Hurdles
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella suffers from the after-effects of abandonment at a young age when she meets Edward Cullen, her partner, a paramedic. With their tough pasts can they find the strength to jump the many hurdles ahead? AH/AU/canon pairs. Rated M for a bad word or two.
1. Chapter 1

I got out of the shower and breathed in the heavy steam that had fogged up my bathroom.

With a sigh I let out the deep breath and watched as the mirror only fogged up a little more, making it completetly impossible to see myself in it. Probably better for the entire world that way. Not being able to see my face.

I'm thinking that as if they actually saw it anyways.

I walked over and slipped on some jeans and a blue blouse. My favorite. I decided to dress somewhat nice for my first day. Even though as soon as I arrive at the station I'll be changing into uniform for the day. Maybe I shouldn't put so much effort into what I'm going to look like - it'll never matter anyways.

I blew my hair dry quickly before pulling it back in a blue ribbon. I decided on just a half pony today. I really should worry about keeping my hair out of the way, with it being so long, but I don't see us getting any too worrisome cases today.

I slipped on some converse before walking out the door and to my truck. My truck isn't great, I would hardly call it good, but it's mine and it gets me where I need to go. And you never really need to go too far when living in this small town.

I was born and raised in Forks, Washington. It's never been my favorite place to be, but I can't get myself to leave for multiple reasons.

I'll spare you the details for the time being.

As I drove through the streets of Forks it was rain poured down on my winshield. It was raining hard, as I figured it'd be. Terrific. _This town will never go a week without rain_! Or at least a constant overcast. The rain is such a downer, to me, I've never understood some people's love for it.

It just feels wet, and cold, and another one of those things that make life uncomfortable.

After parking I quickly stumbled out of my car and into the firestation. I knew my way around here pretty well from training and volunteer work. I knew it'd help me out someday because if I hadn't spent so much time here in the past, I know I would have no clue what to do with myself now.

Today's my first day on duty as a paramedic. I'd always wanted to be one, just like my Mom, Renee. I really looked up to her...when she was around me. She dropped me off her in Forks, at Dad's house, when I wasn't even old enough to spell my name.

I think that's one thing that held me in Forks, and to this job, even though I'm twenty-three. I think I'd always hoped that maybe she'd come back and find me, or get a job here, or something. That she'd save me from this droopy old place.

But she hasn't, and probably wont, but a girl can dream right?

I shook off the deep thoughts as I made my way to the locker room, being greeted by some of the fireman and stuff. I only blushed, nodded, but stared at my feet along the way. They were probably speaking out of pure courtesy. Manners, right?

I quickly slipped on the uniform. It wasn't exactly the most attractive article of clothing, but it was my job. Mom looked great in hers...I remember what she looked like to this day. I would never look as good in anything as she ever did. I shook my head, again, telling myself to quit thinking about her so much.

I walked outside after locking up and found my assigned bus. I'd already clocked in, and didn't bother going to the morning meeting. Those were more for the fireman, the Paramedics just go for something to do. It's not really my thing.

It was locked when I got there so I was stuck just leaning up against the side and holding my extra bag above my head while I waited. I didn't like this one bit, and I was beginning to get really, really cold. I sighed with relief when the doors opened and the other few Medics came out and ran to their buses.

I hadn't thought much about who I'd be partnered with. I just hope it's somebody decent. I'm not looking for a best friend, I wouldn't expect that from anybody. I sighed with relief when a figure began it's way towards me. They ran throught he downpour and unlocked the bus, yelling out an apology as they climbed intot he front. I climbed in too.

"Jesus, it's cold!" He chuckled as he breathed into his hands.

I couldn't help but stare.

I'm not going to lie, this man was absolutely gorgeous, even in uniform. His body was perfect, from what I could see. He looked tall, but he wasn't a giant, muscular, yet lean...he was beautiful. And then there was his perfectly sculpted face, surrounding his bright, emerald eyes. His hair topped it off, falling in a dissaray around his face. It looked copper, but I can't tell with it wet-down.

He didn't look my age either. I'm twenty-three, and he looked like he could be in his late twenties, or early thirties. Neither one would be too old for me, if he weren't so far out of my league. He's gorgoues. Beautiful. God-like. He looks like a personal Adonis, sent to me to make my life a living hell.

"How long were you out there?" He pulled me from my staring, leaving me to blush as I looked down at my completely soaked apparel. I was almost too focused on how his voice sounded like velvet, or bells. I loved it already.

"Um...a while."

"How long?" He asked, speaking sternly.

"Well, I came out here instead of roll-call, I-..."

"It's freezing and wet out there! You're going to catch a pneumonia just sitting in here!" He quickly turned on the heat and reached into the back, over my seat.

I took in a deep breath without thinking, inhaling his scent along the way. He smelled like heaven. It was a masculine smell, completely male, but it had this soft touch to it. Like honey, or something woodsy. It was completely him and I'd never smelled anything like it before in my life.

He pulled back, sitting in his seat, with a brand new, unopened uniformin his hands. I looked at it, shocked as he handed it to me. He watched me, as if waiting for something.

"Um...wha-..."

"Change into it." He spoke bluntly and turned to look away. "I wont watch, but you can't wear that all day. You'll get sick."

"O-okay." I stuttered, nodding as I began unbuttoning my uniform. It was raining so hard that nobody could see in the windows. Hell, I can't even see out of them! I was perfectly hidden in here.

I pulled it off, struggling to get it off over my shoes with the small space. I sighed, glancing at him nervously, as I was now just in my underwear. I went to open the package, but my fingers just weren't cutting it. I huffed, trying to slice it again, but not getting anywhere. My face flushed red as I looked back to Edward.

"Um," I began and he turned to look at me, gasped, and looked back away.

I wouldn't want to see me naked either. It's not pretty.

"It's not opening..." I whispered softly and he held a hand out for it.

"Sorry," he muttered. "For looking I mean."

"No...um, my bad." I sighed as I slipped the other uniform on, happy with the dry texture. I buttoned it up as quickly as possible, trying to make things less uncomfortable for my partner. If this is awkward for me, it must be absolutely horrific for him.

He turned back around when I told him that he could and he climbed into the back to take inventory. He had me turn around so that he could point out where everything was and how it worked. I watched, taking in as much as I could, trying not to get to distracted by the sight of him.

Guys don't usually effect me so strongly. I've seen guys, and I've felt attracted to them, but never to this level. I've never seen someone this beautiful, and they have more than their pretty face too.

And he's not a complete, and utter bully.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He smiled at me after a little while. "I should have done that first,"

"Right...sorry...I'm Isabella Swan." I told him and his brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked me and I felt my face flush bright red. "I mean, you're speaking too softly. You can speak up."

"Um, sorry, again...I'm Isabella...Swan."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" He asked me, his green eyes shooting at me quickly, but then back to the road. I looked down at my interlocked hands.

"I just...Um, I don't know. Sorry, it's a habit I guess. Just the way I was raised, I suppose." I told him and he pursed his own perfect lips.

"Well, it's unnecessary. Unless you've done something absolutely wrong, on purpose, I don't want to hear an apology. Alright? You didn't do anything wrong." He stated the rules, and I nodded, keeping them in mind. I'm so used to living by my Dad's rules, and his only, that I'm not used to doing what other people want.

I turned to look out the window after a few seconds. I was so aware of his presence that I didn't know what to do with myself. Ususally I'm so good at keeping to myself, and not speaking to others, but with him it's just...strange. I feel like I want to talk to him. I want to know him.

But I also know better. Way better. I know better than to think that he'd ever want to know me back. Who would? I've never met a single person who's actually wanted to know me, well one person, but she's required to.

I'm all she has.

And I hate that!

"Is something wrong? I didn't say anything to upset you, Bella, right?" He asked me and I felt my face frown as I turned to him.

"B-Bella?" I asked him softly.

"Oh...sorry...just got it from Isa_bella_, you know?"

"But why?"

"I don't now." He shrugged, his face turning pink. "Maybe I'll tell you someday." He whispered and I was curious. "Anyways...did I do something to make you upset?"

"No, of course not, Edward." I shook my head furiously.

"Oh...well, then why are you upset?"

"Just...um...I'm not. It's nothing," I lied, looking him in the eyes. He stared for a second before nodding once.

I could tell that he knew I was lying immediately. I gave him my 'I'm serious' look thought and it seemed as though this stopped him for now. He understood that I just needed my space and that he's not going to push it today.

Good.

"So..." He spoke after the awkward moment. "My daughter, Alice, she's been so good lately. I had to take a few weeks off after she was born, but now she's doing great."

"Your daughter?" I glanced at his ring finger.

It was empty, which implied that he was unmarried, but that doesn't mean he was single. He may just be with a girlfriend. Maybe she's not even that to him, yet. Though there's now way any woman would leave a wonderful man like him to raise a baby alone. He cleared his throat and I realized that I'd spaced out again.

"Yes..." He began again. "My daughter...she's almost two. Her name is Alice. Her Mother, Tanya, left. She want's no part of her, but that's her problem, because I honestly want no part of her. Unless it's Alice. I want Alice to have a Mom, but her Mom, her Mom was a basket case."

"Why doesn't she want Alice?" I asked softly, trying to comprehend why she wouldn't want her own daughter. How could someone be like that?

My Mom was like that.

"Alice was diagnosed with Tourette's Syndrome. We don't know how advanced it is yet, because she's so young, but it's definitely there." He told me and I nodded, shrugging.

"So she just upped and left? How could someone do that to their own baby? I mean, my God, does she think that Alice won't want her? That she won't _need _her there? Having you as her Father, that would be great, but a girl needs her Mom. Now she's got the seed of doubt in her head, and she has the possibility of growing up feeling abandoned, and lonely, she-..."

"Damn, you're really opinionated on this subject, aren't you Swan?" He snickered glancing away from the road, and at me. His eyes caught mine and I watched as his face dropped, slowly, and his eyes saddened. "Something happened to your Mom..."

"She...she dropped me off at my Dad's when I was about five." I whispered and I watched as he shook his head, watching the road carefully. "I don't understand...I just...she acted like she liked me. She did things with me, and I looked up to her," I cried feeling embarrassed. "And she just left me."

"I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered, his voice broken too.

"You aren't the one who gave up on me...yet, anyways."

"What about your Dad? He was there for you...right? I mean, I'm going to do absolutely everything I can for Alice. Did it help you?" He asked me and I shifted my eyes away from him.

"My Dad was, and still is, upset about Mom leaving him. He never paid much attention to me. I mean, he was _there_, I was fed and clean, but...he just wasn't there for me when needed. I don't know."

"That's a bunch of bull..." He sighed. "He doesn't have an excuse for not being there for you. He was the grown up, and you were a baby, that just...it's not right."

"You don't know me yet." I shrugged, and he shook his head.

"Whatever, Bella." He sighed. "Anyways, Alice is doing absolutely great. Her twitches are way, way, way smaller, and far apart now that she's living with me. When she was with her Mom, she blinked more than she could breathe. And then the slapping, wow. The slapping's gone completely. I'm so proud of her."

"She sounds sweet." I whisped, and he nodded, his face full of pride.

"Here, my wallet's in the console," He told me and I pulled it out. "Open it."

"Kay," I whispered and flipped it open. First there was a picture of him, in scrubs. He was holding a tiny baby, wrapped up in pink. She was obviously crying in this picture, but she was a newborn, and completely beautiful.

The second picture was of a little green-eyed beauty. She looked just like him, other than the fact that she had dark curls. Next to her was a boy with the same eyes, and shorter hair. They looked just alike, right down to the single dimple they'd accumulated from her father.

"That's her brother, Emmett." He told me and I smiled at him. "He's eight, and amazing. You'd love him. Totally wild, and he's got his Aunt Carmen's imagination. He's also an amazing brother. He really hit it off with Ali, too."

"That's good. They're both gorgeous." I whispered.

"Best part of my life." He shook his head, smiling widely. I'd never seen someone so happy as he was when talking about his children.

"Where are they now?" I asked him.

"My Mom babysits. She could only have two kids. Myself and my twin sister, Carmen." He sighed shaking his head. "She would have been amazing with a huge family, but was diagnosed with ovarian cancer right after having us. All of her dreams were taken away. I think that's why we were so spoiled sometimes."

"You don't act spoiled," I whispered, thinking of the really spoiled people out there.

"We were taught better." He shook his head. "My father knew his manners. Him and Mom were quite the team. They still are amazing people. Maybe you'll meet them sometime," he grinned.

"Right." I nodded, slowly. I've never met anyone's parents before. That'd be weird to me.

"How about you, Bella?" He asked after a few silent moments. "Have any kids?"

"Um, no...I have a nine-year-old sister though. She lives with Dad...actually...I'm not sure who her Mother is, and she doesn't know either. Dad just came home with her one day. If she didn't look identical to me, I wouldn't believe that she's my sister. I raised her, um, but I love her. She's pretty much the only person who's ever stuck around."

"I don't blame her, so far you seem great." He shrugged and I blushed, rolling my eyes.

"You're just a good person."

"Whatever."

The rest of the shift when pretty smoothly. I got to know Edward and his kids rather well, actually. They're all he talked about. I couldn't be happier though, because it's nice to know that there is still good parents out there in this world.

I liked Edward. I don't mean that I'm in love with him or anything. We just met and he has better things to do right now than worry about a mess like me. This only brought my mood down a bit more, so I turned to look away and out the window.

We only got two calls today. An elderly woman had a heart attack and a little boy with an asthma attack. It was nothing too bad, the woman took an aspirin, saving herself and the boy had his inhaler handy. They both survived and possibly went home later today, anyways. I can't wait for the real work.

When we got back to the station I followed Edward to the station and up to the locker room where we changed. I sat down on the bench with a sigh as I tied my shoes. My fingers were shaking horribly, and I'm not sure why. But I kept having to restart, completely incapable of getting them tied.

"Here," Edward chuckled and sat down on the floor in front of me, taking my foot into his lap. "You're stressed." He whispered as he expertly tied one shoe, and then the other for me. "You need rest."

"Right..." I yawned and he eyed me seriously.

"I'm serious B, get some rest. You need it if you want to be up and working tomorrow. Lives are on the line."

I sighed standing up and he offered to walk me to my car. I only agreed because I could see that he had an umbrella on him and I didn't feel like getting into sopping wet seats tomorrow morning. He linked his arm with mine and walked with me on out of the station and to the old, beat down truck.

To say I was shocked when he pulled the door open for me would be an understatement. The worst part is that this was probably one of the nicest things that a guy has done for me in a really long time. I smiled sheepishly as he took my hand and helped me in too.

"You have a good night, Bella. Drive safely, and get to bed safe too." He whispered and I nodded, pursing my lips.

"You too, Ed."

"I'll see you in the morning." He watched as I closed my door and started the car, turning on the heat in the process.

I watched as his silhouette made it's way back across the area and to his own car. I couldn't tell what he drove, it was still raining to hard, and probably too dark out anyways. You can't really tell at this time and weather point.

I slowly pulled out and thought about my day with Edward Cullen.

This may be the start of my first, real friendship.

I shouldn't let myself get my hopes up too high.

**A/N: Hello readers! So, the second & third chapters are done and that they may get posted today, I may take my time. They are much longer than this one, I can promise you that much. I hadn't planned on posting this one for a while, you know? At least not until I was absolutely positive that I'd be able to finish it...but I'm me and I don't have the will-power to go on like that.**

**So, here it is! **

**Bella's kind of a downer, huh? You still love her anyways. The reason I chose to post it now instead of waiting was because I know I'll be starting school soon and the next few weeks will be busy. School...yuck. I love my summer break, but it comes and goes so quickly. Let's hope for a quick school year? And if not quick, one that I have time write during?**

**I'm rambling. Let me know what you think! In all honesty, reviews are what keep me going and I love to hear opinions/criticism. Try to refrain from being rude, though I won't reprimend you if you are. Some people are jerks, and I understand that. I'm far from a paramedic, though I've considered it as a career path when I'm older, so if you have any tips for as far as that area goes.**

**So, until then, you must bare with me and use your imagination, jsut as I am!**

**Just remember, reviews are golden!**

**- Em **


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked out of the locker room and into the main room where they were doing roll-call. I used to hate going to this, and generally just didn't, but Edward insisted that I go in with him before we started our day. He said that he hated leaving me to stand outside, and in the cold.

Naturally, when I walked in I scanned the room for his messy bronze hair. I felt a frown take over my face when I realized that he wasn't in the room. Where would he be? He comes to work every day.

I glanced around, not sure who to sit with now that Edward wasn't here. I usually just went and stood with him, or sat on the edge of his desk. Today I just leaned in the doorway, hoping that he'd come in through it sometime soon.

I was disappointed when the chief let everyone loose and Edward still hadn't arrived. I glanced at the time, seeing that I still had ten minutes, and decided to go ask about what I should do. I hate asking for help, and prayed he wouldn't just call me an idiot, but otherwise I flat-out wouldn't know what to do with myself.

I walked up to his desk and found him piling up some papers. He glanced up, chuckled, and set the papers down. I wasn't super new around here, and even though I hardly ever talk, he knew who I was and that I was dedicated to my work.

"Why, hello Miss Swan," He smiled and I nodded sternly.

Chief Clapp has been the cheif of this place for as long as I can remember. He's gotten older over the years, obviously, with his now white hair and wrinkled skin. But he was still the same man I knew when I began volunteering here at the station nine years ago.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Uh, yes sir," I cleared my throat, awkwardly. "Edward Cullen...my partner...he's not here and I was wondering if you knew where he was and if he was coming? And what I'm supposed to do if he's not, because I really still don't know a lot, and I-..."

"No worries, dear," the man smiled at me, taking a seat behind his desk. "Edward's out on a family emergency. He should be back tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you'll be working with a substitute today. He's fairly new too, so I'd appreciate if you toured him, drove, and helped out. Okay?"

"Yes sir," I nodded and got turned to leave.

"Oh, and Isabella," He called, making me stop and turn back to face him. "I trust you with this job. You're a very mature, and bright young girl. I would also like to say that I've watched you grow up around here and that I'm proud of you."

"Uh-uh-uh...I go by Bella." I stuttered and scratched the back of my head, not sure what to say back. I've never been thanked before, especially not like this. I felt my face flush red and I quickly looked at my feet. "Th-thanks sir. You won't be disappointed."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Bella." He told me as I left the room, and made my way to the bus.

When I got there I immediately focused on the man leaning up against the side. He looked shady, and creepy from here. And as I approached him, I realized that he looked just as weird up close.

He was a few inches shorter than Edward, with his long, scraggly hair pulled back in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He was pale and his cold, blue eyes darted up and down my body as I neared him. A cold chill ran up my spine, my body telling me to turn and walk away from this man.

There was just something about him...

Creepy.

Suddenly a grin broke out across his chapped lips, revealing crooked, gross-looking teeth. I nearly gagged when he laughed and his nasty breath blew across my face, assaulting my poor nose with it's horrific scent. Not to mention the fact that his laugh was loud, obnoxious, and just flat-out annoying!

"The name's James Moreau. What's your name, pretty lady?" He asked me and I had the urge to tell him that my name was none of his business.

But then I remembered that we were going to spend the day working with each other and that I was practically required to tell him who I was. Dammit...but he's so disgusting! I don't want him knowing who I am!

"Is-Isabella..." I stuttered and he chuckled again.

"Sexy name for a sexy girl!" He sneered and turned to hop into the driver's seat.

"Um, I'm sorry, but Chief Clapp asked me to drive...you're new. I mean, I'm new, I've only been here a month, but you're newer. And I need to show you where everything is. In case of emergency," I whispered and he laughed, loudly, before rolling his stupid eyes.

"Yeah, right, just get in," His eyes narrowed at me as I nodded, climbing into the passenger seat. I didn't want to fight with him. He seemed so cold that I didn't know where he'd draw the line when around a woman. I also didn't want to be the unlucky girl to find out, either.

So, I took my usual seat on my side of the bus and buckled up. On a normal occasion Ed and I don't buckle up. He passed his driver's tests perfectly, and in those cases, we would have an easier time hopping out of the bus at a scene. But I just don't trust James behind the wheel. So, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can when around him.

He whipped out of the parking lot recklessly. I felt my stomach lurch as he turned the corner roughly, and pulled us out and into the wet streets of Forks. Terrific. He's just asking for an accident with this. And my goodness, what an accident that would be, this huge thing...I sighed to myself and shook my head at him.

"What?" He asked me and rolled his eyes, again.

Ugly.

About twenty minutes into the shift I realized that today was going to be a slow day, and not just in terms of how many calls we'd gotten. It already felt like I'd been there two days instead of the mere half hour. No thanks to James over there...

He was just so nasty and he stank up the entire van with his nasty smell.

To say I was relieved when we got a call to a fire here in Forks would be beyond understating the situation. I immediately grabbed the radio, before James could stop me, and said that we'd be there quickly.

"Dammit! Why'd you take that one?"

"People need help, we're close, and it's our job!" I sneered quietly and he rolled his eyes. "Now turn on the sirens and get there!"

"Whatever witch," He rolled his eyes and hit the gas, and then hit the sirens.

We arrived at the scene a little slower than we'd have if Edward were driving. I would just say that I'm new at driving if somebody asked about it, though I doubt they will. I'm not very well known around her by the other EMT's and they hardly ever spoke to me.

Didn't stop the women from batting their eyes and flirting with Edward though. He was very popular around here. All of the women wanted to marry him, and all the men wanted to be his best friend, and then there was his partner. The one that all of the women and men wished would disappear.

I got out, grabbed my bag, and told him to grab a gourney. We ran onto the scene and I went straight to a little kid who had just been brought out.

"Why are gonna' help the stupid brat first?" James spat and I glared at him.

"Don't listen to him," I whispered to the small child. "He's just a bully."

The boy had messy blonde hair and light brown eyes. He was covered in ash and his wrist looked severely burnt. And then there was the terrified look in his eyes. He began coughing and I began checking his heart beat and breathing.

His breathing was a little laboured, and his heart-rate had picked up, but it was probably due to smoke inhalation and fear. So, I helped him back to the ambulance where I gave him an oxygen mask and wiped his face with a cool wash cloth.

He felt really, really warm.

"There ya' go, sweetie," I breathed as he seemed to relax. "Do you live here, honey?"

He nodded and I glanced up, sighing, as I began to wonder if he had any family. It was an old, beat-down apartment. It's not too bad, but it's small, and I knew that the people here may not have the most money in town.

Poor boy.

"How old are you, sweetie?" I asked him and held up four fingers. I smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me your name?"

I pulled the mask from his face and he coughed a bit before licking his lips and looking at me. "I'm Alec."

"It's nice to meet you, Alec. I'm Bella. Do you have any family here?" I asked him, still speaking softly, trying not to scare him. He's probably horrified by all of this. The least I can do is try to make it easier for him. Unlike James who is standing off to the side, taking a smoke, at a fire!

Idiot.

"Janie. My sister." He huffed and I nodded, glancing around for a little girl. "She's ... she's ... eighteen."

"Do you live with Janie?" I asked him and he nodded. "No Mommy or Daddy?"

"Grampy Aro passed away last year so she opted me." He whispered and I nodded, and sighed. He was adopted. No wonder they lived in this part of the neighborhood, they probably weren't doing too well. She's probably still in school!

I can remember how hard it was with Anabella, my sister. I've always called her Ella, for short, because Isabella and Anabella is easily mixed up. Anyways, Dad brought her home when I was merely fifteen. She was three when I was Janie's age, and incredibly hard to take care of.

And I wasn't paying for her...just for her birthdays, and extra things, Dad paid for absolute necessities.

"So, do you see Janie around here?" I glanced around the crowd and he nodded.

"Where is she?"

"She was cold, I think. They covered her up over there..." He pointed at the lined up bodies beside the building...the ones with the tags.

The casualties.

His sister is gone and I'm not sure that he has anyone for him. I thought that El and I had it hard, but that was nothing. Nothing at all compared to where this boy could end up going. I pursed my lips and turned back to him, trying to figure out what to say to him. No way am I telling him what's going on over there.

"Okay...well...let's not worry about her right now, okay?" I asked and he glanced that way before looking at me and nodding. He pulled his thumb into his mouth and kicked his feet a bit. "She has her own doctors, and you have me. Right?"

He nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital, alright, sweetie?" I asked and he nodded again. "Now, I'm going to go get something, stay right here. Don't move an inch."

He nodded as I walked away and went to find the Chief.

"Ah! Swan, I shoulda' known you'd show up!" He smiled slightly, his eyes sad, probably because of everything that happened. He's in charge - he has every reason to be upset. "Do you need help? Or maybe a case?"

"Actually...I was wondering if you had gotten a Jane? I don't know her last name. I had her brother...I'm taking him to the hospital to get his hand fixed up. Um...his sister...he said she's over there and that they covered her up. I think she's a victim...she's dead."

"Blonde? Eighteen?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, she was severely burned. She'd taken him and stuck him in the bathtub, top floor, but she couldn't get back in there in time. It looked like she'd gone to get towels to get wet."

"She was saving him..." I shook my head and glanced back at the boy.

"Yeah, well...you should get him to the hospital. I'll tell him what's going on personally, later. Don't worry about it." He told me and I nodded, and quickly walked back to him.

He was still sitting there, but now he looked like he could fall asleep at any second. Poor thing...probably exhausted too. I picked him up, careful of his wrist, and held him on my hip as I had James put the gourney back.

May as well get some use out of his ass.

"Alright, take us to Forks General," I told him after climbing in the back and shutting the door.

I sat the boy more comfortably in my lap and held him close while he sat. I noticed that James was driving recklessly and told him that if we get in an accident with this kid in the bus that I'd make sure he'd need his own ambulance. He actually lookes scared.

I was kind of pleased with myself.

When we pulled up I was surprised to see Doctor Cullen there, not Edward, but his father. Edward has shown me pictures and introduces us in the last month. He was the chief of staff and apparently always knew Edward's partners. Though apparently, in the past, he's never liked the partners.

Only Edward said that he liked me, which was a rarity, and very good. According to him.

"Ah, Bella," He sighed, glancing nervously at James who didn't even get out of the front, and kept chewing on his...God only knows what.

"Hello Doctor Cullen," I sighed as I helped him put the small boy on a gourney. Alec still hadn't let go of my uniform. I was also telling Carlisle his vitals and such. He wasn't in too bad of shape.

"N-no!" Alec's lips quivered and I sighed, hiking him up a bit, and hanging onto him. He wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon.

"Here, I can do his hand with you holding him." He glanced at James again. "It doesn't look like you'll be doing much more with him around."

"He's new..."

"And a lazy ass jerk," Carlisle sighed and I felt my eyes widen.

First of all, I've never seen him cuss before; I could hardly picture it. Second of all, how did he know that about James? But then again, all it took was one second with him, and I knew he was an asshole too. Nevermind everything I just thought...

I followed Carlisle to a cot in the ER. He helped me up so that I was sitting on it with Alec asleep in my lap. I couldn't help but smile at him as she snuggled into my side. I've always loved children. If someone had to start taking care of a baby at a young age, Ella is lucky I'm the one to have done it.

"He seems comfortable with you..."

"He's probably just scared and I'm the first person to help him..." I told him and Carlisle shook his head, chuckling. He sounded just like Edward when he did that. He looked like him in the jaw and nose, too.

"Were you ever around young children?" He asked me and I nodded, telling him about how I did a lot of helping with Ella. I didn't mention that I practically raised her. He's too close to working with Dad for that. Charlie would have a cow if he found out I was talking about him behind his back. "You're a natural. He was probably looking for a maternal figure."

"Right..." I blushed and shrugged. "He said he doesn't have a Mommy and Daddy. And his sister died, saving him from the fire tonight...he doesn't know yet."

"Oh dear..." Carlisle sighed. "Does he have other family?"

"I haven't been able to ask, he passed out not too long after I treated him." I whispered and he nodded, looking sad.

I watched as Carlisle treated his wrist, quickly and easily. He was very good at it, but I was surprised he was helping him. I figured he'd go do one of the bigger, more severe cases that were rapidly coming in.

"So, did Edward call you?" He asked and I shook my head, pursing my lips.

"I don't have a phone."

"No phone? Not a landline?"

"No cell, no landline, neither. I don't have anyone to call. I visit my sister, but she's the only person I talk to outside of work. And she's nine." I told him with another shrug and I watched as he frowned, looking upset about something. "It's not a big deal to me."

"What if you got hurt? Who would you call for help?" He paused and looked at me.

"I'm a paremedic, aren't I?" I joked and he gave me his 'that's not funny' look. I sighed and shrugged, saying that I'd figure something out.

"Bella, it's not safe. I'd feel more comfortable if you had a cell phone. It doesn't have to be fancy, you could go pick up a pre-paid one form the Dollar Store if you want. I could get you one, if you needed..."

"It's fine Doctor Cullen, it is." I told him and he gave me a disapproving glance.

"Well, okay. But don't think I won't be making Edward aware. Speaking of him, he's home with Alice today. She's got RSV. He should be back tomorrow, if it stays where it is or gets better." He told me and I nodded, with a sigh. "Oh, and call me Carlisle."

"Poor baby," I sighed referring to Alice.

"Yeah, she's tough." He chuckled and I nodded.

That's when little Alec's eyes fluttered open and darted around the room, nervously. I got a tighter grip on him, just in case he decided to bolt or something. He looked worriedly at his now bandaged hand and then back up me, his eyes full of tears.

"She's gone, isn't she?" He cried and I glanced at a shocked Carlisle.

"Who, sweetheart?" I asked him and ran my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he bawled. "Oh, don't cry. Who's gone, baby?"

"Janie!"

"Did you hear us talking or something?" I spoke softly and he shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

"She was in-...in my dreams! She said that I shouldnt' worry...a-a-a-and that it'll all be okay." He sobbed and I sighed, wrapping my arms tighter around him and rocking him a bit. "She's gone, Bella. Sh-she left me!"

"Did Janie ever tell you about heaven, sweetie?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Mommy and Daddy live in heaven. They're with Jesus. And the angels."

"Well, Janie had to go and be with them too. The angels needed her help. Now she will watch over you from there, with your Mommy, and your Daddy, and Jesus, and the angels..." I told him and a smile broke out across his blotchy face. "See, it'll be okay. I promise it will always be okay."

"Janie would make a really pretty angel," He hiccupped and I smiled, sitting him up a little straighter.

"See, honey? It's okay. She's safe now, and she'll keep you safe too." I told him.

"Now, little one," Carlisle knelt down so he was at Alec's level. Alec ducked into me, but asked what Carlisle needed. I smiled. "Do you know of any family members that you have? Maybe aunts, uncles, other siblings?"

"Uncle Caius and Aunt Gianna." He sniffled and I sighed, thankful that there was somebody out there.

"Alright, I'll check the system." Carlisle nodded at me, telling me to hang out with him for a while, as he stood to go.

I looked at the little boy and sighed, hoping that this Aunt and Uncle treated him right. I know how it feels to live in a home where the adults don't appreciate you and it's not fun, at all. And I would never, ever want that to happen to the sweet boy in my arms. I already try hard just to keep El out of the pit I'm in.

He may have nobody up there.

Carlisle walked back with a grim look on his face. He looked deep in thought as he sat back down on the stool in front of us. Alec watched the man patiently, and I squeazed his good hand lightly, hoping to comfort him a bit.

"Okay...I checked the system...and I found that...they aren't open to taking you in, honey." He whispered and the boys eyes widened.

"But...they...they're my only..."

"I know, but there are lots of Mommies and Daddies out there who want a baby boy like you, and would give anything. We could find you a family in no time!"

"But I want my family!"

"I know sweetie," I whispered. "But they're all in heaven now, and they all are going to watch you, and they want you happy and with people. They really do."

"But...I'm scared. What if nobody wants me?"

"You're an amazing, sweet, beautiful young boy. Anybody would be lucky to have you!" I cooed and he wiped at his eyes.

"Then why dont you a-opt me?" He mispronounced the word again, but I knew what he meant.

"Oh...oh sweetheart..." I whispered and Carlisle watched me worriedly, probably afraid I'd say the wrong thing. "It's very, very hard to be allowed to adopt a child. I would love to, but I don't think I'm good enough. I don't think they'd ever allow that."

Carlisle looked at me, disapprovingly again, as I spoke to the child. He didn't look upset that I couldn't take him in, but that I think that of myself. I just shook my head at him, telling him to keep his mouth shut about it. I don't need him to start feeding me compliments. That's far fromt he point.

Because honestly? I think I would adopt him if I could. But I know that they'd never let me. I'm not up to standards - I'd never meet the requirements. And I'm certainly not going to get this sweet boys heart broken by raising his hopes when I know it's not going to get either one of us anywhere.

"She's right..." Carlisle spoke slowly and his lips began quivering. "But the nearest agency is more than ten hours away." Carlisle finished and I frowned. Where would he go then? "Which is why I think you'll need to stay the night with my wife and I. Bella here has work in the morning, and needs to get paid to take care of herself and her home. My wife would love to help and she'll love you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes." Carlisle smiled.

"Okay..." Alec sniffled and Carlisle hugged him and I. "Can Bella come home with me?"

"Bella?" Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged.

"I get off in an twenty anyways. This can count as work time." I told him and he smiled.

"Alright, well, you can go pack up with your partner," Carlisle eyed James warily. I glanced behind me to see him staring at me from the bus. The station was across the street and we'd just walk there.

I hugged them both, letting Carlisle take the boy before turning to go back to the station. I made my way past James and the bus when he turned and practically backed me up and into the side.

That's when he pressed his big, ugly hand in a spot that he has no right to touch. Ever.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

"No, listen, you're going on a date with me. Tomorrow night. Sonic. Be there at eight, or else..." He practically barked in my ear and I felt a tear fall out of my eye. "Say yes!" He screamed and I just nodded, full on crying now. "I said say it, witch!"

"Yes...I'll b-be there!"

"Good." He gave me a final squeeze, a slap on the rear, and then he ran away.

I just stood there a few moments trying to get myself together. I couldn't stop the tears, but I could hide the fear. I was always good at hiding the fear. I swiped at my face, took a deep breath, before running into the station and going straight to my locker.

I kept my head down as I practically ripped it open and changed into my clothes. I threw the stupid uniform back inside, and slammed the door closed, with a scream. I couldn't even control myself as I swung the bag over my shoulder and stormed out of the building. I ignored the few firemen who asked if I was alright, probably witnessing my little episode.

When I got back into the ER Carlisle was changed into black dress-pants and a blue button up shirt. He had the boy asleep on his shoulder as he approached me. His eyes were happy at first, but then changed to worry and concern as I got closer.

"Are you alright, Bella? What happened?" He whispered and I swiped at my teary eyes, again.

"N-Nothing. Just an emotional day." I lied and he watched skeptically before shaking his head.

"B-Bella?" I looked to see Alec's eyes opening, and darting to me.

"Hey buddy," I whispered, my throat thick with everything that had happened today.

"Why are you sad, Bella?"

"I just...sometimes people just need to cry." I whispered. It wasn't why I was crying, but it was true. So...it would have to do for now.

"Let's go, I'll drive. And either Edward or myself will drive you in the morning." He whispered and led me to his parked Mercedes. It was black and beautiful. He opened the door and helped me in before helping Alec into a booster seat. The seat was very boyish. He caught me eyeing it and smiled. "It was Emmett's. He's done with it, but I haven't taken it out yet. Busy."

"Oh...' I blushed at being caught staring and turned around in my seat.

He was quiet, aware of Alec who was asleep, as we drove through the dark, quiet town of Forks. Edward had already mentioned that they lived on the outskirts of town; so I wasn't worried when he turned into a green, thick area of trees and up a long, dark path.

I felt my jaw drop as we approached a huge, house. It was lit up, indicating that there were people home, and it was practically made of glass. It was absolutely gorgeous! Carlisle chuckled, and got out. I grabbed Alec for him because he had to grab his brief case and a few things from the trunk.

I carried the sleeping boy in with Carlisle. I walked in and found Edward, asleep on the couch, with a little girl asleep across his chest. On the floor, playing cars, next to them, was Emmett. They looked so cute together, the little family, and I couldn't help but smile.

That's when a woman walked in. I assumed she was Esme, Edward's Mom, and Carlisle's wife. She had Edward's gorgeous green eyes, and the kids' dark hair.

"Hello...Carlisle...who's this?" She spoke softly, and Emmett turned to look at us.

"This is Bella Swan, Edward's partner at work," Carlisle smiled. "Bella, this is my wife, Esme."

"It's great to finally meet you. You look lovely," I offered her my hand but was surprised when she pulled me into a hug. And it was deep. Like one of those motherly hugs that everyone always loves. The kind of hug I've been deprived of over the years. I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"You're beautiful dear, and who's this? Is he your son?" She smiled holding her arms out to hold him.

"Oh, gosh, no." I blushed and handed her the small boy. "Um...he was one of my...Carlisle's patients today, he-..."

"He was your patient, Bella, you don't have to be like that here." Carlisle sighed and I blushed, and shrugged.

"Anyways...he...his sister was killed in the fire today and he'd already lost his parents. He needed somewhere to go tonight, but I don't have heating in my apartment, and he-..."

"You don't?" I turned and saw that Edward was awake, watching me wide-eyed. I felt my face heat up. That wasn't even what I'd meant to say...it just came out. I felt so open around this family that covering up my home-life was practically impossible.

"Um...it's expensive..." I murmured and his brow furrowed. "But...he needed somewhere to stay so Carlisle said you'd be okay with him here. I mean, if you aren't, I'll find somewhere else, but I figured he doesn't need to be sick after all of this. And he also insisted that I stay too...but if you don't want me too, then I ca-..."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "You're always more than welcome here, first of all. Secondly we'd love to have the boy here. And thirdly, why didn't you tell me you were having trouble financially? I would help, I mean we-..."

"I'm not a charity case!" I practically spat back, shocking everyone and myself. "I...I mean..." I began to cry again, glancing around the room, not sure where to go. "Do you have a bathroom? I need to wash up, I-..."

"Er, yes sweetie, here," Esme frowned, glancing at the men before leading me to a hallway in the back. "Just let me know if you need anything. There's towels and shampoo in there if you need a shower."

"Thanks..." I whispered, and sniffled, before closing the door.

I had no idea what brought that little episode on. I would never, ever raise my voice at someone like that. Especially not someone who was letting me stay in their warm home for the night. God, I'm such an idiot! I'm lucky he didn't kick me out!

I quickly did my business, taking a shower, and towel drying my hair. I took my time, hoping that everyone would have gone to bed before I got back in there. I didn't want to have to face any of them after how rude I was. I was ashamed of my attitude, and too ashamed to show it.

Not to mention the fact that I hadn't stopped crying since I got in.

I was scared. I was scared about what James would do if I did, or didn't, show up on that date. I felt my heartrate pick up at just the thought of him. I didn't know what to do with myself. He was so creepy, but he'd kill me if I didn't go. He might kill me if I do go.

Maybe he'll be doing the world a favor, either way, eh?

When I walked out of the bathroom I walked over to the couch and got ready to lay down on it, not sure where else they'd want me. That's when Esme walked in, now wearing some cotton pants and a v-neck shirt. She had Alice asleep on her shoulder too.

"Hello Bella," She sighed looking at me. "You don't think we'd make you sleep on the couch? Come, there's a guest room."

"Oh, Esme, I couldn't im-..."

"No, dear, now, come on. I promise, we'd accept nothing less!" She smiled and I stood to follow her.

That's when my stomach let out a ridiculous roar. Her eyes widened and she turned to me, asking when I'd eaten last. I felt my face heat up, for the zillionth time today, as I glanced down to my bare toes. I mumbled something about how I hadn't eaten today at all and she gasped, grabbing my elbow and taking me to the kitchen.

She tsk'ed as she bee-lined around the kitchen collecing supplies to make who-knows-what. I tried to protest, but she shook her head and finished whatever she was doing. I watched as she pulled some things out of the fridge, all of this one-handed, and put some stuff in the microwave.

"What on earth are you doing, Mrs. Cullen?"

SHe finally turned away from it, and to face me, where I was standing behind the island. "Sweetie, you need to make sure you feed yourself! You're already tiny! It's not good for you!" She scolded and I turned pink. "I'm going to go lay Alice down, I'll return shortly!"

I watched as whatever she was making cooked over the stove and the other food was heating in the microwave. My stomach only got angrier and I didn't even have it in me to argue with her anymore. I was famished and I needed food.

Esme came back in and smiled softly at me as she finished. She sat the tea down in front of me first and I breathed in greedily, and took a sip. She smiled as I hummed happily. 

"You like it, dear?"

"Yes, what is it?" I asked her with a sigh.

"It's called Chamomile." She smiled softly and poured herself a mug. "My Mother always made it when I was up late, as a girl."

"Probably why I've never heard of it," I murmured and yawned. "Where do you get it? I may buy some for when my sister stays the night. I'm warming up just drinking it."

"Really? How old is your sister? And I find it at just about any grocery store. It's not super pricey either, so it's a good deal."

"She's nine, we like to have sleepovers, just about every weekend." I smiled and then frowned at my next thought. "Though since I began working our sleepovers have been less often..."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe I'll meet her sometime? You sound fond of her."

"She's all I have." I whispered with a shrug. "She means everything to me."

"That's good, it's good that you have a relationship with her." She told me and I nodded. It's better than she'd ever think. It saved me, for one, and hopefully keeps her from needing to be saved.

She then pulled the food from the microwave and set it in front of me with a fork and a knife. It was baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans and it looked absolutely amazing! I glanced at her, she urged me on, and then proceeded to take the first bite.

Ecstasy.

"This is amazing!" I breathed and closed my eyes. "I've never eaten anything this good." I breathed but knew that it probably had more to do with the fact that I've never eaten anything that wasn't cooked my myself. Dad only ever left money on the counter for me to grocery shop and cook with. I was on my own. "Oh my goodness!"

"You like?"

"Yes," I smiled at her. "Thank you so much for sharing it with me!"

"Oh, no need to thank me. I would have made you something fresh if I had the time, but you looked starved."

"Well...you certainly didn't need too. This is way more than enough!" I chuckled and she sighed.

"Do you always expect the little?" She asked me and I felt my face heat up as I shrugged.

"Prepare for the worst...right?"

"But hope for the best, _right_?" She finished and I shrugged, again, and took another bite. "I don't know what it was sweetheart, but something has your self-esteem way too low..."

"It's nothing, Esme, don't worry about me. You have enough people to worry about. You certainly do not need me on that list."

"It's too late dear," She smiled. "Any friend of Edward and Carlisle is a friend of mine. Besides, everyone deserves to have somebody looking out for them. Even you. I know you think you're grown up, but you really are young. You have no idea."

"RIght...well...thank you." I whispered and felt the first sprout of hope in my mind.

Maybe not everyone is bad, even if I'm going straight to someone very bad tomorrow night...

**A/N: Bah, one sucky work-day, right? Poor Bella. What does everyone think of the whole Anabella situation? Is she really Bella's sister? Who's Ella's Mother? You should let me know what you think. You never know! **

**How about that Esme lady? I've always loved Esme and Carlisle. Second favorite couple, actually. Esme so motherly and nurturing. It's hard not to fall for her charm and get sucked into the Cullen family when around this woman.**

**How about Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper? Any questions? What does everyone think of them being kids in this story? **

**Anways, let me know in your reviews, because you're going to review...aren't you? You are, right? Come on, all you have to do is click the button and do a little typing! I won't even be upset if you're grammatically incorrect! I just want to hear from my readers, to know that there are readers out there! **

**Please?**

**I'm not needy, just greedy ;)**

**- Em**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, time to wakey!"

I opened my eyes to find Alec laying across me. I was confused for a moment but it didn't take long for everything that happened yesterday to come flooding back to me. And everything that would be happening today came as well.

"Oh, hey Alec." I yawned, shifting him so that he was in my lap as I sat up. "Are you ready for your big day?"

He nodded his head just as Edward came in, dressed in a button up shirt, and dress pants. He looked very handsome, but I had to ignore that, wondering what the occasion was. He was going back to work today...wasn't he?

He caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back, sheepishly, and looked out the window and over the woods. It was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful view I ever have, and ever will see in my short life. Edward cleared his throat and I blushed, turning back to him, where he still stood almost awkwardly.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiled.

"M-Morning..."

"I was sent to make sure you were getting up, but I see the message has already got around," He chuckled and eyed the small boy in my arms. I hugged Alec lightly and nodded at the same time.

"Yeah...um...why are you dressed up? Not that you don't look nice, it's just tha-..."

"No," He chuckled, stopping me, mid-rant. "Um, you and I get the day off. I already called in and everything. This way we can be around when they come and get Alec. But I suggest you dress up a bit..."

"I didn't bring any clothes..." My brow furrowed as I lied. I could tell him about how I don't have any classy clothes, but then I'd feel belittled again.

"I can take you by your house, it shouldn't take long, a-..."

"Nothing clean either. I've been working a lot. I haven't been home." I shot out before he could finish and his face dropped a bit. "I mean, I just...I...Edward...I don't have anything dressy. I...I've never had anywhere to go where I needed nice clothes, even if I had the money to get them."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward walked over and sat on the bed next to me. He was in his socks so I wasn't worried about him climbing up to lean on the headboard next to me. I felt my face flush as I looked down at his long legs, which stretched out far past mine. "You don't honestly think I'd judge you just because you're having trouble with money? Do you?"

"Well...I mean...you guys are practically swimming in it! I've barely ever had a dime to my name, Edward. And when I finally got old enough for a real job, my sister came along, and Dad won't spend more than a single penny more than what she absolutely needs.

He doesn't understand that she's a girl and that she needs clothes, and she needs food, and she needs birthday presents, and she needs...people. God. She needs to do stuff but he doesn't care. He never cares! He's never cared and he's never going too and she needs more than that. She deserves _more_!"

I was now sobbing as Edward wrapped his strong arms around me. Alec wrapped his small arms around my waist and they both just held me, letting me cry. I've been so emotional lately. It's ridiculous! And really just rather embarrassing. I didn't used to ever cry, not when alone, and not around people.

Now it's non-stop tear-fests!

"Why do I have the feeling that you aren't just talking about your sister?" Edward whispered into my hair and I shook my head at him.

"I just...life isn't fair Edward. It never will be. But I can't stand it when people...when people think I'm poor and nothing. I hate it!" I sobbed and he shushed me.

"You aren't poor and you certainly aren't nothing, Isabella." He held me tighter. "You're young, and you're caring, and you're doing amazing for being so independent and taking care of your sister. I know that. My family knows that. And none of us would ever judge you. If you need some clothes, Esme would gladly let you borrow some. She wouldn't mind a bit."

"Are you sure?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"Absolutely. Now, I'll go see if I can get anything from her that would fit, you just hang tight in here." He kissed my temple before rolling out of the bed and leaving the room.

I watched him leave with a sigh. Alec moved around so that he was facing me.

"I know that we just met and all..." He sighed and I pursed my lips. "But you're beautiful." He finished, cooing. I felt my my lips turn up in a smile and I wrapped my arms around him. He was now sitting cross-legged, in my cross-legged lap, and had his hands on my upper-arms. "And I really love you."

"Oh, you're such a sweetheart!" I sighed, and hugged him.

I sat and hugged on Alec for a few moments before Edward returned. He really was one of the sweetest little boys I'd ever met! I really hope things go well for him. I also really wish that I had the money and the time to raise a boy, happily. I'd take him in, in a hearbeat if I could. But it just wouldn't work well.

That's when Edward came back in with some clothing over his arm. He smiled at us and laid the blue dress out on the bed with the other clothing articles. One was a strapless bra, because the dress wouldn't work well with one with straps. That wasn't awkward at all...

"Here you go, m'lady." He smiled. "Esme said if you need anything else, she's got plenty, and that all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks..." I smiled sheepishly as I pulled all of into my free arms.

"And I'll take him, to give you some privacy," Edward smiled and held out his arms, which Alec lept into, after kissing me on the cheek and hugging me.

"Thanks, again." I smiled at them as Edward carried him from the room.

After they were gone I slipped on the blue dress. It was a silk wrap dress that matched Edward's blue shirt. She'd given me a pair of black flats, but I decided not to wear them until the people showed up. Edward wasn't in shoes, so I shouldn't have to be, right?

I pulled my hair into a half pony, letting the natural waves fall down my back. I tied my blue ribbon in and smiled half-heartedly at my reflection before going on downstairs to see what everyone was up too.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart!" Esme smiled when I walked into the kitchen where she looked to be cooking something. Alice, Emmett, Alec, and two kids I haven't seen before were sitting around the kitchen table.

The two kids were blonde and had blue eyes. They were both somewhat tall, but still looked young. The boy looked about Alec's age, and the girl looked about a year older than Emmett. Ella's age, probably. They were cute, and looked to be happily talking to Emmett and Alec. It's nice to know they are making friends with him.

"You look like a princess, Miss," Emmett piped up, with his spoon in his mouth, almost making him incoherent.

"Um...thanks..." I felt my face heat up as the young boy winked at me. That's when his Daddy came in.

"You flirting, little man?" He chuckled and Emmett's face broke out into a grin, showing off the single dimple on his left cheek that he'd gotten from his Dad.

"She's cute, Daddy; you didn't tell me that this Bella was pretty. I woulda' made you hook us up some time ago," Emmett kidded and Esme's jaw dropped. I giggled and moved to sit down at the table, next to Alec, and across from Emmett.

"Yeah Daddy," I kidded and he playfully scoffed back.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't thinking of my son when I brought home only one pretty girl," He winked, looking just like Emmett, and I blushed, laughing.

"Hold! Hold!" I looked over at Alice who was holding her arms out to me with a drooly grin across her face. I smiled at her and nervously glanced at Edward, who nodded back, before I reached to pick her up. "Yay!"

"Her speech is so well..." I whispered, remembering how Ella's was really good too, because I worked so hard on it with her. She was born so smart. It didn't take much.

"I know, she's ridiculously smart." Edward looked proud and I smiled at the small girl.

"You're very good with her," Esme commented.

"I did a lot with Ella, when she was born...my sister." I told her, not looking away from Alice's green eyes. She was so adorable!

Esme had made pancakes and gave us each a serving. I helped feed Alice while Edward made sure that the boys ate. Rosalie spoke animatedly about her life and her hair all the while. She was a very cute girl, did a lot of speaking about herself, but she still seemed very nice.

I learned that the boy and girl were indeed Alec and Ella's age. They were two of the kids that Esme baby-sits and spent a lot of time around here. Their parents were prestigious lawyers and didn't spend much time with them. They were very lucky to have Esme in their lives since she was amazing with kids.

She was amazing in general.

Esme seemed like the poster child for a 'Mom'. I couldn't even begin to tell Edward and the kids how lucky they were to have her in their lives. She's such a sweet woman. That's when I wondered if she'd ever watch Ella for me...

Ella spends a lot of time at home alone these days because of how much time Dad and I spend at work. I'm happy she's not been trapped in tha thouse with him, but I don't like her being alone either. And Esme homeschools these kids, Ella is homeschooled, she'd love it here.

"Esme..." I cleared my throat after Edward lef the room to dress the kids.

"Yes dear?"

"So...you homeschool the kids?" I asked and she nodded, smiling. "And Rosalie and Emmett are studying at a fourth-grade-level?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Rosalie is a year older, but Emmett began homeschooling earlier and got ahead. Is there a reason you asked?"

"Well...yeah actually...um, I pay for my sister's homeschooling. She homeschools through Skype at home. But...she's home alone all day, every day, now that I'm working. And...I don't like it. I know there isn't much crime here in Forks, but that doesn't leave me less worried, and you know what if she hurt herself? I know I did it, but I don't like the idea of her walking through Forks to get to a hospital..."

"You walked through Forks to get to the hospital, Bella?" She asked me and I felt my face heat up.

"Dad thinks that phones are a waste of money. I couldn't call for an ambulance. And I know I did it, but I really just...she's more important!" I sighed and Esme pursed her lips. "What I'm getting at is, I'd pay you, but I was wondering if you'd watch her during the day? She's at Em and Rose's level, you wouldn't have to change too much. She has school supplies, I bought some, I ju-..."

"I'd love too!" Esme burst out smiling and I blushed. "And no, you don't need to pay me a dime!"

"But you'd be feeding her, and teaching her, and you need to be paid..."

"Oh, nonsense. I took up this because I was retiring from Interior Design and I needed a hobby. I love kids, so I decided to take up daycare and homeschooling. I already knew Irena, Rosalie and Jasper's Mom, and she hired me on the spot. She only pays me because she owes me after I redecorated their homes."

"Oh..." I frowned. "But I'd feel so wrong not having you paid, like I'm imposing, and-..."

"No, no," She smiled. "Just bring her by sometime. I'd love to have her! And I think she'd get along with the other's well enough."

"Oh, you're the best!" I sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of my chest. "I just, I stress so much over her. I hate leaving her alone when she's so little!"

"I understand, and no worries, I'll take her anytime you need. You don't even have to ask!"

"So, tomorrow...can I bring her in? She'll have to finish the two-weeks with her original tutor, but after that she's all good to go. The schooling came with a laptop, the kind with a camera, so she can just bring that."

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet her!" Esme smiled.

"Meet who?" Edward came back in with Alice on one hip, and Rosalie on the other. They were both in pink outfits, and looked adorable. The boys both came in wearing green button ups, like Edward's blue one. Alec's looked a little big on him, but it was still very cute.

"I'm going to start watching her sister during the week!" Esme grinned at him and he smiled.

"Does this mean there'll be another girl?" Rosalie asked, her eyes brightening and I nodded. "Oh! I can't wait! I mean, Ali, she's cute...but she's absolutely useless at this age. It'll be a while before I can do much with her other than play dress-up!"

"Well, tomorrow you'll have Ella." Esme winked and she smiled.

"Yay!" She giggled, again, and had Edward put her down. Esme followed the kids into the living room to make some final touches.

I watched as Edward walked around and began eating off of what was left of Emmett and Alice's plates that were still sitting out. He looked content as he finished off the plates and took a drink of some milk. I watched, interested, from over at the table. He was at the island in the middle of the room.

He turned around, catching my stare, and smiled cheesily. I blushed and looked down at my fingers, listening as he walked up and sat down beside me at the table. I didn't look up as I played with my fingers.

That's when I remembered the date I had tonight. Lovely. How would I tell Edward? Would he even care enough to want to know about it? He wasn't there yesterday and probably knows absolutely nothing about this James guy.

I'll keep my mouth shut until he brings it up. Don't ask, don't tell, right?

Suddenly his hands were placed on top of mine. I looked up and bit my lip, curious as to what he wanted from me.

"My Mom's going to be watching your sister?"

"You don't mind do you? I mean, she doesn't have to if you don't want her too, I just thou-..."

"No, Bella," Edward smiled. "I was about to tell you how happy I was for you that you won't have to worry about her all the time anymore. And about how it's good that she'll be somewhere safe during the day."

"Oh...well...yeah...thank you." I whispered.

"No need to thank us, you're practically family already! Mom and Dad adore you! And this is just when you're merely my partner at work!" He chuckled and I internally sighed.

Merely his partner at work. It's what I am now and all I'll ever be. That is, if I'm lucky enough to keep him in my life that long. He was already, other than Ella, the center-piece of my life. I revolved around everything he did.

Because what else am I going to do with myself? I don't know enough other people to even out the scale.

The doorbell was what pulled me out of my thoughts. I quickly hopped up, nearly tripping in the process, having to be caught by Edward, as I ran for the door. I walked into the living area to find a scared looking Alec. I walked over and picked him up, hugging him closely as a woman and a man came in.

The woman was dressed in a pencil skirt, and blazer, and looked all professional with her clipboard. She had dark hair, and dark skin, and looked middle-aged. The guy was the opposite. He looked unproffesional, taking off his ball-cap, and wearing regular clothes. Alec shied away immediately.

"Hello, I'm Kebi Moreau! This is Phillip Dwyer, he's here to adopt Alec actually." The woman shook each of our hands before turning to Emmett. "You must be Alec!"

"I'm Emmett," Em laughed and she raised her eyebrows.

"I-I'm Alec..." Alec whispered and wiped at his little eyes, turning to face the woman.

"Oh! You're Alec?" She smiled and walked over. "I'm Kebi, this is Phil."

"H-Hi..." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm Bella Swan, the paramedic at the scene," I told her and she miled, shaking my hand.

"It's great to finally meet you." She practically cooed and he nodded, mumbling that he was happy to meet her too, and she only smiled, and stood back up to face the adults.

"Phil Dwyer," The man, with the ballcap, smiled.

He removed his hat as he greeted everyone. He seemed young, but not so young that I'd worry about Alec being under his supervision. Just by looking at him I could see that he was someone that I'd easily get along with. Maybe it'd be good for Alec to have a father-figure like him in his life.

What about a Mom?

I was suddenly curious about the mans wife. He was wearing a ring, so I'm assuming that he's married, but I want to know what the woman's like. Sometimes decent guys will marry the cattiest women. I know I don't exactly have that much say in the situation, and all, but I'm such a worry-wart that it doesn't matter.

I was pulled from my thoughts when he began speaking.

"Um, I'm sure you're all wondering about my marriage. My wife, she's great, and she couldn't come because she was working. But she said she can't wait to meet little A," He smiled and Alec blushed lightly.

"Alec, how about you, me, and Phil go spend some time in the kitchen?" Kebi offered and Alec glanced nervously at me. I nodded, incouraging him to go, and he carefully climbed down to follow the pair. "We can get to know each other a little better this way."

"Kay." He whispered and followed them to where Esme was showing them.

"What do you think of him?" I immediately turned to Edward, for a second opinion on Phil, and he smiled softly. "I mean, he seemed nice to me, but I don't know..."

"It's okay, Bella. He seems great. Honestly."

"Okay...I just...I worry. I haven't known Alec very long, but he's such a sweet boy. The least I could do is make sure he gets put into a safe home." I breathed shakily and he smiled, nodding as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around my shoulders.

I leaned into him as he led me over to a couch. Everyone else had taken seats around the room and were chatting quietly as they waited for the other's to finish whatever it is they needed done. He let me lean on him as he spoke softly to his Mother, about what she thought of the situation.

They all seemed to approve.

"So, Bella, do you gotta' boyfriend?" I looked down to Rosalie, who was smiling up at me, missing a bottom tooth. I felt my face heat up and I blushed, shaking my head. "Do you go on dates, like Hannah Montana?"

"Well...I mean, yeah, I have a date tonight, I ju-..."

"With who?" Edward scoffed, and I felt my face heat up as all eyes shot to us, and I looked at my fingers. I know it's hard to believe that somebody would ask me out but is their reaction that necessary?

"Um...James Nomad, he was your substitute, he asked me to go out with him and I ju-..."

"J-James? You're going out with James?" Edward's eyes filled with panic and I felt my brow furrow as I nodded. He visibly paled and I suddenly wondered how he knew the man. "Um...Bella...are you sure you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?" I lied. I could think of a hundred-billion reasons as to why I wouldn't want to date the nasty man, but I was curious, what was Ed's opinion on him?

"He's...did he treat you right? When he worked with you?" I nodded, lying my ass off, but not wanting to be honest. He'd probably have a fit if I told him how James acted. "Um...wow...really?" I nodded, again. "Where is he taking you? Did he tell you where you guys would be going?"

"Yeah, he's taking me to Sonic..."

"Sonic? On the first date? Way to impress..." Edward snorted and I frowned.

"What do you have against him, exactly?"

"He's just...he worked with me for a few weeks before you started working." He told me, his eyes burning with some unknown emotion. I bit my lip, and looked at my hands again, praying he didn't see right through me. "And he was a total ass! He didn't do anything, and he didn't help anyone, and he didn't want to be there."

"Oh..." I nodded slowly, knowing that he was probably worse with me than he was with Edward. "Um...he wasn't like that at all when he worked with me."

"So weird..." Edward huffed and I shrugged.

"Yeah..." I whispered and looked around the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'll miss you, Bella." Alec whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him tightly.

"I know buddy, it was amazing, getting to meet you and all." I smiled softly at him and he glanced at the two waiting adults, Kebi and Phil. "I'll call you soon, okay? And call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Okay. Thank you Bella. For everything. I know Janie would have been happy that I had met you." He sighed and I nodded, patting his cheek and kissing his forehead one last time.

"Just remember that she's always watching you." I whispered and he nodded, crossing his little heart with his fingers. I grinned at him.

"Ready to hit the road, bud?" Phil asked him and he grinned, nodding.

In the last three hours Alec had already grown a bond with his adoptive parent. I was so happy that he and phil had hit it off, and that Phil was a genuinely nice guy. He also seemed incredibly excited to become a parent to the boy. I was equally happy for both of the boys.

I'd also noticed that Edward hadn't taken his eyes off of me for the last few hours. Ever since Rosalie made me spill on the date tonight he's been extra watchful. I'm not sure what he was waiting for, maybe a mental breakdown, but I knew that if I could keep up where I was that he wouldn't see anything.

"What time are you going?" Edward asked me around seven and I sighed.

"I need to be there in an hour. Could you drive me there? And maybe to my house so I can find something to wear? Please?"

"Yes. Of course." Edward sighed, nodding, and standing up. "I'll take you over now. How's that sound?"

"Thanks..." I stood and hugged the others, thanking them for the nice night in their home.

I followed Ed out to his Volvo and he opened the door for me. I told him that my car is still at the hospital, and that it'd be great if he could take me there so that I could get it and drive myself. I hate depending on him this way, he has better things to do than babysit me.

I let him into my apartment and watched as he looked around the dingy place unphased. I offered him a drink or anything and he turned me down, claiming he'd wait and be fine.

On that note I went on in and changed into a pair of jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, and some brown flats. I grabbed a scarf, in case it's a little chilly, and my brown jacket. Even though it's only just September, I know things get cold really fast here in Forks. It rarely even reaches eighty degrees in July.

It's going to be cold.

When I got done I was surprised to find him looking at my pictures on the mantle. Most of them were of Ella and I, since she was born, up until now. Some were of random things I'd taken pictures of too and ended up liking.

I'd always used one of those disposable cameras though. I could never even try to afford a real one and certainly nobody would be getting me one as a birthday present from anybody. I shook the thought, knowing it was beyond the point.

"Is this your sister?" He looked pointedly at the mini-me in the pictures and I sighed, smiling softly as I nodded.

"Anabella Maria Swan." I whispered and he smiled nodding. "Dad brought her home when I was sixteen. I didn't know if he was seeing anyone, or if he found her, or what...but she looked exactly like me so I assumed that she was my sister. I was surprised he even knew her name with how drunk he was."

"That's insane, a man not knowing his own babies name..."

"Not shocking. He doesn't drink as much anymore, I think. He was just stupid." I looked at him and he shook his head, mumbling about how it didn't make a difference.

"She looks a lot like you. And it also looks like she adores you." He smirked and I shrugged, sighing as I thought about how little she was going to have growing up and about how she deserved so much more.

"I don't understand why. She could have so much more and yet she doesn't. And I could probably do so much better for her, and yet I don't know how...it's beyond me as to why she actually looks up to me."

"That's not what it looks like in these photos," He picked up the one that she and I did when we painted the walls in here.

We wore matching white t's, splattered in paint, matching blue bandanas and rolled up jeans and our bare feet were covered in paint as well. The paper-covered floor was rainbow in footprints. It was such a fun day too... In the picture we were both grinning widely and had our arms wrapped around each other.

I shook my head and smiled as I sat it back on the mantle. "We do have fun together."

"Good. That's what matters. It sounds like you do a lot for her, and from knowing you the last few months, i know she has every reason to idolize you. You're a great girl."

I felt my cheeks heat up with a quick fire that indicated my own embarrassment. I was flattered, I guess, that Ed would go out of his way to say nice things about me. Especially after seeing my home and especially after knowing about my date tonight.

Speaking of which, I need to go to that date. I don't want to know what James would do if I showed up late. He was a scary person and I'm not going to lie...to myself. He worries me deeply. With a glance at the clock I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He nodded with a deep sigh before leading me out to his car again.

When I arrived at Sonic in my own car I knew that Edward was long gone. He was probably at his own house with his kids right about now. I don't like the feeling I had just then...it was as if I was being watched. A shiver ran up my spine as I turned, having gotten out of my truck, and locked eyes with James.

"Hey there, sexy," He spoke in a menacing tone and I swallowed apprehencively.

"J-James...ready to start our date?" I whispered, pretending like I wasn't terrified of the man.

"Yes...I am. But first, come here for a second?" He led me over to a spot beside the building. I glanced around, planning any possible escape routes, figuring I could just scream for help and an employee would notice.

But then I realized how eerily dark it was inside the building. Sonic was closed for the night.

What the hell?

"James, this date won't work if we're going to be eating somewhere where they don't serve food or anything." I whispered innocently and I watched as his already dark, horrifying eyes darkened.

"If you think I actually had you come here for a date, then you're sadly mistaken, missy!" He hissed and slammed me up against the wall, in between the building and the bathrooms. It was dark and I knew nobody would hear me scream or see me if they drove by.

I was a gonner from here.

He made sure to smack my head against the brick just then and I watched as the world slipped away around me, along with my clothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When I opened my eyes I was immediately made aware of the constant pounding in my skull. I tried to reach up and rub my temples but couldn't budge my hands, as they were being held back by two rough, larger ones. That's when my eyes shot to the blonde man who was, at the moment trying to stuff me in the trunk of his car.

I began to try and scream only to find that my mouth was gagged with some piece of cloth. The foreign object only caused me to gag. So, I resorted to kicking and shoving recklessly, making this a struggle for the jackwagon.

That's when he was suddenly ripped away from me and the lid of the trunk dropped down, slamming my head in the process. If I thought that hurt, then I was confused, because what hurt more was when I dropped down with my legs hanging out, only for it to smash my shins in the drop.

I began to wail and choked on the gag. Every piece of my body hurt so much. I didn't know how to make it stop. I've been injured before but never to this extent. I've never had somebody else hurt me, especially not on-purpose.

The trunk lid was suddenly lifted and I looked up, trying to adjust my eyes enough to the dark night, in order to see my savior. Standing above me, wiping at his bloody lip, was Edward himself.

He sighed softly and gently pulled me out of the trunk. He carefully removed my gag before letting me pull myself into his chest. I could hardly move my legs with the ache between them and the throbbing from the blow. Then he sat down, already having called nine-one-one, and just let me cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never let you go, let alone left you here with him..." He breathed into my hair and I only cried harder and wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could.

They were stiff from being held behind my back for such a long period of time.

"I know, sweetheart, it'll be okay. It'll all be okay."

"E-Edward...everything hurts." I cried softly as sirens began to slowly get louder. He then removed his jacket and slipped it around my shoulders.

I then noticed my practically nude body and blushed.

"I know it does, Bell, but I promise you'll get better. It'll all be okay. He'll get put away and you'll heal. You'll get stronger."

-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up again at the hospital a while later.

I thought back to when they'd taken our statements and remembered how my Dad didn't say one word to me. I didn't mention to Edward that he was my father. Ed was already upset enough. He didn't need that to go with it.

They did an exam on me, furthermore proving that I'd been raped by the monster multiple times and Carlisle had me take a pill for it. Plan B, is what they called it. It was basically my form of birth-control for this incident, even though I'm already on the pill.

They don't want to risk such a thing.

I slowly leaned up on my pillow and noticed the hand laying on top of mine and the sleeping man connected to it. Edward? He was leaning on the side of my bed and had his hand firmly placed on mine as if he'd been holding it when he was awake. The clock read that it was just after two in the morning and I wondered why he hadn't gone home.

I pulled my hand away slowly and proceeded to pull the hospital gown up so that I could see my shins better. They were bruised worse than I'd ever seen them and it hurt to even think about moving them. How would I work tomorrow like this?

Maybe Ed would understand...

I know he would. He'd go easy on me if I broke a nail. Well, if I didn't chew them to a nub already.

I sighed when I was pulled back to reality by the fingerprints all up and down my legs and arms. They appeared on my neck and face too, I remember seeing them in a window reflection earlier. I whimpered at the scarring of this event. I don't want to think about it...

"Bella...Bella look at me..." I turned and looked into Ed's eyes, my heart and breathing immediately calming. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I...I...I'm gross..." I rubbed at my sore arms and he pulled my hands back to his hands.

"No, Bella, you're beautiful. You're strong. And you're okay. And most importantly, Bell, you're here."

"I just...I feel so grimy...and wrong...and it all hurts. All of me hurts..." I was incoherent because of the overflowing emotion.

"Well...you aren't." He breathed and I nodded with a sigh. "Do you want to go home tonight?"

"I hate hospitals, but I don't want to be alone Edward...so hospital it is..." I suddenly began to sob. My apartment...it's not safe. I wouldn't be safe there. I'd never be safe there!

He began to shush me again and ran his fingers through my hair. I felt comforted by his touch. Like I was home and safe. I know most victims shy away from any physical contact after a situation like that but with Edward...it was different.

"You can come to my place? Or I could sleep at yours? I don't want you to be afraid Bella. You'll be okay. I'll be there with you." He whispered and I nodded. He began to wipe at my tears before pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "My mom brought them, she said she knew you'd be more comfortable in clothing than the gown."

"I'll be sure to thank her tomorrow when we drop Ella off."

"Excuse me?"

"Before work, so Esme can watch her?"

"Before work? Are you insane! You aren't working tomorrow, Isabella."

"Edward...please don't make me stay home...I just want to forget...and at home all I'll do is think and worry about it." His breathing hitched as he caught my pleading eyes.

"Fine...but you'll be off your feet as much as possible. And we'll try to keep the hard calls for someone else." He spoke sternly as he helped me slip the clothing on. I couldn't stand up and do it on my own.

He then proceeded to gently lift me out of the bed an into a wheel-chair. I hissed as my body began to ache and sting again. My legs hurt like a witch for the most part and my shoulders were pretty sore too.

He helped me get checked out before taking me out to his Volvo. Apparently his Dad had driven the truck home earlier and so I wouldn't have to worry about it. He also made sure I still had my uniform at the station before taking me to a beautiful house in the suburbs.

It was huge for someone his age who was single but I knew that they had money to their name. I could tell by the way they all dressed and by the size of Carlisle and Esme's house. Edward lifted me from the car and carried me all the way inside where we were greeted by his Mom. Esme was staying with Alice and Emmett while Ed was with me.

"Hello sweetheart," She sighed and patted my hand lightly. I snuggled into Edward, but made sure to acknowledge her too.

"She's pretty exhausted, but she said she'd feel more comfortable here tonight than the hospital." Edward explained and Esme nodded, with a sigh.

"I figured. I was the same way."

"Thank you for the clothing..." I yawned and she smiled.

"You're oh-so-very welcome, Miss Bella. Now, if you two are situated, I'm going to go to bed. I'll sleep up in the guest room tonight. There's two right?" She asked and Edward nodded and she smiled at me. "Bella, I want you to know that I went through something very similar when I was your age, and that you aren't alone. You can talk to me if you ever need...I'm always open and I want to support you."

"Th-thanks." I whispered and she nodded, kissing both of our foreheads before going upstairs.

Edward carried me up to his room where he offered me his bed. After some quiet arguments we agreed that it was big enough to share. I was honestly just terrified of being alone, but I was also way too shy to ever admit this.

So, I lay down with Edward in peace.

"You're so beautiful Bella. I feel horrible for leaving you with such a monster...he took advantage of your beauty, of your kindness, and your sweetness. You still have every bit of it, but he had no right to take that piece of you."

"Oh, Edward...you're so nice to me...I don't even know how to tha-..."

"Don't thank me beautiful. There's no need. I'm here for you. From here on out. We're partners and I should have been there for you tonight, I shouldn't have let you go out with him. I knew he was a creep but I kept my mouth shut."

"How about we forgive and forget? I knew he was creepy too, but I didn't speak up. Just...just be with me for a while...please?"

"Of course," He kissed my forehead again before yawning. "Get some rest, beauty. You're going to need it."

"O-Okay..."

My eyes fluttered closed and somehow I managed to sleep soundly during the night. Whether I was just that exhausted or because of Edward's comforting hold on my waist was the cause, I'll never know; either way, I slept straight through the night.

And after tonight...

That's all a girl could ask for.

**A/N: Poor Bella :( what a jerk right? Oh, that James. **

**Anyways, what'd you think? Did you like or not like anything that happened or the way it worked out? **

**How about that Phil guy? What's your opinion on him? Bella liked him and trusted him with little Alec. Is he as good of a guy as people make him out to be? Is there something he's hiding from them? Is Alec really ever safe with him?**

**I don't know, you should tell me.**

**Anyways, took a while to get that one done. I'm done with it and getting into the next one as I type. Well, sort of. I can't type on both at the same time. I'm not quite THAT tallented. Or am I? You should tell me what you think in a pretty, little review ;)**

**Just click the button, you know you want to! REVIEW!**

**If you review I'll do a shout out in the next chapter? I don't know if that ever acutally works, but hey, I'll do a lot for a review. **

**- Em**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning, gorgeous." Edward sat a tray down in my lap around five in the morning and I yawned, wincing. "Oh! Sorry!"

I watched with a sigh as he withdrew the plate from my horribly bruised thighs and shins. Instead he moved up and into the bed, laying down next to me, and helping me eat the food in peace.

It smelled and looked amazing at the same time. He had put scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrown, and some OJ for me. I thanked him and ate up, knowing he didn't have to do it, but also knowing that he was too nice to do anything but. He'd only argue if I mentioned it to him like I wanted too.

So, I didn't.

"Thank you for the breakfast Edward..." I whispered, my eyes shooting up to him, and then back down to my sore hands. "Um, nobody's ever cooked for me before."

"Really? Why not?"

"I dunno', Dad was never a cook and Ella is a baby." I shrugged at him and he shook his head, rubbing the stubble on his jaw. I could tell he was tired. Probably just as tired as I was. His green eyes wore bags underneath and were a bit blood-shot.

"I'm sorry for exhausting you..."

"No, don't worry about it." He gave me a tired smile. I could see that he meant it behind his eyes but that didn't mean I agreed. "All that matters is that you're alright. I feel awful...for everything."

"Well, don't. We all screw up every once in a while. You just have to move on."

"Right...well, we need to go get Ella if you're still up to it. I'll gladly take the day off if you want. We could spend it at your place, or mine, or Esme's. Ella could even join us. Mom just left with Em and Al to get Rose and Jasper."

"I feel like crap, but I need to go to work." I sighed knowing I couldn't miss anymore pay. I have to save my sick-leaves for when Ella is ill or needs something.

"Bell..."

"No, Ed, I promise that I'm fine. But I do need to get out of bed and get going. I can't get by just sitting around here all the time..." I whispered and he shrugged taking the now empty tray and going to clean it off.

"Just so you know, it's obvious that you rarely spend time just sitting around here." He sighed and I watched his face, urging him to continue, silently. "But I'll let you off of the hook because we don't have a lot of time to argue. Ella is waiting. Does she know about all of this?"

"Did it look like I had time to call her in the mess yesterday?" I shot back before my face heated and I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing, Bella? I asked you a stupid question and you answered. No worries, darling."

"Alright...well...we need to go, right?"

"I think so," He smiled softly. "Here's your uniform, do you need help getting ready? I know you're probably sore...those bruises look awful." He glanced down at my left shin, where my pant-leg had rid up, and you could see the nasty purple gashes lining them horizontally. I cringed just thinking about standing on them. "Sorry 'bout those..."

"No...he did it...not you." I whispered and he sighed saying that he'd be back after taking the dishes downstairs.

I rolled over a bit and onto the edge of the bed, letting my sore legs dangle aimlessly. This bed was probably king sized and it was rather huge. My feet didn't touch the ground when I sat on the edge of it. I shook the though and grabbed my work uniform, slowly slipping it on over my battered body.

Edward came back up just as I was trying to button it up. I was struggling because my fingers were shaking incessantly. He gently took my hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze, pressing them to his lips, before laying them in my lap and finishing the buttoning for me.

When he finished he smiled softly, sympathetically at me, and stood to go brush his teeth. I'm assuming anyways, because he had placed a toothbrush next to me, and walked into the bathroom with the other. The one he'd given me was green, like his eyes, and the one he had was blue...why blue?

I pushed myself from the bed and wobbled into the bathroom with my own brush. He smiled at me, foamy-soap covering his lips, and I giggled at him. He handed me some paste and I quickly brushed with him.

Things were so routine with Edward. Even after everything that happened last night, it wasn't awkward to be with him. It was normal and natural. I liked it that way and decided not to speak my mind because it was so peaceful right now.

When we finished he carried me down the stairs and put my shoes on me. I kept reminding him that I wasn't handicapped, but he insisted. What can I say? I'm weak when it comes to this boy.

Of course he carried me out to his car at that point and I buckled myself in. As he got in on the driver's side I explained to him how to get to my Dad's house. He seemed to catch on pretty quickly as he started the car, turned on the heat, and pulled out of his own driveway and onto the streets of Hines.

When we got to Dad's house I let us in with the key and made sure to lock the door behind us as I made my way into the messy living room. There were a few of Dad's beers left out and some trash laying around. I sighed, dragging myself to go clean it up.

"Sorry about the mess, I really wish he'd quit with the drinking, especially with Ella home..." I whispered as I tossed it all in the bin.

"Don't worry about it, it's neither of your fault the way he acts. I don't mind." He smiled and handed me a few cans.

"I don't think she's up yet..." I whispered and looked around the empty space. I glanced at my watch and found that I still had some time to clean up around here before waking her. Otherwise she'd end up cleaning it.

I walked into the kitchen and found the pile of dishes in the sink. I rolled up my sleeves and began cleaning it all with a sigh. I don't think the dishwasher's been working. It's old and has been here since Dad moved us in. He didn't buy it - it came with this old place.

"You're washing the dishes?" Ed asked me softly as he walked in.

"Otherwise Ell will have to. Dad sure won't...she's too young for stuff like this." I breathed as I scrubbed at a plate.

"And you weren't?"

"I'm not saying that...it's just that...she's different. More special." I shrugged and he sighed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I'll wash them, you go visit with your little sister." He took the worn sponge from my hands and I sighed.

"I can't ask you to do that, Ed."

"Good thing you never asked, right?"

"F-fine...but let me know if you need anything." I told him and he grinned widely, hugging me one-armed, and then sending me off to greet my little sis.

I walked to the stair-case and had to go slow. The strain made me feel as if my legs were broken and it hurt like hell. So, I ended up using more upper-body-strength and practically pulling myself up by the railing. Either way, I got up there before it was time to take Ella to Esme's house!

I walked down the hallway and to her bedroom.

I walked into the old room and felt my lungs let out an involutary sigh at the sight of it. This was my room when I lived here too. We shared it. She never even had a crib, always sleeping on my chest when she was a new-born and by my side when she was older.

The room was painted a light yellow, from when Mom redid everything, way back when she and Dad first married. There was a twin-sized bed in the corner, a desk, one window, a closet, and a few odds and ends we'd accumulated over time.

Yeah, it may be a little shabby but it held so many memories. I glanced at her laptop that was sitting on her desk before looking at her, on the bed. Well...sort of her. She was all covered up in her blankets and pillows. I giggled, walked over, and slowly pulled them off of her, seating myself beside her.

"Ella, time to wake up..." I whispered softly and ran my fingers through my hair. "Wake up sweetheart,"

"B-Bella?" She yawned and her brown eyes fluttered open, looking right at me. I smiled softly at her and she sat up, rubbing her eyes clean. "What're you doin' here?"

"I'm here to take you to your new tutor, and plus, I kind of really missed you." I winked and a smile broke out on her face.

"A tutor? Like...a person? In a different house?" She asked already looking giddy.

"I figured you'd be getting tired of this old place." I chuckled and she shrugged. "Anyways, yes, it's at a very close friend of mine's house. Her name is Esme and she home-school's a few other kids. What do you say?"

"I can't wait!"

"Good, now, for the next two weeks you'll have to do your computer classes, but after that you're free to learn with the others. Deal?"

"I think I can handle that." She smirked and rolled out of the bed. "What should I wear?"

I watched as she danced around the room and sifted through different outfits I'd bought her, in her closet. It was so cute how enthusiastic she could be sometimes. She's such a happy kid, even with her poor raising-style.

We finally decided on a blue, long-sleeved shirt with lace on the sleeves, ends, and neck-line. She grabbed her dark-wash jeans, socks, and I grabbed her black jacket. She sat down on the bed and I pulled her hair up into a pony-tail, tying the other half of my blue ribbon in her hair.

I'd given it to her a few years ago, because she'd always wanted one just like mine, though I couldn't find one close enough. So, we cut mine in half. She got the small her half because she has a smaller head, which means less hair, right now.

One reason for always wanting it would be that she just looked up to me. But the second was probably the main one. I always told her stories about how my Mom gave it to me, and wore it, and about how she would have loved her. I know she would have, if she'd have stuck around, Ella could have her wrapped around her little fingers in no time.

"Ready to go, ladies?" Edward walked in and she yelped, nearly bouncing back ten feet.

"Ella, what's wrong?" I asked her and she watched Edward with a funny look on her face from the other side of the room. "This is my parter, from work, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella, your sister speaks very highly of you."

"Is he nice to you?" Ella whispered to me and I nodded, wondering where all of this was coming from. "Is he good?"

"Yes, sweetie," I chuckled and gingerly lifted myself from her bed, wrapping my arms around her. "What's gotten into you? You know that I would never let someone who I didn't like into this house. Ever."

"I just...I know. I worry sometimes. Besides, I see the bruises on your neck. I just hadn't asked about them yet." She whispered, ducking her head, and not making eye-contact.

"Oh. Anabella, don't worry about it. I just...I went on a date with a very mean man last night and he did some mean things to me. It wasn't Edward, the man's name was James, and Edward was the one who saved me from him." I explained and she sniffled. "Don't cry, baby, please...what's the matter?"

"N-nothing. It's just...why would somebody hurt you?"

"He was just a bully. He's hurt lots of people but was never caught. Don't worry about it though, as I said, he was arrested and is out of our hair forever!" I breathed and she nodded her little head.

I couldn't help but to pick her up and onto my hip for a while. It hurt like a witch but I felt bad for scaring her the way I did. I brushed away her tears with the pad of my thumb and let her rest on my shoulder for a while.

"I can carry her," Edward offered softly as we made our way to the stairs. "If she doesn't mind, that is."

"Can Ed carry you, hun?" I asked her and she pulled away. "My legs are hurting from last night. They got pretty banged up. He's very nice, and strong, so I promise you'd be super-safe."

"Pinky-swear?" She asked and I held out mine for her to wrap her's around. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and passed her to him. He smiled and held her, took one of my hands, and carefull led the two of us down the long case of stairs.

"So, Mr. Edward," She spoke to him as we all got back into his car.

"Yes, Ella?"

"How old are you?" She cocked her head to the side and I looked at him. Okay, so, I was a little curious myself. I've been working with him since July, two months, and I still don't know how old the guy is.

"I'm thirty-one." He shrugged.

"You're only eight years older than Bella!" She smiled and glanced at me. "And you're very handsome. You two should date!"

"Ella!" I felt my eyes widen and he chuckled, shrugging.

"What? I'm only being honest," she spoke with a smug look on her face. I rolled mye eyes and Ed smirked at her.

"You never know," Edward winked at her and her eyes widened, her face breaking out into a full-blown smile. I gave Edward a disapproving look. Don't get a girl's hopes up. I'm not referring to my sister's either...

We pulled up in front of the Cullen's house not to long later. Edward went around and helped me out and opened Ella's door for her. She was comfortable around him and watched us happily as he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me limp on up to the front of the house where Esme let us in.

"Hello sweeties," Esme smiled and put her hand on my lower back and led us all in. She helped Edward take me to the kitchen table where Is at down. He pulled out the seat next to me for Ella, and then sat down on my other side. Esme grabbed her coffee and sat it down across from me. After offering us some, we declined, she sat down with us. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Awful." I cleared my throat and Edward nodded, encouragingly.

"Yes, that's understandable." She sighed and gave me a look saying that we'd finish talking later. She then turned to my sister. "Hello sweetheart, my name is Esme Cullen; you're Ella, I presume."

"Yes." Ella nodded and I smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you dear," She smiled softly at Ell and I watched as her eyes lit up a bit.

"Bella told me why I'm here. You don't mind...right?"

"Just as selfless as her sister," Edward whispered with a tone of...amazement? Amazement...in his voice.

"Of course not, Ella! I'm happy to have you!" She offered her hand and I watched closely as Ella slowly reached out, placed her's in Esmes, and Esme squeezed it softly. Ell's face broke out into a smile at the same time as Esme's and she giggled.

"Good. Because I'm so happy to be here! You have no idea!"

We were all cut off by the sound of Alice crying through the baby-monitor. Esme smiled and let Edward go get her up since he hadn't seen her all night. Apparently all of the kids were here already; only the rest of them were asleep up in Emmett's bedroom for when he stays with them.

Esme offered for Ella go to up and see if the kids were awake and she agreed happily, running up, following Edward. I could tell that she was already fond of him, which is a very good thing with how much time I spend with him.

Esme then turned to me, and took my hand in hers.

"Bella, do you need anything?"

"Um, no...no thanks." I whispered. I need sanity. And maybe some family other than Ella. But nothing she could offer right now.

"Bella...just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm always here. It wasn't exactly the same but I went through something like this when I wasn't much younger than you are now." She whispered and I frowned.

"You said that last night...what did you mean, Esme?"

"Bella...when I first had Edward, it wasn't with Carlisle." She whispered and I coughed.

"What? But they look so much alike!"

"Sheer coincidence. Fate even. Carlisle is not Edward's biological father. Ed's biological father was abusive..."

"Oh no!" I gasped trying to comprehend how someone could ever hurt Edward or Esme. They were such good people!

"Yes...his name was Charles. He was great when we met in highschool. But after we graduated, and we eloped, he changed. I was pregnant with Edward and Carmen junior year and he was a decent Father...for a teenager, anyways. He was there and that was all I could ask. But when the twins turned three, he began to drink and one night he just hit me. It got bad from there on out."

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"He would come home and beat the crap out of me. And then rape me. And then he'd leave to drink some more or pass out. Edward, and his sister, would be locked in the other room. He never hurt them. Well, that's when I left him and met Carlisle. When he hit Edward, trying to get to Carmen...I was done. I got out of there.

"You do whatever you want with me, but when it comes to my babies...just don't go there." She whispered with a sheepish smile. "I'd met Carlisle before. I broke my leg while pregnant and he was there, with his Father, and we met. I never saw him after that until I left Charles. I ran into him again. I was having him treat Edward. Ed's jaw was broken. Poor baby..."

"I can't believe someone would ever...ever lay their hands on you. You guys are the sweetest, kindest people I know." I sighed, and she patted my cheek, catching tears that I hadn't noticed with her hand.

"You are too, you know. What that sick man did...it was wrong and it was never your fault."

"But...I should have said no! I went because he'd scared me. I don't have any backbone, Esme!"

"He had no right to do any of that, Bella. He took advantage of you. A young girl who only ever wanted to do the right thing - not hurt anybody." She told me and I could tell by the look in her eyes, the same green as Edward's, that she meant it.

"Thank you...for telling me all of this...I just...I feel so gross and alone right now. It's hard. I tell Ella everything but she's too young this time. I can't tell her this." I told her and she nodded, coming around the table and engulfing me into a hug.

"I'm always here. Ed's always there. Carlisle, the kids if they're old enough. You have all of us now. I don't know who is waiting for you at home...but you'll always have us. You're family already."

"You mean it?" I felt my eyes brim with fresh tears.

"Yes, Bella."

That's when someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Edward walking in. He wrapped his free arm around me and hugged me softly. Alice was gurgling in his other arm, patting my back with her dimpled hand.

I sighed and stood up after they backed away. Edward took my hand and helped me, only he didn't let go once I was up. He was probably worried about my legs. They were already in pain without the shaking from the tears.

"We should hit the road? Want to tell Ella goodbye?" He asked me and I nodded. As if on cue Ell came running in.

"Will you be okay today? With them?" I asked her, and she was already smiling. I wrapped my arms around her. "Good. I love you."

"Love you too, Bell." She whispered and I kissed her forehead before following Edward to the doorway.

"Have a good day you two. Take it easy, Bella." Esme told me with a hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Okay...thank you Esme. For everything. Be good Ellie!"

"Okay! Love you!" They yelled in unison and I walked out the door.

Edward helped me into his Volvo and buckled me in before we drove off to the station to pick up the bus. We decided to skip out on roll-call because of the fact that you have to stand for most of it.

So we got there and went straight to the bus to take inventory. Everything was there, thank goodness, so we had time to just hang out and talk. We spoke of nothing and everything while we were there. He did most of the talking as he told me about growing up with his Mom and Dad.

We were shocked when we were about to leave and my boss was knocking on our window. Edward went ahead and put us in park and rolled down the window. I looked at his obviously stress-filled face as he practically leaned on the door. He glanced between the two of us with a sigh and Edward asked him what was wrong.

"How you feeling, Swan?"

"Better every minute," I told him and he sighed again, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you thinking clearly? You do know that I didn't expect you back today. You can take all the time off that you need. No pressure," He told me and I smiled sheepishly knowing that he was only thinking of me.

"Of course...um, I just...work is what I do. I'd be worse if I weren't here and I'm already talking to people." I whispered and avoided his eyes. He sighed and shrugged.

That's when he looked up at Edward.

"Keep an eye on her. She's always been a tough kid but everyone needs someone to watch over them." He spoke with a certain tone of seriousness in his voice. It caused my eyes to water.

"Absolutely, I would have without your advice," He smiled and took my hand in his. "Partners."

"Be good you two. I won't be upset if you don't take some of the tougher cases today. Take it easy." He told us and we nodded simutaneously.

"Thanks chief," I whispered with a hoarse voice.

"You're always welcome, Bella." He smiled, nodded at us, and turned to go back to work.

"That was nice of him." Edward whispered.

"Yeah, he's the only person who really ever talked to me in my years here." I whispered.

"Years? I thought you were new."

"I've been volunteering here since I was sixteen. Don't worry about it. I usually go by invisible."

"Sixteen...that's seven years, Bella! I've been here since I was nineteen. That's twelve years. How did I not notice you...Jesus. I'm sorry, Bella, that's not fair to you." He looked at me, his green eyes sincere, and pulled at his hair.

"Don't stress about it, Edward. Nobody knew me. I got in and did what they needed and then I went home to take care of Ella. He used to talk to my Dad, when my Dad first joined the force...they stopped talking over time. My Dad changed. But when he met me he was always there. Though I was too shy to really talk to him about anything."

"The force..your Dad's an officer? Like the Forks Police?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell was he last night, then?" Edward was livid. I blushed and shrugged, saying that he must have been busy or something. I watched as he fumed and slammed his fists onto the wheel. "He was there wasn't he? Wasn't he?"

"Yes. But it doesn't matter, Edward! I don't talk to him anyways!"

"He's your fucking Father!" He hissed and I flinched in my seat. Edward never swears.

"Doesn't make him obligated to care!" I shot back and he scoffed.

"I can't believe him...I just...I could kill him, Bella. If Alice, or even Rosalie, or Ella...if something ever happened to any of them I'd be there, in a flash. Well, after I kick the assaulter's ass. I can't believe he didn't even acknowledge that his own daughter was a potential abduction victim...not to mention the rape. Jesus...I'm so sorry, Bella. Jesus...I had no idea."

By this point we were driving again. I sighed and shrugged at him, telling him that it was fine, and that I'm long past my abandonment issues. I may not be but that doesn't affect him. I will get over it eventually and when I do, it won't matter.

"Edward...I had you, right? And your parents. And as much of my sister as her age would allow. I don't need Charlie right now. I never really did. If I did absolutely need him in my life, well, I wouldn't be here." I reasoned.

"You...your logic is ridiculous, Swan." He glanced at me. "But you're right on one part of that. You have me and my family, always. And Ella...you definitely have Ella. And she has all of us too. Please, don't ever feel alone. You aren't."

"That's more than I could even ask of you." I shrugged. "So...thank you."

We didn't get any calls until around eleven-thirty, and the call we got shocked both of us. I couldn't put my finger on it at first but I definitely knew the address. After a few seconds of thinking I decided to just ask him and he told me it was his Mom's house.

I should have known by how far over the speed-limit we were going. I turned on the sirens and responded to the call, saying that we'd take it.

When we arrived at her house I cut the sirens and he immediately jumped out of the vehicle. Today had been a particularly cold day and I found myself shivering as I ran around to the back and grabbed the bag before following him into the house. When I got in, he was nowhere to be found.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered when the adrenaline began to wear off and I could feel every bruise. _Throbbing_.

"B-Bella!" I turned to see Ella running into the house from the back door.

"Ell, where is everyone? What's going on? Who's hurt, baby?" I asked her as I placed my hands on the side of her face and looked over her for any injuries. I should have known by how quickly she was shaking her head that it wasn't her this time.

Thank God.

"It's Esme," Her eyes watered and I let her take my hand as she pulled me out and through the kitchen. I found Alice, wailing, in her high chair and I sighed. I glanced outside and saw that Edward was indeed awake, and helping Esme. Ell continued as I walked over and pulled Alice from the seat. "She fell down the stairs and hurt her legs!"

"Oh, no..." I whispered as I placed Alice on my hip and walked out and looked down the steps and at the others. "Edward, do you guys need help?"

"No beautiful, I got it. Is Alice okay?"

"Seems like it. A little freaked out, but so is Ell," I placed my other hand on Ella's shoulder as she leaned into me.

"Okay. Thanks!" He called as he loaded his Mom onto a gurney. When did he get that? I shook the thought and quickly went back inside and found the other kids filing in.

"Okay, I have a way that you can all help us!" I offered quickly and they got excited. "You need to grab all of your jackets and shoes. Emmett, can you get your sister's for me? I don't know where Esme keeps everything." I asked him and they nodded, scattering.

I then glanced and saw that Edward was almost up the stairs. I huffed and ran over, quickly pulling the door open for them. "Edward Cullen, I could have very easily helped you."

"Oh hush, gorgeous girl, you're already helping with the...where'd the kids go?" He glanced around as he wheeled her in.

"I sent them to scavenge out their coats and shoes." I told him and he nodded, grinning.

"Good,"

"Bella, do we getta' ride in an ambulance?" Jasper asked me and I giggled, nodding my head. "Like Edward does every day?"

"Absolutely." I ruffled his hair as Emmett came in with Alice's coat. I dressed her and he dressed himself, just like the other kids. I had to help Jazz with his shoes, but everyone already seemed to have that down.

We got them out to the bus and loaded his Mom in. I filed the kids all across from me. Alice was in my lap, and Ella was next to me. Esme was just talking away as we went. If she wasn't all swollen in the legs you wouldn't be able to tell that she's probably broken them.

"You're so good with the kids!" Esme beamed and I shrugged and hugged Ell one-armed.

"Practice." I smirked at my sister and she rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you're just natural." Esme shrugged. "I always was. I loved babies. It was hard when I found out that I could only have Edward and Carmen."

"I can imagine..." I whispered and she shrugged. "But I'm thankful for them. And then I now get to help with all the angels in this room. Even Ella, and meeting you. You're all great kids." She told me and I blushed, and shrugged.

"You're such a nice person, Esme."

"You are too. Don't ever doubt that." She winked and I shrugged, again.

When we pulled up at the hospital I wasn't surprised that Carlisle was the first doctor to come running out of the ER doors. Edward helped me unload the crowd as Carlisle looked over his wife. I was still holding Alice, as Edward now was holding Jasper, and pushing his Mom's gurney.

Esme kept shoe-ing him off and promising that she wasn't dying. He wasn't so sure, making her re-tell her story about how she fell down the stairs when going out to get one of her gardening tools that she'd left out yesterday.

"Alright, kiddos, take a seat." Edward helped them all into waiting room seats before turning to me in order to take his daughter. "Hey baby girl!"

When he pulled her into his arms she let out a surprising squeal and turned back to me, swinging her arm in my direction. Edward was shocked and asked what she wanted. She only gurgled and looked at me again. I blushed and shrugged, offering to take her back from him. He handed her back to me and she clutched onto me, proving that she only wanted me to begin with.

"I was going to say that I took her because you shouldn't be lifting too much weight today, you're tired." He offered and I shrugged.

"I don't have to hold her if you miss her, but I am perfectly capable of carrying her for a while. She's such a tiny little thing!" I cooed and she giggled, leaning into me, and wearing a content look on her face.

"Wow...she rarely ever makes that face." He chuckled and I flushed bright red. "She likes you."

"She's such a sweetheart." I whispered and breathed in her pretty, baby-smell.

I used to love just holding Ella. She smelled just like this... I began to rock Alice a bit and watched as her green eyes fluttered closed. She and Emmett looked so much like Edward and Esme that it was amazing. They were all so beautiful...they could be models if they wanted to be.

Edward rubbed my back with his free hand, the other holding some paper-work as we just stood there in the silence and watched the kids. They all chatted quietly, making me happy that Ella had gotten along with Rosalie so well. I was afraid that she'd shy-out on them, like I would whenever I was around other kids.

That's when Carlisle walked out, pushing Esme in a wheelchair, and smiling along the way. Edward rushed over, and I walked at a slower pace. Not only do I have shorter, sore legs, but I also was carrying his daughter.

"What's going on? How are her legs?" Edward bombarded Carlisle with questions and Carlisle only laughed, telling him to calm down.

"She's fine. She dislocated her knee-cap, but it's back in place and should be fine in a few weeks. She's just got to stay off of her feet and in this brace." He pointed out and Esme nodded, with a sigh.

"Will you still be able to watch the kids?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Carmen's coming to stay with us. She's going to help me!" She told us and Edward sighed with relief.

"Good, I can't wait to see her."

"Twins, right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yep. I'm thirty seconds older though!"

"Esme, are you feeling better?" Jasper toddled over with the other kids on his tail and Esme smiled, pulling him up and into her lap.

"Absolutely, little-man!" She smiled and hugged him. That's whens he saw Alice, who was out like a light, in my arms. "I see someone's taken to Bella quite easily."

"Oh, Alice adores B already!" Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around the both of us. "But who doesn't? Bella is great!"

When we got back to the station it was just Edward, Ella, and I. We walked in and immediately ran into the chief.

"Hey, um, this is my sister...Anabella. But we call her Ella for short," I smiled as Ella shook the chief's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ella." He smiled and Ella nodded. "Do you need me to watch her while you two go change out?"

"That would be great if you aren't busy," I nodded my head.

"Okay, would you like a tour of the station, Ella?" He turned to her and she nodded, excitedly before hugging us and following him out of the room.

I then proceeded to follow Edward on into the lockeroom. We got changed quickly, our backs to each other, and when I finished I turned to face him. I was shocked to not find him changing his clothes, but rather now in his clothes, but sitting on the bench with his face in his hands.

I carefully walked around the bench, not needing any more bruises than I have, and made my way to his weeping form. I sat down on the seat beside him and wrapped my arm stiffly around him. I wasn't sure if he'd be upset about all of this, my touching him and all.

He didn't seem to mind as he ducked his head under my chin. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and whispered comforting words to him. I'm not sure what was wrong, but I'm pretty sure he's stressed out after everything with his Mom today.

When his cries quieted I sighed and finally asked him what was wrong. "Edward...why are you crying?"

"I just...so much has happened. First James hurt you...and almost took you from me forever. And then you told me about your Dad...and then my Mom fell..." He was hardly speaking, more just blubbering.

"I don't mean to cause so much trouble, Edward, I really don't." I whispered, shaking my head furiously. "I only ever want to help you!"

"No, you don't do it on purpose. I know that. I just...I worry. And I got freaked out. I'm sorry you had to see this." His voice cracked again.

I sighed.

"Edward...we're partners. Remember?"

"Partners." His face, though still in tears, cracked a small smile before he sheepishly looked at me. "Partners."

I wrapped my arms around him one last time and just let him rest it out, knowing that even though bad things are happening out there in this world right now, and that things may not be perfect tomorrow...even with all of that, I know that things are okay right now and that I have him.

Partners, right?

**A/N: FIRSTLY. I forgot to post a disclaimer on the first three chapters and so, this is it. I don't own! Stephenie will, for life!**

**So, I wrote the second half of this with a horrible-ass headache and I apologize for any mistakes. I may or may not have discovered how bad my metal-allergy actually is by trying to pierce my ears again. My neck, ears, and left cheek swelled up...and then I passed out about two hours ago and bruised my face on the sink...**

**I guess I got one thing out of it? If Bella ever passes out in this story, I know how it feels and all of that scary junk.**

**So, you know, Mom gave me some 'lazy-Em-time' and I sat down and finished this chapter! I forgot to post it though...I was going to, two hours ago. Either way...weird.**

**Anyway! What do you think? I liked it but your opinion is the second most important & it's even better when you're kind enough to share it! Their relationship will quickly progress from this point, though no matter what they'll always have those hurdles. I like to keep it true to the title this time. So, with that, review! **

**On that note, I think I'll go to bed. Before I pass out and this time delete my story by smashing my head into the keyboard. That would be very bad, in my opinion, how about yours? Ha.**

**Let's hope not.**

**- Em**

**P.S. - I really don't know much on the topic of rape and I apologize if it's either unrealistic, or offensive to anybody. I certainly don't mean for it to go in that direction. Once again, I don't mean any harm. I'm just working off of my fifteen-year-old imagination and hoping it makes a little more sense for you than it does myself.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Still sick, Swan? Maybe you shouldn't be working...you could be passing whatever this is on to the patients." Edward frowned as I brushed my teeth in the locker room.

"I'm fine, Ed." I yawned and he frowned at me.

"Fatigue. Bella...I really wish you'd see a doctor. Or better yet, let my Dad look at you. I trust him more than anybody else!"

"Why do you worry so much?" I whispered as I walked around to the lockers and grabbed my purse, stuffing my tooth brush in. I decided to bring the purse today, fearing I'd vomit again, and have to sit through the nasty after-taste for the rest of the day.

"Because, B, you're important to me. I don't like the idea of you being ill!" He threw his hands in the air and I raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging his words. He then crossed his arms and sat down across from me on the bench. "I'm serious Isabella Swan. You need to see a doctor. What if it's serious? You've thrown up and slept a lot lately. I don't like it."

"Ed, we're paramedics. Practically doctors...okay, a little far off...but as close as you're going to get without Medical School. The point is, if I thought I needed a doctor then I'd find one." I put my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye then. "But I don't. I would if I needed too but I don't. Stop with the constant worries!"

"No. I refuse." He smirked and took one of my hands before standing up. "Now, let's try and catch the rest of role call, okay? Since you so easily interrupted the beginning."

I scoffed openly and he winked at me, practically strutting from the room.

Edward and my relationship had developed to an entirely new level in the last month. It's totally screwn my emotions over and could possibly be why I've been so sick lately. He's been so nice and done everything for me. Which only makes me feel like even more of a jerk every night when I go home and cry myself to sleep.

I shook the thought not feeling like being in that mind-set right now. I have to think super-positive whenever I'm around him. My usual attitude only upsets and worries him. Which, again, is so weird to me.

Though even with all of the crazy stuff going on inside my head, I can't get myself to blow my 'cover'. I was always normal around Edward, making jokes, and smiling. It's hard not to when you're in his presence. Either way...

We walked into the room and all eyes shot to me, which, in reaction, caused my entire head to heat up with a blush. I looked at my shoes and went to sit over by the window, next to Edward. He gave everyone the stink-eye as he wrapped an arm protectively around me.

Some of the firemen around here can be rude and down-right mean about things and for some reason, lately, they've decided to take it out on me. It's nothing too horrible, just some catty remarks, and then some rumors about Ed and I having an affair.

It's down-right hurtful. Though Edward isn't helping himself by wrapping his arm around me right now. Or driving me to and from work. _Or _when he was taking Ella and I out for ice-cream last weekend. Wow, maybe they aren't that out of their minds; maybe I need to cut back on my Edward time.

I really don't want to come off as _clingy _either.

When they finished call Edward led me on out to the bus. It was my turn to take inventory and his turn to vent. It's what we do. We take turns, every two days, and whoever isn't checking everything gets to vent and/or complain.

"So, I've been thinking..." He began and I looked up, catching the roll of gauze, which was mid-toss, that he'd been nervously messing with.

"Thinking? Is it of anything of interest?" I asked and slipped the gauze into our main bag of medicines and emergency supplies.

"Well, I hope so," He stopped and looked at me. I felt my brow furrow slightly and I finished up, climbing awkwardly into the front, with Edward's help. "Anyway...you and I have became quite the team this month."

"Yes," I nodded thinking about how I now, easily, consider him as my best friend.

"Well...Bella...I like you." He stopped and turned to look at me. I pursed my lips and froze where I was.

He doesn't mean that he likes me does he? I mean, I like him too, in both ways...but I couldn't ever tell him. He's Edward and way out of my league. I'd never be his type. He means that he likes me as a parter; as in I'm better than someone like James or Mike Newton. I licked my lips before beginning to work again.

"You're a good partner too, Ed." I whispered.

"No, Bella. _Like-like_. I feel immature saying it that way but I don't know too many other ways to say it." He scratched his head and I turned to face him.

His green eyes were staring me down with a certain level of intensity behind them. I huffed and quickly tossed the rest of the supplies where they belonged and then climbed up and into the passenger seat. He was still watching me closely and when I finished putting my purse away, I looked at him.

"What? What exactly are you trying to say?"

"That I'd really like to go on a date with you, Bella." He took in another deep breath. "Okay, so, the hospital is doing it's anual 'ball' or whatever. It's a black-tie event and Dad invited us. We'll be the only fireman/EMT type people there, unless someone else was specifically invited by their family. I got you and I a ticket and I was hoping you'd be my date."

"Y-you want to date me?"

"Well, eventually more, but yes...for now dating works." he shrugged.

"Okay...um...well...if you're sure then yes. I'd love to go with you to the banquet." I spoke slowly and prayed that he didn't cut in saying that he changed his mind about it or that he was just kidding with me.

He didn't.

"Also, though, because the banquet won't be very private or very us...I figured we could go out on an actual date-date. Like, I could take you somewhere for dinner. Sunday, even."

"Oh. Alright. Yeah...if you want to then I'm all for it." I nodded as we pulled from the lot. He smiled and nodded quickly.

"Absolutely, I can't wait!" He exclaimed and I blushed.

"So, um, what brought this on?" I asked him and he merely shrugged.

"I've just been thinking about it for a while and for some reason today was the day that I asked." He explained and I nodded with another shrug. If I don't have logic then it's only fair that he doesn't need it.

I watched as we drove through Forks and the rain splashed the windshield; more like smacked, it was pouring. This last month has made me like rain a lot for a few reasons. I went from hating it with a burning passion to counting down till each thunderstorm.

Firstly, rain isn't as cold and scary when you have people to get through it with. I still am unsure at times, and I worry about whether they're all real or not...Though I know better. I take it one day at a time and with them, those days go a lot faster than you'd ever believe they could.

The second reason is the more miniscule one. Lately I've been suffering from fatigue and dizziness. I try not to tell Edward, because he worries so hard, but it's definitely happening. And it's only about ten times worse when it's even just a little warmer out - which means sunny.

So, the rain helps hide it.

I may be sick. I could be dying. Though if I were I really wouldn't want to know. I'd rather just go in peace - happily surrounded by the Cullen family. Who wouldn't? Okay, maybe my thoughts are just a tad morbid but I honestly don't know what's going on with myself right now.

Expect the worst...

and as _Esme _would say, hope for the best.

But still, _expect the worst_.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I was pulled from my reverie by Edward's voice. I cleared my throat and shrugged, mumbling about how I was basically thinking about the last month and everything that's happened. Everything that has changed. He nodded and continued, "Like your sudden illness?"

"Must we talk about it, again?" I whined and he shrugged.

"I'd like to think you're healthy."

"Then think it. _I'm _not stopping you!" I threw my hands up and he rolled his green orbs at that.

"Right, Bella...you know you can tell me anything? If you feel that something is wrong, you can tell me. We don't even have to see my Dad. We can go see any doctor on this planet, off of this planet if we can get there...Just please...are you okay?" He spoke seriously this time and I pursed my lips for the hundredth time this morning.

"I don't know, okay?" I finally spat. "I honestly don't know what's going on these days. I'm sick, tired, dizzy, sore...I just. I don't know."

"Well, you and I are together enough for me to know you aren't having sex - even if you were the kind of person to do that..." He grumbled. "So, that crosses pregnancy or STD off...right?"

"I'd like to think so," I nodded.

"You haven't picked anything up from a patient. It's been too long since things have been that serious." He added and I nodded slowly, thinking through the last four weeks of asthma attacks and car-accidents. Nothing contagious with these siblings. He sighed. "And I can't think of a flu that you'd still be standing with that lasts more than a week."

"None." I nodded.

"What the hell?" He frowned and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we'll just have to wait this one out, you know, for more symptoms." I told him and he frowned harder, scratching his chin. Time to change the subject, what do you say? "When's the banquet?"

"Friday."

"It's Wednesday..." I bit my lip.

"Yes. Esme and Carmen have some dresses you can wear if you need to," He offered and I sighed and nodded.

I've given up on saying no to clothing from Esme. She'll wear something once and then give it all away to good-will. She said and I quote "_I certainly don't look at you as 'good-will' but you're like a daughter to me, and so, I'm passing things down_." I cried when she told me this and now I can't get out of anything.

I haven't met Carmen yet. She ended up just moving into Forks after her Mom broke her leg, claiming that she and her husband were ready to settle down anyways. They've been doing a lot of travel lately, changing cities for his job all the time. He was officially hired as a detective at the station yesterday, I put in a good word, and now they're here.

The point is, I have been busy, especially when Edward and I are late dropping Ella off everymorning. We rarely even get to greet Esme these days. We're in, and then we're out. I'd feel bad if I weren't so nervous.

"Okay...I'll go." I spoke up after I realized that I hadn't answered him yet.

"Great!" He smiled at me and I smiled back, this time, minus the nerves, it was pretty genuine.

"Great," I sighed.

We suddenly got a call to a home over in the apartments beside the schools. I responded to it quickly and turned on the sirens. A lot of people lived there and the different things that could happen ranged. They didn't explain what happened in the call, so we'd have to hope that we can handle it this time.

When we pulled up I grabbed the bag and Edward grabbed the backboard before we began running into the building. I was out of breath by the time we reached room 'F' on the third floor, though Edward hadn't even broke a sweat.

I bet the jerk works out every night.

"You okay?" He frowned when I caught up and he unlocked the door. "I know you aren't a runner, but damn, you don't usually get so out of it..."

"I'm fine," I wheezed. "Just go take care of the patient."

"If you're sure..." He looked weary as he pushed the door open and we walked into the room.

I immediately recognized the smell of a 'grandparent' and huffed. I hope whoever it is happens to still be alive. Not only for the kids in the picture on the mantle, but also because I've been so nauseous. Throwing up on a corpse is never a good thing.

I followed Edward into the back hallway where we found an elderly woman, who I'd recognized from the photos, laying on the floor. She was breathing a little heavy but seemed completely aware of us. I smiled sheepishly and knew Ed would have my back with his charm. Sometimes I get shy around people, sometimes I don't, it's weird but Edward understands.

"Oh, thank you two for coming!" She smiled as I flipped on the light and Edward helped her lay out straighter.

"Absolutely no problem, M'am." Edward gave her his crooked grin and I swear the woman was already fawning over him.

I can't even blame him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked her and she smiled at me, her hazel eyes soft.

"Oh, silly ol' me came out here to turn the AC up and I tripped over my own feet!" She exclaimed as if it were the craziest thing int he world. Don't worry, lady, you aren't the only clumsy one in the room.

"Is that so?" Edward winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you a 'tripper'?" She asked me and I giggled.

"Horribly."

"Does this young man help catch you?" She gave him a stern look as he checked her breathing with a stethoscope. I began to set the gurney up so that we could move her and Edward smiled widely.

I decided to answer her. "Every time I fall."

"Good," She nodded once. "A true gentleman!"

That's when a loud screech rang throughout the house. One that indicated that boiling water was done boiling. My Mom used to make tea and...I cut the memory short, standing up quickly, and asking her where the kitchen was.

The loud noise had already triggered my headache back on after Tylenol had dulled it a few hours ago. I groaned and glanced at Edward, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He stopped where he was, lifting the gurney up, and onto it's wheels, and watched me closely.

"Bella..."

"I just...I need..." I began but it was already too late.

My eyes were watering already but now they just went completely black. When I opened them back up I was still mumbling about the boiling water, but I knew that it wasn't a problem now.

It didn't take long for me to realize that I was in Edward's arms and that something was off. He was practically in tears as he repeated my name over and over. I reached around and took his hand into mine and squeezed it lightly.

"Oh, God, Bella Swan, don't you ever do that to me again!" He pressed his hands to my cheeks and looked me over. "You're going to see a doctor Bella."

"I'm fine...I just...did I faint?"

"Jesus, yes, Bella!" He scooted over. I realized we were still seated in the woman's hallway, and that she was watching us from the side, up on the gurney.

"Ed...the patient...we need to help her." I moved to stand up but another wave of dizziness passed over my body. I groaned.

"You still feel sick, don't you?" He asked and I shrugged. He huffed and kissed my hair before scooting me to the side. "I'm going to go make sure that the bus is unlocked. I'm carrying you down first, and then Mrs. Withers."

"She's a patient!" I argued.

"She's fine, don't worry," He put his hands on my cheek before standing up all the way. "She dislocated her hip. We'll go and get her a brace, and help her get help and everything, and it'll be fine. But whatever is wrong with you seems a hell of a lot worse. So, I'll be carrying you first!"

"Such a drama-queen," I rolled my eyes as he left the room.

"Oh, are you pregnant sweetie? Is it his?" I was shocked as the woman spoke. I looked up to see her eyes, bright and excited. Pegnant? With Edward's baby? Hell no! Not that I wouldn't want to be, I'm just _not_.

"I shouldn't be..." I sniffled, shocking myself, having not known that I was crying. "I haven't had sex...just the rape...but I was on birth control and they even gave me Plan B."

"Maybe it failed?" She offered and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Both? I don't really see it. God, I've probably got cancer or something." I cried feeling a sudden wave of anxiety overtake the tiredness. She was trying to comfort me by cooing from across the room. That's when Edward walked in.

I didn't want to keep crying but I had literally lost control of my emotion. He came running straight to me and pulled me into his arms. I only kept on sobbing and soaked his shirt through with tears. Good thing the uniforms come in a dark, dark navy-blue color.

"Hey, hey...what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me and I swiped at my face again.

"I don't know!" I wailed.

"You have been strangly moody lately," He pressed his hand to my forehead as if too check for a fever. "We should see my Dad. I'll clear our schedule for the afternoon - Aro and Caius wanted this shift anyway."

"No, Edward, we wont." I sighed as the tears finally calmed.

"Bella...I just...you're scaring me! You passed out, right there. One second you were fine and the next second I was checking to make sure you were still alive! And then I come in to find you bawling your pretty-brown-eyes out!"

"I just...I'll figure it out." I whispered and he sighed.

"I give you less than a week to feel better!" I knew he was serious but that didn't mean I wasn't still terrified of what was going to come in the week ahead.

To say I was nervous when it became time for the banquet would be understating life in itself.

I'd already been sick twice today and I hadn't even gotten dressed enough to go to their house. I would be picking up Ella and leaving her with the other kids at Rosalie's house. Rose is having a sleepover while her Mom watches all of the girls.

If Esme and Edward know, and trust, these people then I know that I can.

I quickly changed into some jeans and a random black t-shirt. I'd be getting all 'dolled-up' in a bit anyway.

Edward would be picking me up and dropping me off at his house and then picking me up and taking me to the banquet after. Ella is ready and it's only a matter of time before Edward finally gets here. I glanced at the clock, furthermore proving that he'd be arriving soon.

With that I walked on down to the front of the apartment building - making sure to lock up first - and walked on over to where he usually parks. It's not raining tonight, though if the temperature drops enough then it could snow, so I'm not sure if that really makes it any better.

I sighed with relief, watching as my breath splayed out in front of me, when his car pulled in. He got out, opened the door, and welcomed me into his warm car. I was more than happy to get out of the brisk, October air. After he walked around and got in on the other side he turned to smile widely at me.

"I cannot wait for tonight!" He chuckled and I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too."

"We're still picking up Ella, right?" He asked me and I nodded. He then proceeded to pull onto her main road.

When we pulled up in front of the house I was ready to get out and go in, but was stopped when Ella practically came tumbling out of the house. Edward quickly went around to help her into the back and I glanced back into the seats.

I hadn't even noticed Emmett and Alice sleeping back there.

Ella climbed in with a dazed look on her face and Edward walked around and sat in the driver's seat. I didn't pay much attention to him as I twisted my body to look at my sister. She had her arms crossed and was looking anxiously out the window.

"Something wrong, Ell?" I whispered and her brown eyes shot to mine.

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" I repeated and she just nodded this time.

"I'm fine Bella. Thanks."

"If you're absolutely sure," I frowned and turned back in my seat. Edward just shrugged at me before pulling out and driving off to Rose's house.

Rosalie and Jasper lived in a bigger-sized house in a popular neighborhood. Their parents are lawyers so it didn't surprise me too much. Though I knew that they didn't spend much time in their own home with how much their parents worked. Esme said that they were great parents but that they loved their job equally as much.

So, they spent a lot of time at Esme's.

"We're going in to meet them," Edward smiled and I nodded climbing out with Ella. He went around to wake the kids and I decided to help by unbuckling Alice's carrier and putting the blanket over it. Edward looked up and shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind." I shrugged at the same time that he did before we both went around the side of the car.

We walked up the steps, Edward had Emmett on his hip, while I had the diaper bag over one shoulder, and Alice in my other hand. Ella walked silently beside me and I could feel some strange, raw emotion radiating off of her. Though, I chose to ignore it. I know my sister and I know that she'll talk when she needs to.

The door opened, revealing an exact, older copy of Rosalie. Irena, I think, Esme called her. Her husband, Marcus, had a case tonight so it would just be the kids and her. She smiled and let us into the house, leading us into a large kitchen.

"Is Ella here Mommy?" Rosalie came running in. She grinned widely when she found Ella in our little group and told her to come play with her. "Ella! I got some new _Barbie's_, you will love them!"

"Okay..." Ella turned and looked at me. I'd sat Alice's carrier on the table with the bag so that she could hug me. And that she did. She then proceeded to whisper in my ears. "Just in case I don't get to say goodbye."

"Okay, monkey," I giggled and kissed her hair. She gave me one last squeeze before pulling away. "Love you Ella."

"I love you too, Bella! I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes," I nodded and Rosalie immediately took her hand and they ran from the room. "Be good, ladies."

"Of course!" Rosalie called from the other room.

"I'll take good care of her," Irena smiled with a sort-of cold look in her eyes. I tried to look past it, and saw that she generally meant it. What was with the stony face?

"So, you and Edward are going out?" She asked as she walked over to check on Alice.

"Yep, I'm so happy," Edward wrapped his free arm around my waist. The other was still occupide by Emmett. He was out like a rock! "We're going to the banquet tonight and then Sunday I have a surprise date for her."

"Ooh, sounds romantic," She winked before holding her arms out to take Emmett.

"I can carry him," Edward chuckled. "Is the couch okay?"

"Absolutely, you know where it is," She smiled and he walked from the room, leaving me with the woman. I felt it grow awkward quickly as I went to make sure Alice's diaper bag had everything in it. She turned to me with a speculative look in her blue eyes. "You are Ella's sister?"

"Um, yes." I nodded slowly.

"You're very close." She continued and I shrugged, nodding. "You have a bond that of a Mother and her Child even."

I froze at her words.

"I'm not her Mother, if that's what you're getting at," I blushed furiously and defended us. "Um, Dad just brought her home one day. I took care of her since. Of course we'd get really close because of that. I practically raised the girl!"

"I see..." She frowned as Edward walked in.

I could tell that he sensed the level of discomfort as he looked between the two of us with confusion. I just glanced at him, pleading with him, to say that it's time to go, before zipping up Alice's bag, and pulling the gurgling baby out. She'd woken up the moment that Edwrad left the room.

"I think we should hit the road..." Edward spoke softly and I could tell that he was purely speaking on my own account.

"Goodbye precious, be good for Irena!" I cooed and Alice blinked a few times before I kissed her cheek, and then her little forehead.

"I love you my little princess," Edward smiled and took her into his arms. After he bid his goodbyes he passed her to Irena and told her when he'd last fed and changed her. She promised that she'd keep her on her schedule and began talking to her. Edward sighed. "Well, we'll be back in the morning, I guess."

"Have fun you two!" She rocked Alice, who already looked nervous in her new surrounding,

"Thanks, tell Em I love him when he wakes up," Edward smiled as we walked out the door. As soon as we were out of her hearing range, Edward linked his arm to mine, and turned his face to speak to me. "What happened back there? While I was in with Emmett?"

"I don't want to say anything to cause trouble..." I began but finished, cutting him off before he could tell me to just tell him. "But...I think she was under the impression that I was lying to all of you...and that Ella is my daughter and not my sister."

"What? I mean, I know you look alike, but siblings look alike all the time!" Edward scoffed and I shrugged.

"She just made a comment about how our bond was particularly strong and that we act more like Mother and Child than Sisters."

"Oh well, let her think what she may, I know the truth and I know you. She may be well...she may be kind of cold but she's very good with the kids, so you can trust her with Ella." He comforted me and I merely nodded, thanking him.

When we walked into Esme's I was immediately pulled into a hug by her. She greeted me, and asked how I was, and all of that stuff. I shrugged and lied, saying that things have been great. I also caught Edward's glare from off to the side.

"She most certainly has not been great, she's been-..."

"Edward." I spoke sternly, turning to face him. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't, yo-..."

"Stop." I pressed and he sighed.

"You tell them. Tell my Mom. She knows stuff, like...women stuff." He offered and I glowered at him. In front of his Mom? And his sister? I bet I'll really be leaving an impression on Carmen now!

"Edward, don't badger the poor girl." Esme sighed and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"Promise you'll talk to her?" Edward sighed, and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll try." I practically lied.

"Promise me, Isabella."

"Fine! I'll talk to her. Calm down," I huffed feeling annoyed with his insistance. He nodded sternly and kissed my forhead before hugging his Mom and sister. He was finally out the door when I let out a sigh before turning to the two other women in the room. Believe me when I say I was feeling a little more than awkward now.

Looking between Esme and Carmen was almost confusing. Carmen was like her copy only she had lighter hair, like Edward's, and just had a younger look to her. You could quite easily see that they were Mom and Daughter. Not to mention the fact that they're both absolutely gorgeous!

"I'm Carmen Salazar," She smiled and held out her hand. I shook it happily as I realized that she wasn't going to be mean to me.

I could see it in her eyes - she was as nice as the rest of the Cullen's!

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I nodded and she smiled.

"Bella. I like it!" We all laughed as Esme led us back to her bedroom.

"Okay, so, we have some dresses. Carmen wore the same size as you when she was your age and style hasn't changed that much." Esme smiled and I nodded, nervously as she pulled out some from the closet. "And you're such a thin little thing, a lot should fit you."

"Okay..." I spoke slowly as she held up a blue gown.

"This one is cut exactly like the dress you wore when we met with the social worker, only it's longer." She smiled as she passed the rack to me. "You looked stunning in that, so I'm sure this one will look beautiful too."

"Sure...thanks." I nodded and took it to the bathroom to change into it.

I slipped on the blue gown only to find that it was very snug above the waist-line on me. My breasts barely even fit into it! And then there's the fact that I couldn't pull it up high enough because of how tight the mid-section was. Though it was definitely the same dress - maybe she was wrong on the measurements?

I suddenly got nervous. What do I tell her? That she's completely wrong and that this dress would never fit me? She probably spent some time trying to pick out some dresses that would fit me. How could I be so rude to Esme? I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at my form in the mirror.

The dress only made me look heavy too. Not a plus at all.

"Are you okay in there?" She called after a few seconds of me trying to catch my breath and not hyperventilate.

"Um...are you sure it's cut the same?" I squeaked out.

"Yeah, I thought so at least, what's the problem? Did you lose some weight, honey?"

"Er...not exactly." I whispered as I pulled the bathroom door open. Esme gasped at the sight and walked around the back, apparently only to find that it wasn't even zipped all the way. The zipper won't go up farther!

"Oh dear," She frowned and I felt the tears begin to fall. She looked at me. "Oh, don't cry honey, we'll find another dress."

"I'm fat, Esme!"

"No, you aren't, you're still tiny. I guess you may not be as tiny as you were four weeks ago, though..." She pulled out the dress from a month ago and handed it to me. "Here, we can test it with the actual dress."

"O-kay..." I sniffled and she just patted my back, sending me back into the bathroom.

The other dress was the same as the first one I tried - tight and uncomfortable. What happened?

"It doesn't fit!" I practically wailed. She came in and Carmen handed me another dress.

"Here, wear this one. Only don't wear your bra so that you'll have more room up there." She offered and I wiped at my eyes and took the dark blue, almost black, gown from her. She took the other two and walked out with Esme on her tail.

I slipped it on and even though it wasn't super comfortable in the waist, it still fit, and that's all I could ask. I sighed with relief when I could zip it all the way up and I spun around in the mirror. It was silk, like a wrap-around, and strapless...and beautiful!

I walked out and they both gasped. I almost asked what was wrong but Esme practically began squealing, repeating that it was perfect, and that Edward would adore me in it. Cue another blush.

I walked over and sat in front of the vanity. Carmen's hair was done when I'd gotten here and she changed into her emerald green dress while I put this one on. Esme still had to go get ready but Carmen would be staying behind to help me with my hair and makeup. Thank goodness because I'm no good at those two things.

"So, how far along are you?" She asked as she curled my hair and I froze.

"I am not pregnant!" I practically groaned and she frowned.

"You look pregnant. And you're acting pregnant." She shrugged and I burried my face in my hands.

"I'm not, okay? You have to have sex to get pregnant. And the only sex I've ever had was a month ago...and completely involuntarily done. Plus they gave me _Plan B_ and I'm on birth control. I'm not pregnant, okay?" I spilled and she sighed.

"What if..." she sighed and started again. "Bella, what if they counter-acted with each other and stopped working all together? I'm a doctor you know." She added and I bit my lip, shaking my head. _No way_. "And things like this happen all the time. And you've shown signs of fatigue, you've gained some in two certain areas...it has baby written all over it."

"But...I can't be!" I huffed.

"Have you been sick lately?"

"Yes." I was honest. What's the point in making up shit now? She sure seems to have it all figured out. She's a doctor anyway.

"And you've been faint?"

"Yes." I nodded again.

"And your breasts and waistline have grown, even just a little bit?"

"Yes, Carmen." I closed my eyes knowing what was coming next.

"I think you should take a test then. I mean, if this all, and a test isn't accurate then I don't know what is. I could even take you in and get you a blood test if you want. I'm qualified, you know." She offered and I merely shook my head.

"I'm not pregnant, Carmen." I argued.

"I beg to differ," She spoke in a sing-song voice.

That's when Esme walked back in. She was clad in a long, purple gown. It was beautiful and worked incredibly with her complexion. Carmen giggled and went over to hug her Mom before leading her back over to us.

When I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror I found that my hair was done. It fell in loose curls around my face and looked great. All that was left would be a light coating of makeup and then I'd be all done. They both already were.

"So, what did I miss?" Esme asked as she began with my foundation.

"Okay, well, I think Bella is pregnant." Carmen told her and Esme froze where she was, the makeup brush still lightly touching my cheek. It sort-of tickled even...

Okay, off topic much?

"You do?"

"She shows every symptom but refuses to get a test done." Carmen sighed and Esme frowned at me. I shrugged and mumbled about how I was covered in that area. "Bella, believe me when I say, I can tell..."

"Please, could we not talk about it? Not tonight..." I breathed and they both sighed in response before Esme began nodding.

"So, Carmen, you said there were a few reasons as to why you're here in Forks again?" She changed the subject and Carmen was suddenly giddy again.

"Oh! Mom!" She giggled before calming down and going back to my eye-shadow. "Well, Eleazar got a job as deputy!" She began and I felt my frame go rigid. If he's deputy then that makes him my father's partner. This made my stomach roll in disgust, and anger...

"I think I'm gonna' be sick!" I moaned as I rolled out of the chair, barreling my way through Esme and on to the bathroom again.

Esme followed quickly and held my hair out of the way as I cleared the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I hadn't had much today because I have a hard time holding stuff down, but it was still enough for this entire moment to be completely and utterly disgusting. I huffed as I pulled back away from it.

"I'm so sorry Esme," I panted. "I hope I didn't ruin the dress...or my hair...I just..." I heaved again, but nothing came out. "I...oh!"

"Shh," Carmen sighed as she handed me a glass of water. "what'd I tell you? I've been like this for the last two months Bella. There's no way that you aren't pregnant!"

"Y-you...what?" I asked and Esme's eyes even shot to hers, looking shocked. Her's suddenly widened whens he realized what she'd just told me before she backtracked.

"I...I mean...I ju-..."

"Carmen Elizabeth Salazar!" Esme scolded her as they helped me up. "This better not mean what I think it means!"

"Okay, yeah...one of the reasons we moved here was so that we could settle down...and make starting the family easier. Eleazar didn't want to announce everything until dinner, but...cat's out of the bag! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh!" Esme squealed and hugged her daughter. I backed up and sat back down on the bench after brushing my teeth. I'd brought it in my purse, for just-in-case. I looked back to where Esme was hugging Carmen tightly and giggling. "Oh! I'm so happy for you guys! I can't wait to have a little grand-baby!"

"I know, Mom!" She chuckled. "I can't wait to be a Mom, like you!"

"Okay, back to Bella's face," Esme spoke sternly after a few more seconds of their small celebrations.

"Edward's back!" Carmen giggled as we grabbed our purses downstairs. I brought a clutch this time. I put a few bills, toothbrush and paste, touchup for my makeup, and then some odds and ends in mine.

Esme had me wait in the other room with her as Carmen let Edward and Eleazar in. I could see them from here and I almost didn't notice Eleazar with how much Edward took my breath away.

Edward was in a tux and it looked amazing on him. He'd shaved and washed his hair but it was obvious that he couldn't do much with his hair. Too many cowlicks to ever do anything with his hair. Either way, I loved him and I loved the way that he was wearing his hair. Especially with the tux.

Wait...I loved him?

_As a friend._ I told myself silently.

Eleazar was matching Edward with the entire tuxedo thing only he was a completely different person. He was hispanic, obviously, with his name and looks. He was tan, he had dark hair, and dark eyes. I could see the way that he looked at Carmen and it was, again, obvious how they felt for each other.

True love.

"Ready?" Esme whispered and I shook my head, trying to stop the stares that I sent their way, and then I nodded.

I slowly followed Esme into the room and stared at my feet the entire time. My eyes shot up when I heard a gasp and I looked at Edward, whose eyes were glued to mine. My face heated up as I walked a little closer.

"You. Look. Amazing." He whispered and pulled me into a soft hug.

"Er, thanks..." I breathed and he pulled back a foot.

"Seriously. Most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on, children aside." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes before turning to the others with him.

"He's right Bella. You look fantastic!" Carmen nodded and I shrugged.

We all made our way out to the cars after Edward let me slip on the jacket. He linked arms with me and helped me into Esme's Jeep. We were all riding together; Carlisle's already there because he's practically running the entire thing. Hospital banquet, he owns the hospital, you know.

I watched silently as we drove through the cold town of Forks. It's been a lot colder lately and I know it'll be snowing before too long. Probably just after Halloween. And then it won't stop until late March.

Late March. If I am pregnant then I'll be six months by then...

_Shit_. I'm not and I can't think like I am!

When we pulled in at the building where they'd be hosting it Edward got out and went around to the trunk to get something. Carmen practically shoved herself through the middle console so that she could look at me while she talked. I backed up a bit and frowned as she glanced nervously in Edward's direction.

"Just in case I don't catch you for the rest of the night, I'm telling you to get that test done. I don't want to hear any arguments. The sooner you find out the better the rest of it will be. And sweetheart, if you're showing this many symptoms this early, then you'll probably want to know what's going on."

"Carment, I-..." I was going to argue but I was cut off by Edward pulling my door open and Carmen flinging herself back and into her seat.

"You okay Carmen?" He laughed at her face as she fixed her hair.

"I'm fine." She stuck her tongue out at him as he helped her and Eleazar out.

When we walked in I was shocked at the high number of nicely dressed people. I mean, I knew that there would be people, just not this many. Edward linked his arm through mine and kissed my hair again as he led me into the main area.

Carlisle approached us with a smile on his face. He pulled each of into a hug before greeting his daughter, who apparently, he hadn't seen for a few months or so. I tried to duck away and give them all family time, it was clear that they missed each other, but Edward kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Bella, you look beautiful," Carlisle smiled. "And Edward, very nice."

"Thanks Dad," Ed chuckled as we were lead to our table.

"I love roast!" Edward practically moaned as we walked through the buffet table to get our food.

"Looks good..." I whispered and prayed that it wouldn't make me sick. Not in front of all of these people. No need to make myself look bad in front of Edward's family again...I got enough of that while just picking out this dress.

"Red or white wine, Carmen, Bella?" Carlisle asked from the end of the line and I felt my eyes widen.

What if I am pregnant? I mentally scolded myself for actually thinking that but...what if I were? I can't drink alcohol. Carmen declined it simply and claimed that we were the designated drivers tonight.

I glanced thankfully at her and she gave me a stern nod. Edward caught the entire exchange but Carlisle was too busy with the drinks to really notice much. I just smiled sheepishly at Edward before grabbing some more mashed potatoes. Just wait...I know he'll question me about it later.

After sitting down and saying grace, at least at our main table. The 'family' sits together in these things, apparently. Anyways, after we sat down and said grace Carmen and Eleazar stood up to announce their new discovery.

"Well, if I could have all of your attention, that'd be great." Carmen smiled and I smiled for her. She was practically glowing already. "Well, Eleazar and I have an announcement!"

"After getting our careers set up and our marriage put together, we're finally ready for the next step." Eleazar continued and she chuckled.

"We're more than ready to settle down and start our family. I'm pregnant!" She clapped her hands together and everyone squealed.

Everyone chimed in with their congrats for the couple. Some even made an effort to get up and hug them, or shake hands. I stayed seated beside Ed's now empty seat. He went to hug his sister - I don't blame him.

When he sat back down and the crowd was able to eat again he took my hand into his. I glanced nervously at him and he smiled softly. He pulled my hand up and kissed my knuckle, asking me if something were wrong. I told him no and he watched me a little closer for a few more seconds.

"Bella...you didn't seem too shocked when Carmen announced the baby. You or Mom." He commented and I nodded slowly.

"I already knew. She accidentally told us while we did my hair." I whispered.

"Oh...is that so?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered and nodded.

"Did you talk to them? About everything?"

"Yes." I shrugged and he gave me an incredulous look. I just sat there and ate while he waited, expecting me to tell him something. I didn't want to tell him what they thought. I felt...embarrassed about it. Like it was completely out of context and just stupid.

"Bella...what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "Esme thinks that I have the common flu and that I'll be fine in a few days."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you need to let it be." I looked him in the eyes, and though his were pleading, he just nodded and went back to his food.

After we all finished eating we settled into some nice conversation. Carmen and Eleazar were the first two to leave us and go dance. Slowly the table dispersed, leaving us and Ed's parents, before Edward stood and asked if I wanted to dance. I nearly choked on my water the moment he asked.

"Erm..." I sputtered and bit my lip. "I've never danced with anyone, really."

"Then you must learn," He held out his hand I sighed, giving in, and took it.

ESME POV

"What's got your mind occupied?" Carlisle asked me as I watched Edward and Bella walked off and onto the dance floor after Carmen and Eleazar.

"I just...Carmen and I think that Bella is pregnant." I decided to just come clean. What's the point in hiding it from him? He's been a doctor even longer than Carmen has, hell, he owns this hospital. He should know what's going on.

"Oh no...because of the..."

"Yep. She thinks that all the birthcontrol counter-acted with each other and that it stopped working completely. Bella's showing ever symptom, Carlisle..."

"Oh dear...I...I knew this would be possible, but either way the odds of her getting pregnant were close. Her BC was expired, Esme."

"What do we tell her?" I asked him.

"Wait...she doesn't know that you guys think this?" He asked me, his blue eyes suddenly full of confusion. I shook my head and told him that we voiced our opinions but that she's in complete denial. He sighed again. "Well, it would make sense. Her mind is fighting off any possible reminders."

"That and the fact that she's have a really hard time if she tried to raise a baby right now, Carlisle." I pointed out and he questioned me. "I spoke to Ella. Bella's really struggling financially and she's working so hard to keep Ella in school and fed...and dressed...and cared for. Carlisle, she's completely alone outside of this family. She has no one."

"But why? Chief Swan was always nice at work!" He huffed.

For half a second I was afraid that Carlisle thought that the girls were lying. But just as quickly as it came, it went. I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly who would tell the truth in this situation. And it's certainly not the chief of police.

"I don't know. He's strange. Either way, if she is pregnant...Carlisle, we're going to help them. I could even try to get them to move in with me. She doesn't have heating at home and it's winter!"

"Absolutely," He nodded and I just sighed.

"Edward would help no matter what, even if we didn't. He's got babies of his own, and he loves that girl - even if he doesn't know it yet - but he understands. I just know it." I whispered and he smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"You're such a good person Esme, such a good Mom,"

"I can't help it. She's only just getting out of her childhood herself - one that was faulted by her father's mistakes." I whispered and he just shook his head.

"Some parents."

"No kidding."

BELLA POV

"Was that so hard?" Edward asked me as we walked off of the dance floor.

"No," I sighed.

It really wasn't. I mean, at first it was like hell. But after a few minutes I actually got the hang of it and it became less difficult. Besides, it's not that hard of a task. Wrapping my arms around Edward and holding him close and all of that.

I was about to thank him for everything. Between his family, the dinner, and the dancing I could probably owe him my life. Though I was cut off as Esme came running to me, with her phone in her hand, and she was holding it out to me. I also acknowledged the panicked look across her face.

"What's wrong Esme?"

"It's Ella, she's crying," She was going to hand it to me but I ended up ripping the phone from her hands.

"Ella? Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her and was quickly bombarded by the sobs from the other end of the line.

"I...I wanna' go to your house!" She cried. "I don't want to stay the night. Please don't make me, Bella. Please!"

"Okay, I'll come get you, sweetie." I sighed and grabbed my clutch from the table. It didn't get past me that Edward was following me, and collecting our jackets and such as we went. I turned to him and told him that he didn't have to come, but he insisted. "Just hang tight, Ella, okay?"

"I just...I'm scared Bella."

"Scared of what, angel?" I asked as I hugged the other's goodbye, earning a soft smile from Esme, and a stern look from Carmen.

"I just...I don't know. I just don't like it. Please let me stay at your house. I don't want to stay at Charlie's."

Charlies? I know I do sometimes, but since when does she refer to Dad by his first name? Not that I blame her. He was even less a father to her than he was to me, which is really something.

"Don't worry about it honey." I sighed.

"You mean it?" She sniffled.

"Absolutely. You're always welcome with me. I don't care where we are or why you want to be. So, stop with the crying, I'll be there soon." I told her and Edward walked me out to his car. I'm not sure when it got here, but it was, and so I would gladly ride in it.

"Just so you know, your house is going to be way too cold tonight. You guys can stay at my house?" Edward offered as we pulled into Irena's drive-way.

"You don't mind?" I wouldn't have agreed so easily but with Ella, I don't want her to freeze tonight.

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to have you guys." He smiled and walked around to let me out.

When we walked into the house Ella was sitting at the smaller table that they kept in the kitchen and completely in tears. I sighed and walked over to her while Edward went to greet Irena.

"What's wrong, lady-bug?" I asked her as she wiped at her eyes.

"I just...I don't wanna' stay, Bella."

"Oh, that's okay." I sighed and wiped at her face with a tissue that was in a box on the table. "Is there a reason why? I mean, why did you suddenly just decide to come home? I don't mind but I'm still curious."

"I just didn't wanna' be here!" She sobbed.

"Oh, don't cry. It's alright."

So, we collected the kiddos and took them back to Edward's house after some comforting. Ella still hasn't told me about what actually happened but I certainly wouldn't bug her about it. She doesn't need that right now.

"You ladies can sleep in here tonight; bed should be big enough." Edward led us into the guest room when we arrived at his place.

So, I did exactly that, thankfully of course. My house would have been a hella' colder than this.

The next day Edward drove Ella and I to my Dad's house. We ended up dropping her off so that I could go home and get ready for my date tonight. It's Saturday, we decided to move the date up, because Ed took the shift for Monday. We don't want to do it right before we go back to work.

So, I went home and quickly took a shower before dressing in layers. Edward wanted the date to be a surprise but he did tell me that I may get chilled, but I may get hot too. It's all about possible situations.

Anyways, when it came time to go I decided to stop by Ella's. She was as excited as I was for tonight. Heck, even the nausea let up! Maybe I only had a bug after all! I shook the thought as I walked up to the door and knocked.

Yeah, I knock even though I lived here for eighteen years.

Ella pulled it open and I was shocked to find her in tears. I huffed already annoyed with my Dad as I walked in and hugged her.

"What'd he do?" I asked her.

"I didn't mean to tell him! I just...he started questioning me, and I-..."

"What's wrong, Ella? What are you talking about?" I asked her feeling completely confused.

"I just...he asked about you...I told him about Edward because otherwise he'd...he'd..." She began wailing and I sighed hugging her before making her look at me. She just sniffled a bit and crossed her arms.

"Ell, I don't know exactly what's going on...but don't cry. It's all okay. I'll go talk to him. He's just a bully and doesn't know how else to act." I whispered, kissed her cheek, and then stood to go find my Dad.

Just as I figured he would be, I found him sitting in the kitchen, with a beer in hand. Of course he did. With that, I walked up and took it from him, tossing it in the trash. I then walked over to wash my hands out of pure disgust.

"You know, you could try to not do that with Ella around!" I practically sneered. I only talk to him when it comes to her. Otherwise, he's not worth the trouble.

"Whatever, like she deserves better." He snorted.

"Actually, she does, so shut your f*cking mouth!" I hissed as I began to clean up around the kitchen. "What did you do to her? I come over before I go out on a date to find her in tears, begging me to forgive her!"

"She doesn't deserve your forgiveness!" He was slurring now, with the alcohol kicking in. He's drunk! Awesome. _Not_.

"What. Did. You. Do." I slammed my fist onto the table.

"I just wanted to know what was going on in your life!" He barked before laughing incredulously. "You don't deserve a date, Isabella. You hardly deserve Ella. Ella doesn't deserve you either. It's a vicious circle of bull!"

"You're an idiot!" I cried.

"And you're my daughter. So, what does that make you? Oh yes...nothing!" He began laughing like a heyina and I felt my eyes begin to water and tears began to streak my cheeks. I swiped at them before huffing and leaving the room.

When I walked back into the other room Ella was screaming and crying with her hands over her ears. I guess I hadn't realized how loud we'd been. I ran over and sat on the couch, kicking my shoes off as I pulled her into my side and hugged her.

"Don't cry, Ella. I'm staying here tonight. I'd take you to my place but it's not warm enough and it may snow." I whispered and hugged her. She just sniffled and nodded slowly.

"But what about Edward?"

"You come first." I didn't even have to think twice. I really like Edward but Ella is my sister, I love her, and she needs help right now. Though, I wish I had a phone so I could call and tell Edward that I'm sick or something. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"O-okay...he won't be mad?"

"Nah, he understands." I shrugged.

"Let's go upstairs. Away from Dad." She sniffled and stood up. I took her hand and followed.

I can't believe the turn that tonight had taken...I really do hope that Edward will forgive me.

He would...right?

**A/N: I can't believe how long this chapter ended up. I went from not being sure if there'd be enough to fit into one chapter, and here I am. Well, I'm too tired to do a proper A/N, and I apologize - but whatever. I'll make up for it later. **

**Anyway, I'm almost too lazy to do this, but I promised a shout-out! Thanks for the reviews! **

***cullengirl08**

***babybaby15**

***lantus123**

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to give me a nice little review for how long I spent on this damn thing ;) I'll even do another shout-out. Come on guys, your fingers aren't broken! **

**I hope.**

**- Em****  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I could practically feel his annoyance radiating off of him as I made my way to the bus on Tuesday.

There's nothing but honesty in the fact that I'm ashamed for not having even spoken too him since I stood him up. I wanted too...so much that it hurt. But it's hard to do that when you don't know if he hates you for something you did, if he's busy, and when you don't have a phone to call him up with.

So I had to wait it out. Ella was so full of guilt that I hated myself for ever telling her about the date to begin with. She was so sure that it was her fault that I missed it and she kept telling me that it's her fault that I've been so depressed lately and all of that.

Firstly, I told her that it's not her fault. That nothing has ever been her fault and it'll be rare when something is her fault. Especially when she's not even ten yet! How could somebody so young already feel so bad about themselves?

I also reminded her that I have not been depressed. Well, I don't think I've been. I mean, sure, I'm upset about missing the date, and I'm worried that he's angry - but it's no depression. I am not depressed! How does a nine-year-old know the symptoms of depression anyway?

Isn't she supposed to be playing _Barbies _at this age, or something?

Who am I kidding? I never played with _Barbies _because I couldn't have them. I bought her one but she'd already matured out of that stage.

Anyway, if anything, I think that my 'depression' symptoms have decreased! The bloating has lightened up, I'm hardly even sick lately, and if it weren't for the worry - I'm sure I'd be pretty happy.

Well, for my usual self anyway...

I shook the thought as I approached our bus and I tightened my pony-tail nervously. I then proceeded to tighten my blue bow, and then I just tightened my jacket around my body. New nervous-habit, maybe? It's a new one if so. I've never done that before...

I climbed in to a silent Edward. I glanced into the back to find that he'd already taken inventory before setting up my area and theng shooting him another look. He was still completely quiet and had his hands tightly gripping the wheel. I could practically see his bones through his white knuckles.

He's definitely angry...

_Great_.

I slowly thought about it and decided that when he wants to talk about it, he will. He's an adult and knows how to deal with his problems and everything. And to be honest, I really wouldn't know what to say to him right now. He's so angry with me - I'll be lucky if he doesn't switch out of working with me.

I would if I were in his position. Then again, Edward's too mature for that. He'll probably sit through it until they re-organize next year. And when they do that, you can pick to keep your partner, or work a rookie. He'll probably chose the rookie over me.

I'm _such _an idiot!

We began our shift and Edward went and stationed the bus where we were supposed to. It quickly became obvious that today would not be a quick, easy day. Today was going to be a long, and very boring day. A long, and boring day, full of awkward silences.

After a good hour and a half Edward cleared his throat. He paused from there and I assumed that he was merely clearing it because it'd been silent for so long. He proved that wrong when he looked down at his lap and began speaking in a dark voice.

"I see we decided that we weren't going out on Saturday." He whispered and I tossed my head back with a sigh.

"Edward...it wasn't like that..."

"Why? You look exhausted. What'd you do...go drinking or some bee-ess like that?" He asked me and I felt hurt stab through me.

Edward knows me...he just...he knows me better than anybody else! How could he ever think that way? Since when have I ever been a drinker, let alone some drinker who will stand up their best friend for another drink.

I began to shake my head as my eyes watered. I tried to keep them up on the ceiling in hopes to keep them from becoming visible to him. You know, using gravity against my own tears. Soon enough that wasn't going to work so I pressed my hands over my closed eye-lids to keep them from falling past that area.

"It's not like that, Edward," I croaked and my traitor voice gave away the tears.

"Oh, but isn't it?" He sneered.

"How can you be like this, Edward?" I gave up and turned to look at him. "I'm not like that! And you know it!"

"Really? If you aren't like that, then why'd you do it?" He asked me and I just shook my head.

"I can't Edward...I just can't."

"Yeah, whatever," He scoffed and turned his head back to the road. His eyes showed that he honestly thought all of this about me. That he actually thought that little of me. His next words weren't too much better. "And why couldn't you just call to tell me you didn't want to? Or drop by?"

"You know that I don't have a phone Edward!"

"And your car battery died?"

"No! I just...I was with my sister, alright?" I ran my hands through my hair but realized that it wasn't working because my hair was up. I then changed my motion and began tugging on the end of my pony-tail. "I stayed the night with Ella and Dad."

"What the hell?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"It wasn't like it was for the fun of it, Edward! I was going to go, but I couldn't!"

"Whatever Bella, I don't need your excuses."

"I can't believe you!" I cried and he rolled his eyes at me. _What an ass_! "And to think I thought you were different. That maybe there were still some men in this world that weren't...that weren't idiotic jerks in this world! That there's more out there than my asshole Father! Thanks for burning out that hope before I could really have it, Edward!"

He then looked at me, his eyes shocked, and confused. It looked as if he wanted to speak but I cut him off again.

"And what about you, Mr. Hopeless? What, was your car broken? What made it so hard for you to drop by and check on me? I could have fallen and died in the shower that morning, after you dropped me off for all you know! At least you have the options of visiting! Damn it,

"But no, you were so absolutely heartbroken that you what? I bet you went out and got a drink! And then went home and left your kids with Esme for the night! Or worse, maybe you took them with you, and forced them to watch their moronic Father wasted. What? Did you tell them how much you hated them while you were at it?"

"How dare you?" He yelled. "You know I love my children!"

"I thought that I knew you too, but I was wrong! And if the entire 'prince-charming' facade was just...a facade...then how do I know that everything else isn't? That you aren't just...a man!" I wailed and he looked shocked.

"I couldn't come check on you because I had the candles that were set up in the meadow behind my Mom's house had been lit and could potentially catch the damn woods on fire. I had to drive all the way back there and make sure that I hadn't just killed my family!" He slammed his fists onto the wheel and I flinched. "And you know that I don't drink more than some whine every once in a while! What has gotten into you, Bella?"

"What about you?" I cried. "How could you think that I'd have been drinking, Edward?" He just shrugged and I could tell that he really had no idea why I wouldn't. "I can't drink! You know that I hate alcohol and that I have every reason to!"

"But you still couldn't go on the date? Why the hell not, Bella?" He was angry again.

"First of all, Edward, it was one freaking date. One. Date. Secondly, I couldn't go on your date because I was staying home and making sure that my Father didn't cause my little sister to commit suicide, because if I have gotten to that point, then I know that she's freaking getting there!

"Thirdly, I really don't appreciate you talking down to me! I don't care how much you think that I'm some back-bone-less, whiny, brat...that does not give you the right to hit on my self-esteem! I don't need anymore of that in my life, ever, not right now...not ever!"

I was yelling by the time I was done. I've never yelled at anyone but Charlie, though even with him it wasn't this intense. It wasn't this important to me. Edward's face had paled as he sat there and stared at me.

"What? So, now I'm a freak? You know what, I'm going to go find the Chief. I don't need this." I whispered as I reached for the radio.

Edward's hand shot out and stopped me though. He enclosed his fingers around mine and I felt that familiar warm buzz radiating off of them. It was already calming me down but that only urged my frustration on. So, what, now he's going to control me?

_I don't think so._

I snapped my hand back and he looked hurt as his face turned pink and his eyes watered. What the hell? No way is he going to play the victim here! He started it by making all of those accusations earlier. No _freaking _way.

"Bella..." He squeaked. I gave him my 'What do you want?' look and his lip quivered. And I repeat, _what _the hell? "You actually considered k-kill...k-killing...you a-...suicide, Bella?"

"Jesus, yes, Edward! I did and I'm not proud of it. I almost ended it for both Ella and I then and there. Of course, the Ella thing would be through the fact that in the future she wouldn't have anyone...but still..."

"Oh, my God...Bella...I am so sorry..." He was full-on crying his eyes out now. I looked away. I'm not going to be persueded by his stupid pretty eyes and sad face again. "I had no idea, Bella. You know I would never, ever wish something like that upon you. Or anybody. Oh, God, I'm such a jackass..."

"I just... I've always been so alone, Edward." I whispered. "Mom left when I was six...she didn't need or want me. And the person that she left me with, my own Father, could care less himself. Only he didn't have the sense enough to leave me with someone who did care about me.

"And so I took care of myself while my Father worked, or drank. He would bully me around all the time. Telling me about how I meant nothing to him and that I'd never become anything. About how I'm nothing. And it built up. I was fifteen when I first made an attempt.

"I had it all planned out, Ed...I even wrote a letter to him. I got out some pills...and I took the whole bottle at once." I glanced at him nervously. "And it would have worked. Though the only problem was that I was so depressed that my stomach rejected anything I tried to eat. So, I threw them back up."

"Bella...I can't believe...I...wow...I feel like such an ass..."

"My second attempt was on my sixteenth birthday. I had found Mom's scalpel from work and decided to bleed to death. Or drown. I wrote a new letter, turned on the bath tub until it was full, pulled out the scalpel...and slit my wrists and ancles. I just...something. I couldn't get myself to do my neck. Anyway, I got dizzy, but that's when Dad got home.

"I couldn't do it with him in the house. That just didn't feel right. He didn't deserve that level of satisfaction. So, I tried to get out and dry them. I ended up walking to the emergency room to have them stitched up. I told the doctor that I'd slipped while shaving. They didn't say anything and let me go home."

"What? What kind of an idiot doctor would do that, Bella?" He breathed heavily and I shook my head at him.

"Edward, it was your Dad. Your Dad was my doctor. He played along probably because he knew I was so unstable but he didn't know who I was. I didn't tell them anything about myself other than what happened." I told him softly and he just sniffled, and shook his head.

"I can't believe he didn't realize what was happening." He cried.

"It's just a simple mistake. He was a doctor and I was a patient. I meant nothing to him. That'll never change." I whispered.

"Be-..."

"Let me finish." I sighed and closed my eyes. "My third attempt was the very day before Dad brought Ella home. I was so desperate to end it all then and there. One night I didn't even set it up. Dad was out drinking and I went and found his gun.

"I pulled it out of his belt, turned the safety off, and made my way to the kitchen. He'd notice me when he got home and went to get more beer. Maybe. And, well...I sat down on the floor, pressed the gun in-between my eyes, and I pulled the trigger."

"Jesus Christ!" Ed hissed and I shrugged with another deep sigh.

"It wasn't loaded, I didn't know where the bullets were, or how to load it...so...I put the gun up." I shrugged and suddenly Edward was practically in my seat. He wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my face and neck, wherever he could reach.

"I can't believe how close to losing you I was before I could even meet you." He breathed.

I just sat there and felt for a moment. Feeling what I'd never have known if Dad hadn't used all the bullets in his gun that day. Edward's strong arms. Holding baby Ella. Esme's motherly hugs. Tears - the good and the bad. It'd all have been over that night if things had gone the way that I'd wanted them to.

I was so, _so _ridiculously stupid.

"Something in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't my time though." I whispered breaking the heavy silence. He didn't pull away but I knew that he was listening to me. "I have no idea what it was but I was still determined to do it. Only, the next day, it all changed. Dad brought Ella home the next day and I realized that she deserved better.

"That night I made it my mission to put Ella before myself and anything else in my life and I'll be damned if you are the one to break that promise. There was no way in hell that I'd let that sweet, little baby get to the horrible point that I'd gotten too...and there's no way that I'm changing my ways now. She'll always come first and I know you understand that, Edward Cullen. You have children, and just because she's not my daughter, that doesn't mean that she doesn't mean more than anything and everything to me."

"I'm a selfish jerk for ever talking to you that way, Bella." Edward whispered softly and pulled away a bit; he was givng us both some breathing room. "I do understand but I'm stupid, and I didn't think before I spoke. I just...I had it in my head that you didn't like me and you stood me up to play games with my head. I was wrong and I really would like to make it up to you."

"Thank you, I said some things that I regret too...but now you know more about me than anybody on this planet Edward. So please, don't make accusations when you know that they aren't me. Please. I can't take that kind of crap again...not after everything."

"Absolutely. I promise you to you that I'm here. I don't care what it is that you need - I'm here for you. It's not even just because of your story - I'd want to help you even if I didn't know the things that you just told me." He spoke sternly and I felt a soft smile spread across my cheeks.

"Good. Besides, every couple fights Edward. It's healthy. We just need to remember what's important and try not to lose our heads so much next time." I explained and he chuckled.

"Oh, and there's one more thing that I need to do now," Edward suddenly pulled out of our spot and began driving slowly the opposite way of our route.

"What?"

"Bella, you're telling me that your Father, Chief Charlie Swan, has been degrading you and your little sister in his spare time?" He asked me and I nodded slowly, wondering what he was getting at. "And that he did it to you up until the point that you wanted to end your life all together?"

"Yes Edward, what's the point?" I asked him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"And you very well think that he could get Ella to that point too?" He continued and completely ignored my questions.

"Edward, yeah, he did all of this. What's your point?" I asked right when he hit the gas.

I had to practically claw at the handle on the door as we pulled out and onto the streets. Edward was gripping the wheel like earlier and I could feel that he was angry too. What the hell is he trying to do? _Kill us_?

For a while I thought that we were going back to the station. I mean, that's the route that he was taking - the one that takes you back in that direction. But quickly enough I realized that I was very wrong. Sure, we were going to that same street, but an entirely different station on that street.

"Edward, no! No, Edward, you can't do this!" I yelled at him as we pulled into the police station and he hopped out. "Stop, please!"

I ran all the way around the back and grabbed him around the wrist. He turned and looked at me, shaking his head at me. I shook mine back just as forcefully.

"Bella," Edward looked me in the eyes. He pulled my hand from his arm but kept it in his. "I can't sit around and watch someone, who's supposed to be taking care of you, hurt you to a point...to that point. And I can't watch him do it to Ella either. Please...just let me."

"Edward...he is a lunatic. There's no point."

"There is a point. There's two points. You and Ella. You are the points. Now, you can wait out here, in the bus." He whispered and quickly turned to run into the building. I stomped my foot and followed him anyway.

Let's face it - there's no way that I am missing this.

When I got in Edward ignored the little receptionist and made his way to the back, and to Dad's office. He slammed into the room and my Dad calmly looked up from his desk, his brown eyes cold. He glanced between Ed and I before leaning back into his seat and crossing his arms. What a jerk.

"Hello...um, what's you guys' names again?"

"Shut up." Edward hissed. "You aren't allowed to talk while I'm here. Not a word."

I watched as Edward held his finger in my Dad's face, his face hard and angry. Dad just shrugged and pretended to zip his lips shut before smirking evilly at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before Edward began his rant.

"How dare you? How dare you treat your daughters the way you do?" He barked at Charlie and Charlie shrugged. "They are two beautiful women who have always looked up to you, depended on you for everything, and you crushed that. You stomped on their hearts and spat it out for them to clean up!

"All they ever wanted was a Dad. Someone to feed them, give them a house to sleep in, make sure that they're healthy, and maybe even tell them that they're loved every once in a while. Not the disgrace of a Father that you are!" He screamed at him and Charlie chuckled.

"You don't have children young man. The movies lie. Children are worthless. They're stupid. And a waste of time. My Daughter's actually are below most. They're the worst ones. They're nothing to me."

"I'll have you know that I do have children and that I love them more than anything on this planet! I don't see your daughter's any differently other than that I don't look at Bell in a Fatherly way! The movies are far from a lie and Bella is everything. She's smart, she's fun, she's absolutely beyond amazingly gorgeous, and she's far better than you'll ever be!" Edward was yelling at him.

"Edward, come on, he's not worth it." I whispered and he shook his head.

"But you are." he spoke louder and looked at Charlie. "I'll have you know that you make me sick. You disgust me. And you better hope that I don't hear anymore of this degrading shit from the girls or I _will _have your ass!"

If the situation weren't as bad I'd be totally annoyed with his 'caveman' attitude but to be honest...I couldn't find it in myself to ask him to stop. I liked the feeling of having somebody standing up for me. Like some of the battles with Charlie weren't so hard anymore. Like I wasn't alone.

After a few silent moments Edward turned, wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, and led me out of the room. I leaned quietly into his side and let him help me into the bus when we were done.

That's when Eleazar came running out of the building and stopped outside of my window. Edward swore, pounded on the wheel, and then slowly leaned over me to roll the window down. Yeah, no automatics in this bus. When he finished Eleazar looked over the both of us with a frown.

"What the hell did you two just do? That was the chief in there!" He hissed and Edward glowered at him.

"Are you joking?" Edward asked him. "You know what? No. Bella and my business is not yours! Stay out of it!"

"He's my boss!" Eleazar argued and I cringed.

"And he's her Father! So shut up, Eleazar. And back up, we need to get back to our job." Edward spoke quiet but darkly as he turned on the heat and pulled out of the parking space.

He ignored Eleazar's calls from the parking lot as he pulled out and drove back to our perch.

The rest of our shift seemed to go quickly from there. I felt much more open with him and I was all-around happy that he knew everything from that area of my life now. It's nice to have somebody to tell these things to.

When it was finally over I was more emotionally exhausted than physically. I smiled and hugged Edward before driving to Dad's house to get Ella, before he got home. I bought some new quilts yesterday so that we could sleep with them and stay at my house again. This way I don't feel bad every time I go to pick her up.

When I pulled up at Dad's she was ready and practically running out the door; a grin covered her face the entire time. I helped her put her things in the back and then helped her up and into the passenger seat. I wouldn't let her sit up there, but there is no back-seat, so it'll have to do.

When we pulled up in front of my apartment we were more than ready for our sleepover together. One without Dad in the next room over. From here we could say and do what we want and we won't be judged or screamed at for it.

That's always nice.

When we got up to my apartment I spotted Carmen standing by my door from the elevator. I held Ella's hand as I speed-walked over to her. She turned to me with a smile but I quickly found her hands behind her back. What did she bring with her and why couldn't I see it up front? Or could Ell not see it?

"Carmen...?" I raised an eyebrow as we walked up.

"Hi Bella," She smiled. "Hey Ella, how are you?"

"I'm good!" Ella smiled and she nodded at her.

"Um, Bella...have you done what I asked yet?" She looked at me as I unlocked the door.

"Actually...no." I flushed bright red.

"It's a good thing I brought some supplies then, huh?" She revealed a brown paper-bag from behind her back. It looked like the kind you get from the drug store.

"You didn't." I whispered.

"I brought four." She winked. "Now, if we do them right now, I could probably squeeze in some time for the moral support, but I really don't know..."

"No, it's fine. Just go. I'll have Ella help me." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me looking happy to be included.

"Are you sure? I mean, would she understand? I know she's crazy-mature...but still..." she sighed and Ella shrugged and hugged me around the waste as I set the bag on the counter and walked back in to stand by her. Ella clung to me the entire time too. Not that I really minded other than it throwing my balance off.

"Yeah, I'll try to keep it from being too bad. But I'll explain the basics. She deserves to be included." I whispered and she nodded, smiling.

"Alright, well, if that's all you need...I'll go to work. Call me when you get your answers?" She pulled out a card with her number on it and I shook my head. "Oh...um...alright...so..."

"Bella doesn't have a phone, Carmen." Ella shrugged and I nodded.

"Oh...really? You should get one, Bella. What if you got hurt? How would you call an-..." She began her rant but I cut her off with a smile.

"Don't worry, your brother already gave me this speech. I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and she shook her head.

"We'll get back to this later, I'll see you ladies around," She threw a hug our way before heading back to the door and letting herself out.

I then proceeded to walk in and put my coat away. Ella did hers too already knowing how and where to put everything. I walked into my kitchen and got out the hot chocolate and S'mores so that I could sit down and have a cozy talk with my sister. I also needed some time to decide as to how I'm going to explain this situation to her.

I decided that I needed to be honest but not specific. She doesn't need to know about a lot of these things yet but she deserves to know a portion of what happened. With that I finished up the hot chocolate and pulled the S'mores from the oven and carried them to the living room where she had the couch set up for our night together.

"Hey Girlie," I smiled softly and sat everything on the coffee table. She reached for her hot cocoa but I stopped her because it's all still hot. "Careful, kid, it's all still hot."

"Sorry," She murmured and sat back a bit.

"Don't apologize, burns just hurt." I shrugged and she nodded knowingly.

Wait...she shouldn't know that...common sense maybe?

"I suppose you're wondering what's happening?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes. If you don't mind telling me?" She looked hopeful.

"I don't, I just don't want to freak you out. It's some deep stuff." I sighed and she nodded a little. I ran my fingers through my hair, which I took down after work, and looked her in the eyes. "You know I love you, Ella, right?"

"Of course, I love you too." She smiled sheepishly.

"More than anything. And that you can tell me...anything." I told her and she nodded, slower this time. She was hesitating. What's this all about? "And you also know that I tell you everything? And that I'd never keep something from you with the intention to hurt you, right?"

"Bella...what's going on?"

"You know about how babies are made, right?" I asked her and she nodded, her brow furrowing. I had the talk with her when she was seven and saw something on TV. Speaking of TV... "And you remember that episode of Criminal Minds where that bad guy forced himself on the girl?"

I'd explained that situation to her too, when she saw the episode and questioned me about it.

"Of course, yeah..." She nodded.

"Well...that happened to me, Ell." I told her just as her shaky, little hands picked up her mug. Her eyes widened in terror as she looked me over. And then they began watering as she shoved her mug to the table and leaped into my lap, hugging me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sniffled.

"It just wasn't the right time. It was only a month ago...but you know." I whispered and she squeezed me tighter.

"Are you alright? I mean...that's so horrible." she breathed a shaky breath and I shrugged.

"I guess...I mean...Carmen thinks that I'm pregnant."

"What?" Her jaw dropped.

"I know, I don't think so though. So, you know, don't get your hopes up. She brought the tests tonight. She said it'd be easier if we found out earlier." I told her and she hopped out of the couch, running to the kitchen, and coming back with the paperbag.

"Take them!"

"Well, it doesn't work that way." I told her and she frowned. I then proceeded to explain the entire peeing on a stick process.

She was officially grossed out now!

A good hour and a half later I was ready to take the test. We went through three mugs of hot cocoa in order to get there too. On that note Ella practically shoved me into the bathroom with the tests. Without her I probably would have put it off all night anyway. I'll have to thank her later.

I did my business quickly and then took the things and laid them on the counter in there. I walked out to find Ella looking at me expectantly. I closed the door, frowned, and lead the way back to the living room.

"Well?" She asked and I sighed.

"You have to wait five minutes." I shrugged and sat down, throwing an arm over my eyes.

"It'll take too long!" She whined.

"I know, I know...sorry. It's not my desicion anyway...Ell...there's something that we need to discuss before we find out anyway." I whispered and had her sit with me.

"What?" She asked and leaned into my side.

"Ella, no matter what happens from here you'll always be my Ella." I whispered. She nodded slowly. "But Ell...I may not keep this baby."

"What do you mean? You can't just get rid of it! It's a person already, Bella! You can't hurt it! How would you get rid of it?" She cried out and I just wrapped my arms around her, shaking my head.

"I can't kill it. I couldn't. It's legal...but I would never." I breathed.

"So what...you're just gonna' leave it somewhere?" She whispered.

"Of course not. If, and only if, I am pregnant...then I may put it up for adoption. A baby can't live like this. I'm a mess...I don't know a damn thing about children...I'd be awful at raising a baby!" I huffed and she gaped at me. What?

"Bella, you raised me!" She smacked my arm and I blushed.

"I forgot." I spoke sheepishly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't. I think I turned out pretty fine, Charlie aside." She spoke with her chin up and I chuckled at her.

"Either way, I can't afford a baby. You came 'all expenses paid'," I joked with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be dirt poor than come from Dad," She grumbled and I shrugged, hugging her.

"It doesn't matter where you come from as long as you're you and 'you' is a good person," I told her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, B." she smiled as I stood.

"I'll come back with the results." I told her as I made my way to the bathroom.

I walked back into the bathroom and she walked around, sitting down on the toilet. I lined them up so that I could flip them over and reveal what they said. Why not make it dramatic and do them one at a time?

I flipped over the first one.

Plus sign - positive.

"B." Ella smiled and I frowned, unsure as to what she was doing.

then the next.

Positive.

"A." She spoke in a sing-song voice now.

I fliped the next one, of course, it said positive too.

"B!" She giggled.

And then the next.

Positive.

"Y!" She began giggling like a maniac as I moved to flip over the last one. I did this one a bit slower almost not wanting to know if it would be positive or not. There's practically no point, i mean, four positives seems pretty positive to me.

I flipped it.

Positive.

"Baby!" She wrapped her arms around me. "B-A-B-Y, baby!"

Oh God.

I'm pregnant.

**A/N: What do you think? B-A-B-Y! What a scary thought, especially with everything that Bella revealed in this episode. Can't a girl cut back on the emotional stuff for a day? Never.**

**The next chapter will have some...drama in it. But first, here some questions. They won't be revealed for a while because they have a few twists-and-turns to get through before anything is finalized but...should she keep it?**

**What do you think? I've already heard from a few lovely readers, and now it's your turn! Should Bella keep the baby or not? Let me know in a review because I love to hear from my readers and I always take your opinions and try to use them in my story!**

**LMK! :)**

**Anyway, I'm up way too late, watching War of the Worlds, and I need to go to bed...so...sorry for the shorter chapter - I'll make up for it later!**

**Remember, review what you think should happen! **

**- Em**


	7. Chapter 7

EDPOV

REVIEW WHEN DONE PLEASE :)

"So, how was your night, Swan?" I asked as I followed Bella into the locker-room where we'd change into our uniforms for the day.

"Oh, it was pretty uneventful." She spoke softly as she pulled her things from her locker and began to braid her hair. A french-braid, I think she called it? "I went and got Ella and then we had S'mores and hanged out for the night."

"Sounds like fun to me," I watched her brown eyes as she nodded. I could see that there was more behind them but something about it didn't look serious.

Felt serious though.

"It was. I just mean that it wasn't a lot," She broke my thoughts and I nodded quickly, trying to cover up my sudden train of thoughts. Hell, she can't read my mind!

"Oh. Okay." I shrugged and turned away so that she could change her clothes while I change mine.

When we turned back around Bella smiled and it nearly took my breath away. She seemed a lot more happy, or relieved, today. She just seems to have this glow to her. It's probably with everything that she revealed yesterday and hopefully due to me standing up to her Dad. Maybe I made things better.

Oh...wait...she never saw Charlie after yesterday.

"Edward, you ready?" Bella asked me and I shook my head and realized that she was already changed, but I was not.

"Sorry," I chuckled and shrugged at her. "You have me captivated."

"Whatever, just change." She smirked before frowning as her face paled. Oh no. "I need to go to the women's room...um...I'll be back."

"Better not be sick again!" I called out as she walked off in the direction of the stalls.

Bella's been sick for the past couple weeks and it's really been worrying me. She lied to me about what my Mom thought but my Mom refused to tell me anything without Bella's permission. Anyway, it's lessened in the last week, but she still seems to be tired and nauseous. More-so than you'd think with her job.

I quickly changed from my jeans and blue polo and into my uniform. Just as I was strapping my belt Bella came in. I could practically feel her behind me as she walked in and sat down on the bench across from me. I smiled at her and winked, making her face blush bright red.

Oh, how I've come to love that blush of hers.

I placed my hand on the small of her back as we walked on in to roll-call. When we got in the Chief was already talking about how he thought that the day would go and he'd even called roll. I knew Bella didn't like going but I was trying to get her out of her shell. Be around some new people.

"He says it's gonna' be busy, our route," She whispered to me as he spoke on. "Police are out on some special mission or whatever. Guns involved."

"Terrific," I murmured trying to decide if I wanted her there or not.

She'd kick my ass if I tried to tell her what to do. Our route is usually a safer side of Forks anyway. Practically zero gang activity, thank God.

When he finished up everyone went on to their stations. I took Bella's hand and listened to her talk about what she and her Sister did last night.

You could hear it in her voice how much she loved that kid. I almost don't blame Irena for doubting whether they were actually siblings, and not Mother and Daughter, instead. They may as well be with how they grew up together. Also with how much they care about one-another.

I helped her into her seat, holding the door open and all, before walking around so that I could take inventory.

"Edward..." Bella spoke slowly. Time for some venting, though we may have already used up all her complaints yesterday.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Um...you're a good person." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself."

"I mean, really good...I can't imagine where I'd be if I hadn't been assigned to you. I thank God every day that I ended up with you." She whispered and I sat back where I was sitting, looking at her.

"Me too, B. Honestly." I smiled and she blushed, shrugging.

"Anyway, I don't have much to vent about." She suddenly whipped around in her seat and I frowned. That was odd...

When I was finished with taking inventory I walked around and got in. Bella had already started it and turned on the heat. Good thing she remembered because I had completely forgotten.

We pulled out and went back to our station for the day. I couldn't tell what it was but I could feel some strange, new emotion radiating off of her. She seemed quieter today as if she were deep in her thoughts. Maybe she's reflecting on the turn that things took when we parked right here yesterday. I would be.

To say I was upset when she told me about the way her Father treated her and Ella would be understating life in itself. I was beyond infuriated with the man. How could someone treat their children so porely? It's just as bad as a parent who would hit their child!

Not to mention Bella telling me about her attempts at suicide.

I felt my heart break when she told me about how deep she'd gotten. To think I'd actually almost lost her before I could even meet her just hurts. She's quickly became one of the main parts of my life. Emmett, Alice, Ella, and Bella. They're all I need to be okay these days.

"You mean a lot to me Bella," I whispered breaking the silence and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"You do to me, Edward."

That's when the dispatch went off. I got ready to drive as they called any possible back-up, us, to the east-side of Forks. To a big shoot-out with the police. Apparently there was an officer down and it was still happening.

'Shit, Bella...I don't know if I want you there." I whispered and she frowned at me.

"And why not? I'm a big girl, it's my job!" She hissed back as she prepared to take the call. "Edward, we're being paid to save lives...no sitting around!"

"It's not safe, Bell...too much gang-activity. Please. I'll drop you off at home, or the station, and nobody will know." I argued and she narrowed her eyes as she took the call and turned on the sirens. "Come on, Bella...please. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt! Just let me take you back; it's on the way."

"Edward." She rolled her eyes. "Just drive. We're going. They aren't going to shoot me, they want to take the police down. Not me."

"You don't know that!" I argued as we got closer to the scene.

"I'm fine, get over it." She sighed.

When we got there it was already crazy. There was yelling and shooting. A gunshot would sound just about every twelve seconds. To say it was disturbing would be lying. It's more than a little unnerving, especially knowing that Bella was here and out in the open. And not wearing any kevlar.

She found the cop and immediately got out and grabbed the bag. I yelled at her to get back in the bus but she merely ignored me, running right out and into the line of fire. I glanced around, but only for a short second, trying to figure out what we were up against.

There were lots of people hiding behind the building, and objects to my left. On my right were the officers. Some stood behind trees while others crouched out in the open. Bella was kneeled beside the one that was laying down in the open. Only there was one thing that upset me the most...

It was her Father.

_Shit_.

I quickly ran over there, trying to get in front of her, acting as a shield. There's no way that she's going to get killed because of Charlie Swan. Not after everything she told me yesterday. I would not let this happen.

"Dammit, can't you work faster!" He grumbled. He'd only been shot in the leg - I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Shut the hell up, Charlie. You're lucky we're still here knowing that it's you lying here on the ground!" I hissed at him making sure to keep it under my breath. In case he bleeds out and someone finds out that we were on the scene.

We'd be questioned and Bella doesn't deserve that.

"Well, maybe if you two were worth anything you'd already have me at the hospital!"

"Shut up, Dad!" Bella yelled at him as she wrapped the cut.

I felt relieved that she was almost done. I was relieved that we'd be getting out of here on time and alive. That Bella would be getting out of here alive. I mean, I know I'm being overprotective, but there are bullets flying everywhere! I'm being a good person right now.

"Edward! Go get the gurney!" Bella called and I shook my head.

"You do it, I'll wait out here." I told her trying to get her out of the way.

"No, I can't lift it. It's way too heavy. You'll have to do it, Edwrad. Please, just hurry." She pleaded and I knew that she was right. With that, I kissed her on the forehead, and ran across the area.

I grabbed the gurney quickly and made sure that the doors were locked before I turned to run back. When I looked over though...when I looked over I felt my entire being crumble. I felt every reason for being here disappear when I saw Bella laying flat on her back with her hand over her stomach.

"Bella! Bella, no! Don't do this to me!" I screamed as I ran towards her.

When I got there I knocked Charlie out of the way, earning some swear words from him, and kneeled over Bella. I carefully moved her hands and ripped her shirt open to find that she was bleeding out on her lower abdomen. Crap!

"Bella, Bella...look at me, Bella. Isabella Marie, keep your pretty brown eyes on me. Do not look away!" I called to her as I applied pressure to the wound.

I pulled Charlie's neckbrace off of him and quickly attached it to Bella.

"Edward...it hurts so much..." She wailed and I began to wrap it up some more before grabbing the gurney, which I'd thrown haphazardly to the side, and slipping her carefully onto the backboard.

"I know sweetie," I whispered as I tightened the gauze on her waist. "Just hang in there, Bella. Keep your eyes on me. Do not close them!"

"But its hard!" She screamed.

"I know, I know." I sighed and called out for an officer's help.

"What do you need?" Officer Cheney, Ben, ran up and looked at Bella, then Charlie, and then me.

"She needs to be transported and we need a driver. Can you do it, Ben?" I asked him and he sighed and glanced at Charlie again. "Stop looking at him. He's got a leg wound. Bella could be shutting down as we speak,"

"Okay...um...yeah." He nodded. "Come on!"

I lifted the gurney up and into it and Ben went around to drive the thing. I told him how to start it and control some of it before we were off.

Looking at the area where she was shot it could either have perfectly hit a vital organ or it could have just gone through without hitting anything. I reached up and began to open her airway when I noticed that she was shaking a bit but had quieted down. She's probably going into shock.

"Come on B, stay away for me. For us Bella,"

I knew she couldn't respond to me other than lazily looking at me. She was clearly tired and it looked like she was trying to tell me something. There's no way that she could talk right now so I only began to run my fingers through her hair and promise her that it'd be okay.

Not to mention how bad I felt for getting up to get that gurney. If I'd have stayed back then either I would have been hit or they wouldn't have shot that way at all. But here we are, Bella has a hole in her stomach, and I'm perfectly fine.

"It's okay Bella; you'll be okay. We're going to go to the hospital and Dad'll make you better. And when he's done we'll go on that date that you wanted." I whispered and she nodded once, still crying her eyes out.

I quickly took her vitals again as we approached the hospital. I wanted to be as accurate as possible so that the Doctors would have everything that they'd need to make her better. She was going to get better but this way it'd happen sooner. Hopefully.

When we pulled in Ben hopped out and ran around to help me lift her out. We kept her as even as possible to keep her from suffocating as we were bombarded with Doctors. Thank God one of them was my Dad. I don't think that I could trust her with anyone the way that I do with my Dad.

"Come on Edward, let her go." Carlisle called as I kept my hand in hers and tried to keep up with the doctors. Ben was already gone, needing to be back at the scene.

"I will never let you go, Bella." I cut Carlisle off and he looked at me with hopeless eyes. "Bella you stay with us, you fight with everything you have! Because I need you, Alice needs you, Emmett needs you, and Ella needs you. Think of Ella and me. We need you so much! Please!"

"Go on, Edward! You're risking her just by holding us back!" Carlisle yelled at me and I kissed her hand one last time.

"You come back to me, beautiful!"

When they were gone I felt my knees begin to shake. I dropped down to the ground and pressed my palms to my eyes.

It's my fault. It's all my fault that she got shot. I should have stayed beside her that entire time! Hell, I shouldn't have ever let her come to begin with. I told her that she needed to wait at the station - that the entire situation just screamed danger.

And boy, was I right!

I don't know how long I sat there. It could have been hours, days, weeks, years...it didn't matter because I didn't know what was going on down the hall in that OR. Though eventually I felt two arms wrap around me.

Carmen.

"Shh," She whispered and sighed. "It'll be okay. Bella will be okay. And the baby will be okay."

Wait...what baby?

"Carmen...what are you talking about?" I looked at her and her eyes widened. My Mom came running over and she helped Carmen lift me up. I sat down in a plastic chair and looked between them. "Carmen, Mom, what's going on? What baby?"

"Edward...Bella was pregnant." Carmen breathed out.

"What? And she came to work? She let me take her to that shooting while she was pregnant! Why didn't she f*cking tell me?" I asked them. I raised my voice too. I wouldn't normally but I was infuriated.

"Edward, she'd only just found out last night!" She whispered. "That's what she and Ella did. I was going to be there too, but I was on my shift. I just now go off."

"Why didn't she call me? I could have been there for her!"

"She was terrified Edward. Completely in denial. Bella had herself damned sure that she wasn't going to be pregnant and that we'd all get our hopes up, or whatever, and then it wouldn't actually happen." She rubbed my back. "She didn't want to get you into something false."

"I wish she'd have known that I don't care what it is, but that I'm always here for her!" Edward sniffled.

"I know and she loves you, she does, even if it's in her own way...but Edward, you need to understand, she's always been alone. She's never had anybody. Just her and Ella. She doesn't know how to open up to you, or show how she feels about you."

"But she opened up yesterday. She told me everything. Things that people don't know about her...things that made me want to murder some of the people who were in her life!" I looked at Carmen who frowned.

"Well, it's a good start," She sighed and Mom nodded.

"It'll be okay, Edward." Esme whispered and ran her fingers through my hair like she did when I was little. "Don't cry, baby, she'll be alright."

"I just...I didn't even want her to go with us but she insisted. I can't believe her!"

"You should call Ella in a bit," Carmen sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'd like it more if she were here so that she could know what's going on. She stayed home with Eleazar and the other kids."

"I know she does. Just in case it...goes...b-bad." I sniffled and wiped at my eyes.

"I texted Eleazar, he's bringing the kiddos. He said he'll drop Ella, and Alice because Alice has been fussy, but the others can go with him to the park." She whispered and I nodded.

"I'll pray for her," Eleazar whispered as he hugged each of us and dropped the girls off.

Esme took Alice so that I could sit down with Ella and explain what's going on. She already looked worried. Children can sense things off of people - like emotion and atmosphere. I don't doubt that I'm radiating with worry and fear.

"Ella, um...something happened." I spoke vaguely, still unsure as to how I should approach this.

"What happened? Where's Bella? Is the baby okay?" She looked around at the adults and I sighed softly.

"I'll answer one at a time. They should eventually answer each other though. Ella, your sister was shot today." I told her and her eyes began to water with fresh tears.

"Oh no! But...I need her! I'm dead without her, Edward, please!" She began full-on wailing. I gasped and pulled her into a hug. I sighed and pulled away a big. "Edward, she can't be gone, I need her...so much. She's everything. She's all I have...please!"

"Ella, sweetie, listen," I whispered and took her hands in mine. "Your sister is not dead. Not at all. She's down the hall, being operated on, and she is still breathing." I told her and she nodded slowly, her face beginning to get a bit of it's color back. "Don't worry about that."

"And the baby? Is my little niece or nephew okay?" She whispered and I sighed.

"I honestly can't tell you if I know. Because I don't. Bella didn't...I didn't even know about the baby until Carmen told before you were brought here. I promise you'll know as soon as we find out though, okay, Ell?"

"Y-yeah..." She nodded and leaned into my side. I wrapped an arm around her.

"That's not everything." I whispered. "Charlie was shot too."

"What? Is he dead?" She spoke monotoneously. She didn't even sound remorseful like she did with Bella. Hell, I wouldn't be upset either if my Father told me that I didn't mean anything and wasn't worth anything every day of my life.

"No. It was in the leg." I whispered to her and she nodded slowly. "And I think you should stay with Esme or myself for a while. No telling what kind of a mood he'll be in after I left him there."

"Left him there?" She asked me and I sighed feeling a big embarrassed.

"We got called because he got shot. I went to get the gurney when Bella got shot. I left him. I even took his neckbrace and put it on her. And then I left." I told her and she giggled a bit.

"Can I quote Bella?" She asked me and I felt my brow furrow as I nodded.

"She'd say that Karma's a bitch." She whispered and I burst out laughing.

"Okay, no more bad words, but I know that she'd probably say that if it were anybody else. Knowing that it was her that I gave it up for though, she'll probably argue about it." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"I don't care as long as she's okay in the end." She told me and I nodded.

"Me too, me too, Ell." I hugged her and Esme handed me Alice, who was gurgling.

_Me too._

**A/N: I wasn't totally satisfied with this chapter but I did the best that I could. Let me know that you don't hate it, okay? I'm already halfway into the next one so hopefully the sort-of cliffie thing won't last too long!**

**Anyway, what a twist! **

**So, I realize that I haven't been posting any disclaimers but you all know that I don't own this...I hope. So, here's one that applies to every chapter, every picture, every thought - anything that has to do with my Fanfiction account, okay?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Just review, people! I don't really care about my opinion like I do yours! **

**REVIEW! **

**- Em**


	8. Chapter 8

The beeping was really beginning to piss me off.

I mean, only so long ago did I begin to notice it, but _jeez _the shit is annoying. I don't even know where it's coming from!

Not to mention that my head was pounding, my stomach was aching non-stop, and my back was sore from my uncomfortable bed. This is a bed _right_? I mean, it's like a freaking rock with a sheet. I shook the thought as the pain came to the front of my mind again.

Urgh, why can't a girl get some _Tylenol _or something in here?

That's when I noticed the particular amount of light behind my eyes. I hadn't even realized that they were practically sewn shut until I tried to open them. I've never felt so annoyed with my body in my life. All I wanted to do was find the light switch, or maybe even speak up and ask someone to shut them off for me.

But that's a little hard to do when you can't find it in you to control your body. To open your eyes, to move your tongue, to scratch your itchy nose! And yes, my nose has been itchy for the last hour-and-a-half. This only made me want to groan in complete annoyance.

That's when I noticed the deadweight in my hand. Was it a deadweight or was I the deadweight? It was warm, and comfortable, but foreign. I'd only just felt it and I was now curious as to what it was. So, with that, I closed my fingers around it and gave it a squeeze hoping that maybe I'd figure it out.

Wait...I just moved.

I did a mental cheer as I squeezed it again.

"Bella..." I recognized Edward's voice from my right side - the side which my hand was being held - and I wanted to smile. "Are you awake? Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

I wanted to tell him that I could hear him, and that I loved him, and I wanted to prove to him that I'm awake. It was difficult though. So, I did what I knew how to do, and I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Oh, Bella...I'm so sorry about all of it. I should have kept you behind. I should have made sure that you were safe." He breathed and I wanted to shake my head. Suddenly the beeping went wild. "No, don't worry, it's all okay."

The beeping kept going.

"Bella, you're so selfless. Don't worry about it. How about we both not worry about it?" He asked me and the beeping went down a bit. "Alright. It's a deal, gorgeous."

I gave him another squeeze.

"Ella's asleep. She's with Esme down in the cafeteria. It took everything I had to get the girl to go home with Mom. She was dead-set on sleeping here with you, Bells." He chuckled and I felt his lips press against my hand.

I was happy that they were taking care of Ella. She's one of my biggest worries. That and the baby, but even her, Ella comes first right now. She the one who's alive, and real, and walking around. Not the soon-going-to-be-baby.

When Edward began speaking again it was as if he could read my mind. I was curious though as to how he knew about the baby, because with his words, he seemed pretty clear on the fact that I was pregnant. Well, they probably found out when they took my blood sample and stuff.

"The baby's okay," He breathed and the beeping went completely back to normal. "I know you were worried about it. You shouldn't though, because I have Carmen taking care of it. She's had it on a heart monitor for a while. I even got you some pictures for when you wake up.

"Um, I understand why you didn't tell me, I guess. Though there wasn't much time for you to tell me anyway." He spoke softly and I could practically see him toss his shoulders in a shrug. "Um...are you keeping it? Squeeze twice if you are. Once if no. Three if you are unsure."

I squeezed once at first but after a few seconds a I did it a second time. I got angry because I wasn't sure if I had the strength to do a third one, though that's what I was going for. I fought deep, down inside and finally mustered up enough energy to give him one last squeeze. I surprized both of us by opening my eyes.

When they first opened I felt like I'd been stabbed in the eyeballs. The flourescent lights of the hospital were ridiculous and did not help my headache much either. I moaned and Edward was suddenly not beside me.

And then it was dark.

And then he was back.

"Sorry about that, sweetie," He whispered.

"...baby...I haven't...de...de...made up...mind." I whispered trying to form a coherent sentence.

"That's alright, don't worry about it...you still have a bit of time." He smiled carefully and ran his hand up and down my arm. "Do you need anything? Like pain-meds, or ice-chips, or something?"

I shook my head deciding that I was content where I was. I could probably use some more medication but I didn't feel like going back to sleep for a while. And I wasn't particularly hungry or thirsty either. Just...content, like I said earlier.

"Fine. I'm fine." I told him and tried to shoot him a smile though I'm sure it's more of a grimace.

"Only if you're sure," He sighed as he kissed my knuckle again. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"How long was I out?" I asked him softly.

"Let me just say that it was the longest twelve days of my life," He groaned playfully and I gasped. I was asleep for nearly two weeks? Well, _I'll be damned_.

"I can't believe that I was out that long!" I huffed wondering what all I'd missed.

"Believe me, it wasn't all that exciting," He told me as if he had read my mind. "I even got the chief to let me feign being traumatized so that I could stay here with you. They all think that I'm too chicken to come back to work."

"That's really unnecessary, Ed." I whispered.

"No, it's not. I couldn't get myself to leave." He sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "I've been sleeping here, you know? Showering, eating, sleeping, living...all of it."

"Edward..." I sighed.

"Bella." He mocked playfully and I frowned. "How about we play twenty-questions?"

"Er...okay?"

"I ask a question, we both answer, then you ask one. And so on." He explained and I nodded slowly. I could play, I guess.

"Okay...what's your full name?" I asked. I knew it but I didn't know what else to use as a first question. I've never done anything like this before.

"Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." He smiled.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I told him with a soft smile before saying his name, as if testing it on my tongue. "Edward Anthony. I love it."

"Where did you grow up?" Edward asked me and I bit my lip.

"Well, the first year of my live I lived with Mom and Dad here in Forks...in the house that Charlie still lives in. But then Renee, my Mom, took me with her to Phoenix. And then she left me in the same old place with Charlie when I was six." I whispered and he sighed softly, kissing my hands again.

"I don't understand how she could have done that to you...I'm positive that you were just as amazing when you were six as you are now." He breathed out softly and I shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Anyway, I was born in Chicago and stayed there until everything between Mom and Charles happened. And then we all moved to Forks to get away." He explained and I remembered when Esme had sat me down and explained her past in order to help me with the entire James situation.

She's such a nice person. They all really are...

I then came up with a random question. "What's your favorite nickname?"

"Well, I always liked it when my Mom called me 'Romeo'." His cheeks pinkened a bit and I smiled.

"It's sweet."

"Yeah, she said I was going to turn out to be a prince-charming someday." He shrugged with a slight chuckled. I could tell he was embarrassed but I didn't understand why he would be. It's cute and actually kind of true.

"You're my prince-charming, you know." I spoke extra soft. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to hear me or not.

"You're my princess," He smiled widely - showing off his teeth. "Now, princess, what's your favorite nickname?"

"Well, I have two...I like it when you call me 'sweet-girl' and 'beautiful'...but I also always liked it when my Mom called me 'Beauty'. Like _Beauty and the Beast_." I whispered and played with the blanket that was covering me.

My Mother always just loved the Beauty and the Beast and always told me about how I was just like Belle. And she told me about how one day I'd find my own beast and that he'd be my prince. I never really believed her but I still begged her to tell me the story every single night before bed.

_"Bella, honey...why aren't you sleeping?" Mom asked as she walked into my room._

_I looked at her face with the light from the crack in the door. My room was dark, as it was late, and she'd come in here to make sure that I was in bed and asleep. But what I saw on her face disturbed me a little bit._

_It was all flushed and her eyes were bright red. She'd obviously been crying. I could also tell that she was trying to cover it off as she was lightly sniffling every so often and swiping at her cheeks and eyes. _Why was Mommy so sad_? I could help but wonder. I was so young that I wanted to cry when she'd cry._

_"Mommy, I can't sleep." I whispered into the darkness._

_"Why not, Beauty?" She asked as she walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I caughter wiping away another tear but decided not to ask - she'd probably play it off as a 'grown-up' problem._

_"I don't know...It's just not happening." I explained and she chuckled, and began rubbing my arm soothingly. "Mommy?"_

_"Yes, Bell?"_

_"Can you tell me the Beast story? Please?"_

_"Yes, I can tell you the Beauty and the Beast," She sucked in a deep sniffle then and her voice thickened. Since when does this story make Mommy sad? I always thought that it was a happy story._

That was the very last time that I'd seen my Mom. She was completely in tears and cried through the entire _Beauty and the Beast_. That very night she drove me to Forks and left me with Dad. I woke up in his living room and to a completely empty house.

He'd gone to work without even acknowledging me.

"Bella...are you okay?" Edward pulled me from my deep thoughts and I gasped.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him and he smiled softly.

"I asked what your favorite food was. I didn't realize how much thought it took." He joked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my Mom. My favorite food is Mushroom Ravioli, without a doubt." I told him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry about her," He told me genuinely. "And mine's your spaghetti. That stuff is amazing."

"Thanks...and thanks." I spoke a bit sheepishly. I've never been good with compliments. Even if they're as simple as - _you look nice today_. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Is there a reason?" I asked him because of how straightforward and quick his answer was. His cheeks pinkened and he smiled crookedly.

"Yeah...you look absolutely amazing in the color blue." he explained himself and this time I was the one blushing. "That and your blush." He continued and I smiled. "What about you, Bell?"

"Green." I answered before I could think.

It wasn't just any green though. It was Edward's green. The perfect, deep green of his eyes. They were like emerald orbs. Emerald orbs that could see deep into anybody's soul. How could that not be my favorite color after spending any time with him? I'd be crazy if I didn't like it by now.

I love it.

"Is that so?"

"Your eyes." I decided to be honest. "I love your eyes so much. They're always so bright, and honest...beautiful. Like the ocean."

"Wow," He smiled and kissed my temple. "I could say the same about your gorgeous, chocolate-brown ones." He frowned for a second. "And you don't have any pets..." He frowned as he tried to think of another question to ask me. "If you could go anywhere, anywhere at all, where would you go?"

"I would probably fly to Phoenix. To see if my Mom's there...I know I won't. But still...if I could. It's where I'd be." I told him and he sighed.

"Maybe I could take you there sometime?"

"I don't know, maybe," I frowned. I never thought about it but I really would like to. Maybe I could pay him back later if he'd buy me the ticket. I shook the thought and got back to our little game. "What about you?"

"I don't know. I was always happy where I was...I think it'd be nice to take the kids, and you and Ella now, to Italy or something for a vacation." He shrugged and I smiled thinking about how amazing that would be.

"That would be fun."

"See," He chuckled.

"My turn..." I stopped to think some more. "What are your goals in life?"

"Well, since I've pretty much already got my career down - I love our job. I think I'd like to find the kids a Mom. Lately I've ver much liked a woman for the job, but she's a bit younger, and has a lot going on...so..."

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Alice spoke." He suddenly said. "Six days ago. We'd already brought her in twice before then and she'd immediately fallen asleep tucked into your side. This time she didn't go to sleep though and she began babbling. She said your name, Bella. She was crying _your name_. The little girl already loves you - you were her first word."

"Oh God, I'm sorry..." I gasped.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I'm just a woman in her life. You're her Daddy. She has so many more important people to start talking with. More imporatant than me." I explained my logic and he shook his head _no _at me.

"That's so untrue, Bella." He scoffed. "You are the closest thing to a Mother that she's ever had. And if it's up to me, I'd like for you to be the only thing that she'd ever consider a Mother. I don't want to scare you, but damn...I'm deep in this already."

"Oh..." I sighed with relief. "Me too. As long as you allow it, and want me, I'll be here for her. No matter what."

"And I appreciate that so much." He spoke with a true honesty and devotion in his voice. I smiled back at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Now, what are your goals in life?"

"Well, I've always wanted to get Ella into a better home. With me. But I can't really afford anything like that right now. So for now keeping her happy will have to do." I told him and he was already shaking his head at me.

"No, I mean your goals for you."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor...but I can't leave this job. It's what my Mom was. If she came back, then she'd get a job here as one - and we'd find each other. I can't risk not finding her. Anyway, Ella makes it hard to do medical school. I hardly could finish high school!"

"Bella, you need to let go of your Mom." Edward ran his fingers through my messy hair. "I know you love and miss her, but sweetie, it's not healthy. You need to do what you need to do. Not hold on to broken dreams."

"It's hard," I whimpered.

"I know, I know it is, Bell...but you have to. Get your dreams. Don't let your life go any way but the way that you want just because of your Mother's mistakes." He told me in his 'you can do it' voice and I sighed.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. And now that you have Esme, maybe it's time to pick back up on that Med-school thing. Carlisle would love to help you know. Oh! And Carmen!"

"Edward, I'm pregnant," I cut in suddenly thinking of the child that was going to soon be growing inside of me.

"Oh...right...well...do you know if you're keeping it?"

"Not at all."

"Then we'll decide when you decide on that, okay?" He asked me and I sighed, nodding slowly.

"Who was your biggest role-model growing up, Edward?" I asked him suddenly curious about who turned him into the perfect person that he is today. Or at least who was his main ideal as to who he'd be.

"My Dad, Carlisle." He smiled widely, proudly. "He taught me that not all men have to be bad. He taught me how to be the Dad that I am to my children. He taught me how to treat a woman right." He kissed my hand and smiled. "He taught me to be myself."

"I'd like to say the same, except about my Mom. Aside from the part where she left me with the worst man in my life...she taught me how to be a good parental figure. She loved me for who I was and not who anybody wanted me to be. She was an amazing woman who did some amazing things every single day."

"Aw," He sighed.

"Yeah..." I smiled back. "She was a good Mommy."

"What was your first car?" He then asked me.

"The one I'm driving." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I shrugged. "It was hard enough to get taht. I don't know where you think I'm going to get another one."

"Right...sorry."

"Not a problem. And you?" I asked him.

"Carlisle and Esme bought me a Mercedes..." He looked a little sheepish and I shrugged at him.

"That was nice of them." I whispered, taking his hand.

"Where'd you graduate from?"

"Forks." He shrugged.

"Me too." I smiled. "I was in fifth grade when you graduated though."

"Freaky, huh?" He laughed and I nodded, smiling at him as he leaned in a little closer to me. He was now resting his head on my shoulder and playing with my fingers. I really did like the contact. I could smell his amazing hair from here.

"Edward..." I tried to think of a question when one hit me quickly. We were so comfortable together that it made me think about a few things. "Do you ever want to get married again?"

"I'd love to get married again." He sighed. "But it has to be the one this time. And I think I've found her, but I don't want to scare her away. She's too perfect."

"Who?" I breathed.

"Well, she has brown eyes. Porcelain skin. Her hair is long, brown, and gorgeous. Everything about her, her personality, her heart, her sister...I love everything that comes with her and I'd never change a thing about her." He described me and I felt my eyes begin to water. What he said next shocked me the most.

"I love you Bella. I know it's soon, and that you're already taking in so much...but I can't fight it. I realized it when you were hurt. I realized that I need you to survive. I'll always need you and that's it." He sniffled and I wrapped my free arm around his head.

"I love you too. I didn't know what love was until I met you. I mean, yeah, I loved my sister...but I'm _in _love with you." I sighed soflty and kissed his hair.

"Do you want kids, Bella?"

"Well, I mean, I already adore yours, and I have Ell...but sure. I mean...I think it'd be nice to have some of my own. And if you still love me, then maybe even some of yours..." I whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do about this baby, Edward..."

"Don't worry about it right now, Bella. It's too much stress. It'd be bad for the both of you." He breathed and I nodded slowly.

"It just scares me. Aren't I supposed to adore the idea of a child? All I can do is fear it. I could be horrible at it this time around. I don't think that I'm ready. I don't have a stable home, money, or even a stable state-of-being. I'm a mess!" I cried and he shook his head, wrapping his arms awkwardly around me.

"You aren't a mess. Nobody is perfect Bella. We'll figure this out soon enough. Don't worry about it tonight." He kissed me softly on the lips and I felt immediately calmed down.

"But I agree." He spoke after some time. "I think some more would be nice. Your baby's would be beautiful. I'd want them to be little girls, with your chocolate eyes."

"No, that'd be a tragedy. They should have your copper hair. And model looks." I contradicted and he shook his head no.

"No, they would look better like you. But either way, they'd be perfect just as long as they were a part of you." He explained and I rolled my eyes. He is a prince-charming, isn't he? How did I get so lucky to have somebody like him in my life? I must have done something pretty damn good, though. He was suddenly talking again. "What was your first date like?"

"Well, I was raped and then almost kidnapped." I spoke bluntly before my face heated up. "Sorry, that was rude, I-..."

"That was your first date?"

"If you want to consider it a date. If not then it'd have been that night that Carmen told me that I was probably pregnant before I went to that banquet with you." I told him honestly.

"Holy-cow...I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No, um, it's okay."

"No, you haven't even had a proper date yet!" He exclaimed as I shrugged again. "I can't wait until you're well again. I'm taking you on that date that I'd planned. You won't go another week without knowing what it feels like to go on a good date."

"Thank you Edward," I smiled and he just hugged me gently, but a bit tighter. "What was yours like?"

"It was with a girl named Gianna. She was okay. We were fourteen. Um, I don't remember much about her. Just that we saw a movie, awkwardly kissed, and then left." He told me and I nodded.

Lucky boy and his normal life.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yours?" He asked.

"Um, well, I didn't go around kissing boys that I didn't date." I shrugged. "So, James."

"Oh, good God, Bella." He sighed.

"I know...it's pathetic bu-..."

"Hell no! it's not pathetic, gorgeous! I just hate that he had to go and ruin the first one for you. It's supposed to be something that you remember. Something that you think about when you're older and smile."

"I know...I just didn't get one."

"Want to start now?" He rolled over just enough so taht he was facing me.

"What?"

Suddenly he'd leaned in and his lips were on mine. I reacted by tangling my hands in his hair becoming completely engrossed in him. The heart-moniter went wild as he opened his mouth to breath a bit and pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. I pressed my tongue on his upper-lip right before he sighed and pulled away.

"I don't want it to go too far for your first," He winked and gave me a few pecks before kissing my forehead. "Don't worry though, when you're ready, I'll give you your first makeout."

"Nice." I chuckled and he shrugged, snuggling back into me.

I then realized that it was my turn to ask a question. I let my mouth speak before my brain could and just asked, whispering, "Do you think we'll make it, Edward?"

"Make it?"

"You know, like...together. That we'll be together in the end?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Bella, I remember back in middle school, and high school, when I did track and we jumped hurdles. It would be so easy at first. But slowly it would grow harder and just when you think that you've had enough there would be another big hurdle in your way. In the end you always came out stronger but dammit, it's hard to get to the end.

"It feels like there's always another hurdle. Just like how you and I are always jumping hurdles. Maybe someday we'll come out stronger...together." He whispered and I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"Edward...that was so-..."

I was cut off by the door being opened and Esme walking in. She had Alice in one arm and Ella on her hip. Emmett followed close behind. Alice was wide awake and looked at me but Ella was sound asleep.

"Esme, you don't have to carry her," I wiped at my eyes as she lay Ell down in the recliner in the corner of the room. Emmett went to sit in the window and play with his action-figures. Esme brought Alice, who was squealing with her eyes on me, and laid the baby in her Daddy's arms.

"B-B-Be-...Bella!" Alice giggled and replaced the 'L's with a 'W' sound. I giggled and let Edward lay her in my side where she happily attached herself to my shirt.

Carlisle chose then to walk in with Carmen and Eleazar on his tail.

"Oh! You're awake! How do you feel, Bella?" He asked as Carmen checked my virals and he checked my clip-board.

"Good..." I frowned. Actually, now that he has me thinking about it, my bullet-hole was throbbing.

"Don't put on a brave face for us, Bella. You were shot, for God's sake. You can tell us if it hurts." He told me softly. "It's supposed to hurt."

"It really hurts," My eyes watered for a different reason this time as Carmen grabbed a syringe to fill my I.V. up with.

"I upped your dosage," She whispered as she did just that. "Edward's right Bella, your body does not need stress right now. Not with you. Not with the baby. If you need medicine, then tell us, and we'll help you guys. Alright?"

"Yes...thanks Carmen. Thanks to all of you."

"Absolutely," Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I just didn't want to have to sleep more..." I yawned. _Well, speak of the devil_. Edward smiled at me and ran his fingers through my long hair again.

"You need your rest though, so you can have it. We'll all be here when you wake up. Don't worry about it." He kissed my cheek seemingly extra affectionate now that I revealed that I wasn't terrified of him.

"Just sleep, love." Edward smiled softly.

"I don't want to yet..." I yawned and he smirked at me.

"Bella?" I turned my head to see that Ella was now awake and coming towards me.

Her hair was a haystack and her little brown eyes had bags under them. I smiled softly at her and let her come sit in Edward's lap, so that she could reach me. When she got close enough I took her hands and kissed one of them, asking her how she's been.

"Worried sick!" She exclaimed and I chuckled at her antics. "I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up, Bella! Esme let me stay with her, but I really did want to stay here, at the hospital, with you and Edward!"

"I now you did, honey, but you're young. You need your rest and that needs to happen in a bed. Not a plastic chair. Edward should have went home too." I whispered and she rolled her pretty eyes. She looked just like me, only a hell of a lot cuter.

"I know...I just...I was scared." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been awake for you." I told her and she shrugged.

"It's not your fault." She patted my arm before very carefully hugging me. "You need to sleep don't you?"

"Yeah..." I sighed which triggered a yawn. "Next time I wake up, we'll talk, okay bug?"

"That'd be great," She kissed my cheek as I grew sleepier.

I don't think that I could be happier with the group of people surrounding me right at this moment. Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen, Emmett, Alice, Ella, and Edward. They were all I'd ever need in this world to be okay. I loved them so much already. So much more than I'd probably be willing to admit.

And Edward said that they loved me. Even if it's not exactly the love that I've always wanted, from my own two parents, it's still love. And it still means everything to me. More than everything. I know that if I lost what I had in this room that I'd be nowhere.

And that I'd sink back to where I was the day before Ella came into my life.

Thank God for this family.

I fell asleep soon enough and with them all around me - there was a pure smile on my face.

I don't remember ever falling asleep like that.

For someone who was shot twelve days ago...I sure am happy.

A/N: **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Hey everyone! What'd you think? I finished this one pretty damn fast...three hours fast. Three hours with lots of breaks! So, you know the drill, send me a review!**

**Come on, just review! I posted two in one night! Please! **

**Tell me what you think of their little game? The baby? Bella's sudden happiness? I really want to know what you all think! Please and thank you! **

**- Em**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Are you as ready to go home as I am?" I asked Edward as he collected my things and I folded them, placing them in my duffel.

"More so, even," He smiled softly from where he was seated in the plastic chair beside my bed. He's been sitting there practically since I was brought in.

"No, you aren't the one with a bullet hole in your abdomen. Or a child." I smirked at him and he rolled his emerald eyes at me.

37 days after the shooting I'm finally ready to get out of this hospital. By now I'm about ten weeks pregnant, my 'hole' has healed, and my back is stiff. I'm all-around sick of this hospital and beyond happy that I'm allowed to leave today.

I've always hated hospitals. The smell. The style. The doctors. The patients. I mean, I'd love to be a doctor, but some of them are just rude. While others are flat-out moronic. Nobody wants to be the idiotic doctor's patient. That's like 'hey, could you please mis-diagnose me and then keep me in here longer than necessary for a while? Okay, thanks!

If you think that I'm going to let myself get into that position then you're sickly wrong. Thank God for the Cullens then, right? At least with them I have the comfort of knowing them and, I know this sounds bad, but favored.

I'm not usually this greedy, it's just that I've never had anybody favor me over anything, ever. It's a little nice to have them.

"Good morning Bella," I looked up at the sound of the doors opening. Carlisle walked in dressed in a blue button-up shirt and some slacks. Him and Edward were dressed alike! I giggled at this and Edward's eyes shot to me, and he cocked his head to the side. Carlisle frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Not wrong," I snickered again as I looked at both of them. "You guys are dressed the same!"

"Oh!" Carlisle looked down and they laughed simutaneously.

_Freaky_.

"So, are you ready for our date today?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows playfully and I rolled my eyes at his eagerness.

It's so weird to me how excited that Edward actually was for this thing. Like how upset he got over the one I missed. I'm not used to people looking forward to seeing me let alone being so eager that they can't contain it. And by no means am I complaining though - I love the feeling it gives me.

It makes me feel less alone than I usually do.

"I am ready," I sighed after a silent moment and Carlisle smiled impishly as she put all of the flowers and stuff onto a cart. And to think that I thought that the station was full of people who don't like me. What a bunch of fake jerks!

"Oh! I brought your release forms up!" Carlisle smiled as he handed me the clipboard and pen that he'd sat on the in-table when he walked in.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I got to filling it out.

Edward and Carlisle were kind enough to finish cleaning up and clearing out the room for me while I filled out the paperwork. I thanked them profusely without stopping from my work. They'd only shrug it of, and Edward would kiss my temple, and then they'd get back to work each time.

Once again, I'm so thankful for them!

"Hey Bella!" I looked up when Ella came in, Esme following suitely, and they both sat down by the bed.

"Hey Monkey!" I grinned at her and she glanced at Esme, still smiling. "Hi Esme! Do you guys need anything?"

"Nah, we just thought that we'd visit while the boys worked." She snickered and that's when I realized that Emmett and Alice weren't in the room. She must have noticed my search because she giggled and answered my unasked questions. "Emmett and Alice are spending the day with their Aunt Carmen. I figured it'd be a good time to make sure that you're getting situated and ready to go out with Edward."

"Oh! Yeah, of course." I flushed pink.

"Stop yer' blushin'!" Ella crossed her arms. "It's not embarrassing that a smokin' boy asked you out - you're supposed to brag about it, actually!"

"_Gee_, thanks for the advice," I rolled my eyes. I can't believe that she actually just referred to Edward as _smokin'. _Let alone in front of his Mom, Esme! Oy, this child will be the death of me, one day.

"She's right honey, as much as I hate to admit it," Esme winked and Ella agreed, but then caught Esme's meaning - then she chose to play offended. Esme kept talking over her whining. "You need to be excited about this date! It'll be a wonderful experience for you! I promise, Edward told me all about it, and you're going to love the entire thing!"

"Wait, so, he told you? Care to share?" I wiggled my eyebrows and Esme rolled her green eyes.

"Nice try, but he's excited about keeping this one a surprise. Just have a good time and try to cut back on the worrying for a day. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try," I nodded slowly.

This time Edward came back with a wheelchair and no Carlisle. He said something about how Carlisle was pulling the car around as he helped me into the wheelchair. Okay, really? I've had enough physical therapy to know that I am perfectly capable of walking right now! Believe me, I'm tired of sitting.

"What's wrong?" Edward immediately caught onto my mood and I sighed.

"I'm just tired of sitting...can't I walk?"

"Wheelchair's hosptial procedure, Bells..." He continued and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you and I both know that's bull. I mean, it wasn't procedure when I had my appendix taken out!" I crossed my arms and Edward's brow furrowed.

"Are you really that opposed to it, Bell?" He asked and I nodded. With a sigh he pushed the chair to the side and walked over to me. I could smell him from where he was standing from beside me and it was almost so distracting that I couldn't hear him. "Well, then I won't make you use it."

"Thank you." I smiled as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Just, please, take it easy?" Edward asked and I nodded as I carefully slipped out of the bed and onto my feet.

I sighed at the feeling of the cool tile soaking through my socks. I had to wear shoes when I did my training so it was nice to actually feel the floor. Everyone just sort of watched me as I stood in my own content atmosphere. I'm sure they were enjoying this strange moment - I'm sure I looked pretty weird.

But it felt so good!

"Careful Bella, wouldn't want to fall asleep while standing there," Edward chuckled and I opened an eye, giving him a weird, one-eyed glare. This only made him laugh again. Who am I kidding? I may or may not have been stifling some giggles of my own.

With that he took my hand and Esme handed me my shoes. Thank goodness for slip-ons, because I wouldn't sit down if you paid me right now! I slipped on the familiar brown, shoes. They were almost like house-shoes, only they had the rubber sole of a real shoe, but they were equally as comfortable.

I slipped my coat on and followed them all out to Edward's silver Volvo. It'd already accumulated a nice, thick layer of snow on top of it. He proceeded to brush some of it off of the windows while Carlisle and Esme helped me into the front seat.

After getting in, I took Ed's keys and started the car, turning the heat on in the process. Ella, Carlisle, and Esme had all piled into the back. I frowned, turning in my seat to face them all a little better. This was an odd site, really.

"One of you could have sat up here...I'm kind of scrawny, I think I'd have been just as comfortable in the back." I proposed and they both shook their heads at me.

"We'll hear none of that, Bella." Carlisle smiled. "Esme and I are perfectly happy back here. You can sit up there with Edward."

"If you're sure?" I looked them both in the eyes, making sure that they really meant it. Looked like they did from here.

"Jeez, it's freezing out there!" Edward huffed as he climbed into the car. I raised my eyebrows at him as he breathed warm air into his hands and rubbed them together for warmth.

"Here," I couldn't resist helping. I took his hands and ressed them in between my own, the chill wasn't bad as I pressed them to my cheeks and neck.

"You don't ha-..."

"Shh." I whispered as his hands steadily warmed. When they felt comfortable in my hands I pressed my lips to them and handed them back to him. "Better?"

"Jesus...yes." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat up when some other laughs chimed from the back seat. I'd forgotten about our little audience in my moment. Edward just winked as he carefully pulled from the parking space.

"So, when we get back from the date you're scheduled for a sonogram," Edward told me and I nodded slowly and bit my lip.

I was still totally unsure when it came to what to do about the baby. I mean, by all means, I _want _to keep it...but I'm not thinking of what I _want_. I have to think about the baby first. No matter what it'll come before me - even if that means that I can't keep it.

It almost hurts, the idea of giving it up. I could never, ever abort the pregnancy, that's not what anybody needs. Not when there are parents out there who can't have children, no matter how hard they try, and not with the possibility that I could work this out. I don't kill people, I save people; it's my job.

Ella wants me to keep it. She's ecstatic about the entire idea. Of course, I've got it clear in her head that we may not keep it, but she doesn't care. She said that she'll enjoy as much of the time that we do get to spend with it - even if it's only nine months and still inside of me. That girl's such a sweetheart.

The Cullens, Edward and his family, all promise to support whatever desicion I make. Edward has been telling me that if I do keep it that he knows I'll be a terrific Mother; and if I don't keep it that it could still live an amazing life. He always knows what to say to me though and I'm not sure what to think about that.

I was suddenly yanked from my contemplation when Edward spoke to me again, "You okay? If you don't want to do it tonight, we can easily schedule another time, but you'll need to get it over with soon, yo-..."

"Edward, I know. I was just thinking about it. It scares me that I don't know what to do." I told him softly and he sighed, nodding.

"I'm sorry about that; it's not fair to any of you. You have plenty of time though, so don't stress over it."

"Thanks," I smile sheepishly.

"I promise that it'll be okay, dear," Esme spoke up. "I know how you feel, and believe me, one day it may come to you. Then again, it may never make sense. But I promise you that it'll work out either way."

"Thanks," I repeated and my heart swelled.

I must have done something incredible to have these people in my life.

"We're going to drop them all off at Esme's, and then drop by my place so that we can change." Edward explained and I frowned.

"What will I be changing into? I didn't really bring anything special..." I whispered feeling confused.

"Don't worry, Carmen bought some things for you, I guess. She bought my clothes too. I planned everything else though!" He winked and I chuckled with a shrug.

When we got to his Mom's I kissed Ella goodbye and they all wished us good luck. I didn't realize that you need good luck on a date, but I thanked them anyway. Though, now that I think about it, everytime we've tried to go on a date something bad has happened. Huh. Maybe good look is in order...

Edward quickly drove back to his place and led me to his room where Carmen left the clothing. His room was tidy, as usual, and beautiful. Esme designed it, I'm assuming, since it's so...professional. It's perfect for a bachelor, but not just a regular bachelor, a bachelor with two kids.

It's perfect for a single-Dad, I guess.

"Your room is perfect..." I whispered and he smiled.

"Esme."

"Yeah, I sort-of assumed." I nodded slowly as I looked at the pictures of him and his kids that he'd hanged up.

"What? You sayin' that I can't decorate?" He turned at me and I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks redden.

"No! Not at all, I just meant that she's a-..."

"Chill Bella," He began snickering, still digging through his close, and I gaped at his back. "I was only kidding!"

So, my next set of actions were completely reflex. I reached over and grabbed one of the fancy, decorative pillows, and chucked it across the room; it hit Edward square in the head. He froze, and for a minute I was afraid that I'd screwed up, but when he turned around with a smile on his face I knew better.

"Oh, you did not just do that!" He laughed and ran over, jumping into the bed, and then his fingers were crawling all over my belly. I began laughing in reflex to his tickle-attack and kicked, and fought him. "Tell me you're sorry!" He laughed more as I screamed no. "I won't be stopping then!"

I then decided to pull a fast one. He may be upset about this, but if it gets him to stop tickling me...I don't care! I suddenly locked up, closing my eyes, and holding my breath. After half a second he caught onto my mood and began asking me what was wrong. I merely shook my head, pursing my lips, and letting out a hiss.

"Bella! Bella? What's wrong? Bell...come on, can you talk? What is it?"

"Right...it's right..." I acted like I was about to point to where I'd gotten shot but halfway through I slid out from under him, letting out a squeal, and running from the room.

"I can't believe that you just did that!" He boomed and I heard him catching up quickly as I ran to the kitchen.

I could feel where my healed stomach was, it didn't hurt, but it felt weird. So, I slowed down as I skidded in, and around the corner of the doorway. Edward walked in, and scratched his head as he scanned the room with his green eyes. I felt a smirk cover my face as I silently stepped forward.

And then I pounced, landing on his back, and almost throwing him off of balance. He laughed loudly as he flipped me over and into his arms. I was now being held bridal-style and laughing so hard that I came down with the hiccups.

"That'll teach you to play games with me!" He laughed before leaning in and giving me eskimo kisses.

"Aw, you guys really are the _cutest _couple!"

I fumbled in Edward's arms - resulting in him nearly dropping me - when Carmen's voice rang throughout the room. I turned my head to look at her, both Edward and I glowing pink, and she laughed at us again. Alice was even giggling from where she was tucked into Carmen's arms.

"Em forgot his sleeping bag." She told us before frowning. "Oh, stop with your blushing! It's not like I walked in on you two sleeping with each other, jeez!"

Edward carefully set me down with that and we ignored her last comment, going in to greet them. Alice was squealing my name and I took her happily into my arms. She really was such a love-bug! And I was beyond thrilled that she said my name first - even though I kind of felt bad for her Dad.

"Hi baby!" I smiled and rocked her. "Are you gonna' say Dada today for us?"

"Bella!" She threw back and I nearly groaned.

"What's so hard about saying _Da_?" I asked her with a laugh. "It's surely easier than _Bella_."

"Oh, it's not worth it Bella." Edward shook his head as he walked over to us after talking to his sister. "She obviously likes you more!"

"That's not true, Edward! This baby loves you, she might just not know how to pronounce her Ds!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know that; I was just teasing you." He whispered. "Besides, I'm happy that she said your name. I you're an important part of our lives."

"I am?"

"Oh my gosh, you have so much to learn!" I looked up when Emmett came in, throwing his free hand in the air, his other one carrying a red sleeping-bag.

"I do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella...can't you see? You're family to us! Of course you're important. We all love you, obviously." He spoke in his tough-guy-Emmett voice as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

A fresh smile broke out across my face.

"Oh, thank you Emmy!" I giggled and hugged him with my free arm, Alice occupying the other one. "You're such a sweetheart!"

"Okay, yeah, you're welcome...but I'm not a girl! I'm not an _Emmy_!" He laughed nervously and we all burst out laughing.

"Alright, it's a deal," I kissed his cheek and he turned pink as I stood back up to my normal height.

"You're going to be late, Ed," Carmen sighed as she glanced at the clock over the stove. "And, oh my God, you guys haven't even gotten dressed! Go get dressed! Hurry! Kids, tell Daddy you love him, we have a party to get to!"

"By Daddy!" Em hugged him before turning to me, still blushing slightly. "By Bella, I hope your date goes great. But remember, if it doesn't, you always have me."

"Emmett! She's _my _girlfriend!" Edward burst out laughing and I felt myself let out some giggles.

"Of course," I winked and he grinned.

"Okay, Ali-bug, I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead and she giggled, pressing her hand to my cheek, while her other hand clutched onto my shirt. "I know baby-girl, I'll miss you too, but you gotta' go play with Aunt Carmen for the night."

"Bye my ladybug!" Edward kissed her forehead and her eyes turned to look at him. "I love you so much! So, so much! Be good for Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar!"

We gave our last goodbyes to Carmen before we went back upstairs and changed clothing. She left me a thick pair of jeans, thick socks, and a flannel shirt, and a coat with a scarf to match. Heck, she even left a matching beanie. Okay, so, I'm thinking that it's going to be cold wherever we're going.

Edward came out dressed in a black button-up shirt with a jacket, and then a heavy-coat over it. He wore dark-wash jeans and black shoes to go with it. He looked stunning, as usual, and outshined anybody who could possible come into contact with him.

_Especially me_.

I shook my head as we walked out to his car. He wrapped his arm around me and opened his door for me along the way. He was such a gentleman. Well, he said that he was my boyfriend, so you know...he should be a gentleman.

Is he my boyfriend? I mean, even though he said a joke about his girlfriend to Carmen, doesn't mean that it's what he wants to label us. Or does it? I would want to be his girlfriend but I'd rather that he asked me instead of just assuming.

Hm.

I frowned and he glanced at me.

"Are you cold?" He turned the heat up and I shook my head. "What's on your mind then?"

"Just...you said something that's got me thinking."

"What did I say, exactly?" He looked like he was trying to remember anything big. I shook my head, telling him that it really wasn't that big of a deal. "No, if you're worried about it, then it's got to be something."

"I wouldn't call it worrying, necessarily."

"What is it then?"

"Just...you called me your girlfriend in there with Carmen..." I muttered and he cocked his head to the side. Great. I knew that it was a stupid question! I should have just kept my trap closed! I shook my head and turned to look out the window after a few seconds of silence. It's obviously not a big deal, whatever it is that we are.

"Bella...why are you upset? Do you not want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me and this time I was the one with the funny look.

"Is that what I am?"

"No, I just go around telling random girls that they are my girlfriend!" He snickered and I glowered at him. "Yes, Bella, if you are okay with it - I'd be more than thrilled to call you my girlfriend."

"Oh...I just didn't know." I felt like I'd upset him - so, I apologized.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not being very clear on it," He shrugged and smiled at me. "You are important to me, like Emmett said."

"Oh...well...you're important to me too, Edward." I smiled and glanced out the window. "I'm happy that you're my boyfriend."

"Good," He winked. "Oh, and could you open the glovebox? I think there's some mittens in there for us. I almost didn't think to get some, but Mom pitched in." He smiled and I nodded slowly before reaching down to pull the compartment out.

I gasped when I found a red-rose with a blue, silk ribbon tied around it. The mittens were there too but I was a little bit preoccupied with the beautiful flower. I felt a hand reach up and cover my mouth as I gazed at the gorgeous flower. I love, love, love roses! My eyes began to tear up as I glanced at Edward.

He was watching me with a smile on his face. Of course he was still watching the road in order to keep us from driving off of a bridge, but he somehow also managed to watch my reaction. After watching my face he slowly began to frown, asking what was wrong.

"Oh...oh nothing, Edward..." I whispered to him, my voice thick.

"It's just a rose," He winked.

"No...roses were always my Mom and my favorite...and we always wore matching blue ribbons." I began to cry and he gasped, carefully pulling off, and onto the shoulder of the road.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to upset you! I was just trying to make you smile - not cry!" He exclaimed looking completely shocked. I shook my head, unbuckled my seat belt, and turned so that I could wrap my arms tightly around him. He was shocked at first but slowly he reciprocated the hug.

"Edward, I'm not crying because I'm sad! I'm crying because I'm so _happy_!"

"Oh," He sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much...it means a lot. Really."

"You mean a lot," He cheesed and I rolled my eyes in response.

Edward kissed my cheek before sitting back and letting me buckle my seatbelt. When we were both situated he pulled out and we began our journey on to the mystery date. I was beyond excited to go. Though I was just as curious as I was excited because he still hadn't told me what we were doing.

I ended up asking Edward a few times but he never gave anything away. I reminded myself of Ella whenever I took her to Seattle to get books. The entire way there she'd ask if we were there yet. It never really annoyed me so much as it was tedius. I was just happy to spend time with her.

Let's hope that Ed feels the same way.

When we pulled into an empty parking-lot to some building I frowned. It looked nowhere near familiar and for a second I was afraid that we were lost and Edward was playing it cool. I trusted him to much to believe that thought for longer than a second though.

Edward got out and passed me my mittens before slipping his on. I noticed that his were gloves actually, and that he could move his fingers around. I was almost jealous, actually. He then walked around and took my hand in his, leading me towards the building.

"So, um, care to tell me what we're doing here?"

"Still don't know?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Well, you'll know soon enough."

We walked into the building and I sighed at the feeling of warmth. The brisk air outside was really getting to me. Edward didn't show it, but I could tell by the redness of his cheeks. It made me want to kiss his cheekbones. They looked like cherries!

We walked through the main lobby and I watched as Edward flipped on light switches. Where'd he get the keys to a place like this, anyway? It wasn't anything special really, office plant, plastic chairs, a main desk. Edward kept walking though, and I found myself following him into another doorway.

He flicked on the lights to reveal noneother than a skating rink. I sucked in a big gulp of air as I realized just exactly what he wanted to do on this date. He wants me to skate? Has he lost his mind? I'll kill myself! And then, because he was holding my hand, he'll go down, and die, with me!

I grabbed at his arm and he stopped, turning to face me.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never skated before." I whispered, my eyes glued to the ice.

"Better late than never. I'll teach you. It's not that complicated," He flashed me his stupid, crooked grin, and I had to fight off the urge to nod and smile. Instead, I shook my head some more, my frown growing deeper.

"I'm too clumsy. I'll just fall and die."

"You'll be fine, Bella." He sighed and my brow furrowed.

"But what if I'm not? What if I break my leg?"

"You won't." He pulled two pairs of skates out of a cubby and handed me the smaller pair. I felt a grimace overcome my face as I sat down to put them on. There's not much to fighting with Edward. He always seems to win these days.

When the laces were tied I moved my feet around to make sure that they were secure. They felt snug, but I was stalling, and terrified of dying. Edward walked over, his skates in place, and held out his hands for me. I looked at them, then his face, and then them again, before shaking my head at his face this time.

"Bella, come on, you have to try." He sighed.

'I can't though! I don't understand why we can't just have dinner in your meadow, behind Esme's like you'd planned..." I whispered as my nerves grew bigger.

"Because it's snowing non-stop, now, get up. _For me_?" He pleaded and I sighed, taking his hands.

I always give in _for him_.

"Alright, so, you've never done this?" He asked as we stood on the side. I shook my head furiously. "Okay, well, hang onto this." He placed my hands onto the railing. "I'll do a lap to give you an idea."

I watched as he gracefully turned around and began a skate around the rink. He was so smooth, and sleek about it. His legs fluidly moved in a weird, forward direction. I honestly don't ever see myself doing that, though I could watch Edward do it for days on end. He made it look so simple - so beautiful.

When he returned to me he smiled widely and grabbed onto the railing. I bit my lip as I realized that it'd soon be my turn out on the ice.

"Ready to go?"

"I didn't catch any of that."

"That's okay, I'll show you step-by-step." He held out his hands and I took them.

One foot at I time I stepped out and onto the ice. I felt my knees begin to wobble as Edward held my arms sturdily. I winced as they slipped around a bit. One second I was sort-of standing there. The next second I was completely out of balance and my feet were no longer underneath me.

"Oh jeez," Ed laughed as he leaned down to help me back up.

"This is not fun!" I sighed.

"Calm down, it'll get better." He whispered with a sheepish grin as he pulled me up. I immediately lost it again and wrapped my arms around his waist. He snickered and tightened his strong arms around my waist. "See. Already getting good."

"You're such a goof." I rolled my eyes.

"Says you!" He teased and kissed my forehead lightly. "Now, let's try again."

"But I can't do it! The ice is like...it's like a bunch of frozen death for me!" I looked up at him in fear that if I looked down that the ice will move, and that I'll fall down again.

"I would never let that happen, Beauty." He whispered and his sweet-smelling breath spread over my face. I breathed in in ecstasy before shaking my head and pulling him closer, pressing my cheek to his chest. He was so much warmer than this cold room. I didn't want to separate.

Edward let me just hold him for a moment but I knew that my time was disappearing fast. After a few seconds he forced me to pull back about an inch and smiled down at me. I raised my eyebrows as I waited for him to tell me to get off.

"Bella," He whispered. "Please let me teach you how to skate. We don't have to do it forever, just for a while...please?"

"I really just don't want to!" I sighed and bit my lip. "I'm scared."

"Do you trust me?"

I nodded quickly.

"Then there's nothing to it. Let's go!" He laughed as he slowly pulled a little bit farther away from me. I let out a nervous squeak as my feet skidded a bit.

"Edward..." I groaned as he slowly backed up a bit and pulled me with him.

"You can do it, Bell." He whispered and I bit my lip.

And we went on like that for a while. Him backing up a bit, and me following, and then holding onto each other for a minute. Then we'd start over. I knew that I'd never be good at it, but so far I was doing better, and improvement is always something.

I was finally able to pull one hand away and keep the other interlocked with Edward's as we slowly made our way around the rink. He grinned as we finished our first lap and pulled me into his chest again. I smiled at him because he was right, once again. I could do it...I never imagined myself on an ice-rink, but here I am, skating.

It may sound silly to you but it's a big deal for me.

"Thank you, Edward." I smile up at him.

"No need," He hugged me and I tucked my head under his chin, inhaling in his beautiful scent. "I told you that you could do it. You can do anything that you set your mind to, Bella. Even something as small as skating."

"Mmm," I whispered as he pulled away.

"Now, I know you've only just learned - and we can come back whenever we like - but there's more to this date than skating." He told me and I felt my brow furrow. And to think that I thought that this was huge as is...

I nodded and grinned as he led me out of the rink, I was even able to skate a foot behind him. When we got off of the ice he helped me over to a bench where we changed back into our shoes - our snow-boots, actually. I tried asking him where we'd be going as I adjusted my sock in my bood but he shook his head.

"It's a surprise, my dear."

"I don't like surprises!" I exclaimed as he stood and tucked the skates back into a cubby. When he finished he made his way back over to me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you heard me. And you know that."

"You ended up liking this one."

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean that I want _more_." I kidded as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he laughed, shaking his head at me.

"Believe me. You'll love this one, Bella." He whispered as he turned, leaving one arm tightly around my waist, and leading me out to the entry-way.

To say we were shocked at what we arrived to would be an understatement. Beyond the main, glass doors you could see...well...practically nothing. Nothing other than the endless piles of snow. It was at least two feet deep in the parking lot, too. I gasped and he merely stood here, wide-eyed.

And it was still snowing! The last thing on either of our minds, I'm sure, would be a blizzard tonight after everything in the last month-and-a-half. Edward then proceeded to lock the doors and lead me on to the receptionist's desk. I watched in silence as he tried to start the computer and use the phone.

No electricity, _eh_?

Edward groaned and cursed as he slammed the phone back into the reciever. I asked him what we were going to do and he had a hopeless look in his eyes. How could he be so freaked out about a blizzard? I get locked into my own apartment because of this stuff all of the time. We can figure out stuff.

This place is even heated!

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll figure this out! I promise!" He comforted me even though I didn't really need it.

"I know," I shrugged and followed him as he paced. "Do they have any candles?"

"Candles?"

"No, I meant maccaroni. Yes, candles. Do you think that they have any? I have matches." I told him and he frowned.

"Where the hell did you get matches?" He laughed almost awkwardly and I smiled impishly.

"They were in the coat pocket. I'm not sure." I shrugged as I held up the small, cardboard package. Edward grinned, shaking his head as he took them into his hand.

"How about you take a seat somewhere and I go search the place?" He asked me and I cocked my head to the side.

"Why can't I go with you?" I asked him and he handed me his phone.

"Because you get to call the family and tell them that we're alright. The rink doesn't get reception, and I don't know if any other spots are like that too. So, you get to stay right here. Safe and sound, got it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes but took the phone anyway. I wanted to call Ella anyway.

"I can do that." I told him and he kissed my cheek, and then my lips, in a chaste manner before pulling away to leave me.

"Be safe. Do not unlock the doors for anybody and try not to wander off. I can't lose you - this place is too big. I'd go crazy." He smiled and I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn as I sat down behind the desk.

When he'd disappeared down the dark hallway I pulled the phone out of my pocket and began to find the contact list. I should probably call Carmen first, for him, so that his kids know that he's safe. And so that he knows that they're safe. I found her name in the contact list with ease, her name being the first with the letter _C_.

I suddenly wanted my name in this list.

I clicked on it after pushing that thought to the back of my mind. I don't have a phone and I don't see myself affording one for a while.

"Hello?" Carmen's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh! Hi, Carmen, it's Bella."

"Hey! How are you guys? Crap, is everything okay? I just turned on the news, and they're showing the snow-storms. I had no idea!" She spoke as I heard a humming in the background; she was turning up the TV.

"Oh, we're great. Edward taught me to ice-skate. Thought it looks like we're going to be here for a while...parking-lot is nearly three feet in." I told her and she sighed loudly. "Edward's somewhere looking for candles. I'm making the calls to the family."

"I see, well, you two need to keep safe? Wait as long as absolutely possible before you get out and onto the roads again. It's so dangerous out there." She told me and I nodded, and then realized that she can't hear me nod, and certainly can't see me. I flushed bright red at the thought. She spoke again, "Bella? You there?"

"Sorry, just thinking. And, um, yeah. Of course." I replied quickly.

"Aunt Carmen, is that Daddy?" I recognized Emmett's voice from the background. She shooed him away but he asked again. "I wanna' talk to him. Please? I won't keep him long. I just wanna' see how his date is going!"

"Sorry, Bella, Emmett's in my ear," She sighed as she tried to get him to calm down.

"No, it's okay. I can talk to him for a second if it'll help." I offered and she sighed before saying that if it was okay with me that it was okay with her.

"Em, it's only Bella, your Dad is looking for something. Okay?" I heard her whisper and Emmett laughed.

"Of course it's okay, Aunt Carmen! I love Bella!" He laughed before greeting me. "Hi Bella! Are you having a good date? Remember, if it's not, then you have me!"

"Of course, thank you for your support," I chuckled.

"So, where's my Dad again?"

"Well, the power went out so he's in the back looking for candles. I'm calling everyone to tell them where we are." I told him and he told me that if he were there that my smile would light the room enough. "You are such a sweetheart, Emmett Cullen! Such a heartbreaker!"

"But I wouldn't break your heart," He cheezed and I burst out laughing.

"Oh, honey, I love you." I giggled and shook my head.

"Have you told Daddy how much you love him? Because if you haven't, then _ha_! I was first!" He laughed smugly.

"No...I haven't." I whispered and frowned to myself.

Do I love his Dad?

"Em, are you done? I need to make sure that I have all of the information before she calls Esme." I heard Carmen in the background.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Emmett laughed before returning to our conversation. "I love you Bella! Tell Dad that I love him. You guys stay out of trouble."

"Got it, buddy." I smiled as he gave the phone back to Carmen.

"Sorry about him. He was pretty intent on flirting with you again tonight," She snickered and I laughed with her.

"Don't worry about it. I love Emmett - he really is a great kid."

"He's a lot like his Dad - only his Dad wasn't such an open flirter. He was a little bit more reserved. Though you have to consider that he was raised by Carlisle. Carlisle is the poster-child for a gentleman." She told me and I sighed, smiling to myself.

Edward is quite the gentleman.

"Alright, well, I need to call Esme. Do you guys need anything?" I asked her and she had me give her the address to this building, but that was it. "Okay, kiss the kids goodnight for us if we aren't back in time."

"Absolutely. Stay warm and safe!"

"You too!" I smiled before we hanged up.

The other phone-calls went very similar to this. When I was done I sighed, glancing at the time. It read that it was only just seven at night. Looks like we will have to cancel the doctor's appointment since the doctor is a lot farther than fifteen minutes away - and that's when the appointment is supposed to start.

I then went back to his contacts and added my name. Sure, there wasn't a number to list, but I still wanted to be there. He may delete it later but for now it'll be what keeps me sane. I cleared my throat and looked up again. Where the hell is he?

I stood and did exactly what he told me not to do - I wandered off and in the direction that he'd disappeared into. It was pitch-black down these halls and I couldn't hear a single thing. It was like he was never there to begin with. The only proof of his existance was the cell-phone that I had clutched to my chest.

Okay, this was getting a little creepy. What kind of skating-rink is this? It's like a freaking haunted-house up in this place. Not that I've ever been in one, or anything, but it looks like the kind that you'd picture in your head.

"Edward?" I whispered and glanced around and into the nothingness. So, I spoke up. "Edward?"

I felt a shiver run up my spine. It was suddenly much colder in these horrific hallways. I then wished that I'd never left the comfortable waiting area. _Too late for that one, Bella_. I called out to him again only to find nothing.

So, I did the stupid thing and walked forward.

Deeper into the darkness.

I turned a corner and tripped over something. It felt like an arm. Oh God! In reflex I began screaming at the top of my lungs as I kicked and backed myself into a wall that I didn't know was there. A few moments in I felt two arms wrap around me and I was instantly calmer as I recognized Edward's scent.

"Bella? I told you not to wander off! What's wong? What happened?" He scolded me and I couldn't stop crying.

"Th-the arm! There's an arm! I tripped over it!" I bawled and I felt him suck in a deep breath before standing. I yanked at his arm from the floor, begging him not to leave me there with it. "Bella, what arm? What are you talking about?"

"It was on the ground! Please, there's somebody there!" I sobbed and he sighed, pulling out a match. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using it as a light. Calm down, sweetheart." He sighed as he lit it.

I felt just a little better when I saw his face. He then smiled softly at me before turning and shining it around the area. That's when he came across none other than a fern tree that had been knocked to the floor. I'd tripped over a tree? What the hell?

"Bella, it was just a tree." He sighed and I felt my lips form the shape of an _o_.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't apologize...I understand why you'd have freaked out. It's scary back here." He chuckled and I nodded with another sigh. "Why did you come back here? I thought I asked you to wait where I'd be able to find you when I was done?"

"You were still gone and I'd been off of the phone for a while. So, you know, I acted on an impulse. I didn't think about it until it was too late. And then I tripped...and I thought that it was a body, or something...It scared the hell out of me! I was afraid that it was you or something!"

"I'm sorry, love," He sighed and held out his free hand to help me up. When I was up, he wrapped an arm around me. "Now, onto the next portion of our date!"

"It hasn't stopped snowing though..."

"I made some renovations in a room that I found." He winked before letting the match out. I inched closer to him as he lead me back to another room.

When we got to it I noticed the light, orange glow under the door. Okay, so, I'm assuming that he's found candles, or a source of light of-sorts. It was already warmer too. He proceeded to slide the door open and I took my coat off as I walked in, not taking int he sight properly. I learned better quickly enough.

When my eyes left my jacket I found myself in a gorgeous room. It was lit with candles, obviously, and that only made it more romantic. There was a white, baby-grand in the middle, and Edward immediately walked up and placed himself on the bench. I cautiously sat down next to him.

"I had planned to take you to a fancy restaurant, and sing to you from the stage, but this'll have to do." He whispered and I nodded slowly feeling my face grow warm. "I wrote you a song..."

"You what?" My voice broke.

"Yes. Um...I don't know if you'll like it or not. But I do..."

"Could you play it?"

"One step ahead of you," He winked and suddenly, the beautiful sound of piano chimed throughout the room.

The words to the music are what hit me the hardest. I felt tears prick in my eyes as his perfect, velvet voice soothed my ears. My eyes closed in contentness as he spoke his heart and then I was crying.

_"Your eyes are wonderful  
>Your smile is too<br>Your laugh's contagious  
>And your heart is true<br>There's beauty in your touch  
>And your kiss is love<br>You're everything that every guy dreams of  
>You're everything<br>That makes me  
>Fall in love."<em>

The moment that his voice stopped I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried softly. He chuckled as he pulled me in to kissed me on the temple. He was so damn perfect! I don't know what I ever did right in this world, but I'm so, so beyond happy that I did it. So happy...he makes me happy.

"You are the most perfect thing on this planet, Edward Cullen." I cried and he laughed. "I'm dead serious."

"Says the queen of perfection herself!" He smiled and looked at me.

I gazed into his eyes and suddenly felt comfortable enough to do something that I have yet to do on my own yet. I suddenly had the urge to kiss a boy. He smiled sheepishly and glanced downward at my lip.

So, I leaned in, and pressed mine to his.

This date really was perfect. Even with a blizzard, a nightmare inducing hallway, and some dangerous skating - the date was amazing. I was more than proud that I can say that this was my first real date.

I was more than proud to call Edward Cullen my boyfriend.

Maybe good things can happen to invisible people.

**A/N: I better be getting some pretty nice thank-you's from my readers for this one! I have strep throat, I started my period, and I did two book-reports for school today - all the while managing to write a damn chapter of this story.**

**If you don't review, I'm going to come hug you, and spread the germ.**

**If you do then you must like being healthy enough to go ice-skating with Edward Cullen!**

**- Em**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Alright, so, I'll go wake Ella while you feed Alice and Em?" Edward asked as I placed Alice in Ella's old high-chair at Charlie's house.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled softly as I put a bib on Alice, who was chanting my name, in hopes for food.

"Be back in a few," He gave me a peck on the cheek before turning, scruffling Em's hair, and running up the stairs.

I hummed to myself as I pulled out the pink diaper-bag and found her baby-cereal beside an ice-pack. She wasn't too fond of the stuff, not that I blame her, but it's mostly all that we can give her with how old she is right now. At the thought of how much she's grown, I turned and gazed at her, with a smile. Because this kid has already grown way too much.

At the age of seven-months-old, Alice is doing amazing. She's been crawling everywhere and her twitches are at a complete minimum. Edward says that it's mostly when I'm around - but I like to think that she's improving. I can't believe that she'll be one in only five months! I remember when Edward first introduced her to me and she was merely a tiny, little thing, who couldn't think complete thoughts.

And now she's a bigger, tiny, little thing and is learning everyday!

Emmett is going to have a lot to work with when she's older! She's already beautiful - she'll be simply stunning by the time she's old enough to date boys. She'll probably even be stunning before that point in time. Which won't help mister Charm in anyway.

Oh God, this means that Edward is going to go gray early!

_Nothing could make him look bad_.

I really need to _not _get my hopes up. The odds of me still being around any of them when they're that old is really, incredibly slim. I'd love to be with him for the rest of my life but I can't think of any reason for him to want me. I mean, we've gone on only two dates, if the banquet counts to begin with.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice pulled me from my haze and I snapped out of my negative thoughts.

"Sorry, baby-girl." I smiled sheepishly at her before sitting down beside her and pulling out a plastic spoon.

"Bella, how are you so good with babies?" Emmett asked me, pulling his plastic spoon out of his mouth, and I shrugged, smiling at him.

"I was already a natural, I guess. Though my Dad bringing Ella home when I was young helped a lot. I got lots of practice with her." I told him as Alice ate up her meal.

"Oh...that makes sense." He nodded and I smiled at him. Suddenly, his face became soft, and he sighed. "You know we love you, right? Alice and I for sure, and even Dad. He probably won't admit it yet - you know - not wanting to scare you off or anything. Just so you know and all that."

"Oh..." I sucked in a sharp breath. Who knew that Emmett was so insightful? "I love all of you too. You and Alice mean the world to me, just like Ella."

"And Daddy?"

"Well, if you want the truth, he means everything to me too. I'd be afraid of him freaking out too, especially given our situation and all..." I told him softly, so that Edward would hear us if he were coming down the hall just then.

"Well, it won't." He told me quietly just as Edward walked in.

I looked up to see that Ella was draped across his hip, sound-asleep on his shoulder. _What a sweetheart_! I'm referring to both of them when I say that, too. Something about seeing them together - it just did weird things to my heart. It made me feel bad too, that Ella doesn't have a great Daddy like Edward.

Ella was wearing her long-sleeved, plaid, green and red pajamas for our little Christmas theme. Today is Christmas eve and we'll all be staying the night at Esme's and opening presents together tomorrow. Edward and I just got off of our shift this morning and were more than excited to spend the holiday-eve with the kiddos.

"Hey lady-bug," I smiled as she yawned and shifted a bit, pulling her face out from where she'd hidden it in the crook of his neck.

"Hi Bella..."

"Are you hungry, bug?" I asked as I popped two waffles in the toaster. I'd make more if we weren't so busy today. I could even make them from scratch if we were at Edward's with the actual waffle-maker.

"Yeah," She smiled softly and Edward sat down at the table, with her in his lap.

I waited until the food was done and let it cool for a second before pulling it from the toaster. It's way too hot in that thing. I just finished wrapping presents, but that doesn't mean that I am over taking care of my poor fingers.

I sat Ella and Edward's food in front of them before going to make mine. I was having rice-crispies with strawberries in it. I'd love to eat a chocolate _PopTart _but I'm feeding for two now. And one of the two are unborn and on a very specific diet. I have to cut back on the junk-food and the lazy eating.

"Bella, I could have gotten up and cooked for you." Edward told me with a frown as I finished up slicing my strawberry.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." I shook it off. I was just happy that he's offering. He's so polite and gallant. "I'm pregnant, _not_ handicapped."

"Doesn't mean that I don't like helping you," He pressed his lips to my lower jaw, his arms still awkwardly wrapped around Ella, as I sat down in my seat beside him. Alice squealed, clapping her hands randomly, beside us. Most kids would be grossed out if they saw their Father kissing somebody. _Alice enjoyed it, wildly_.

"So, who's ready for a fun christmas?" I smiled over our little group, our little _family_, which we'd seated comfortably around the table here in my Dad's rutty, old house.

I walked out to the car, Alice in my arm, Ella holding my hand, and helped them all get in the backseat. Edward had Emmett, but Emmett is so independent that he merely told Ed that he was old enough and got in on his own. The other two weren't so complicated when it came to stuff like that.

After I was completely buckled in Edward turned on the radio and found our favorite Christmas-music station. I'd been gladly listening to this music since Halloween. Ed and I listen to it on every shift while we're in the bus and every chance we get while in a car. The kids love it too, so that's a double stone toss.

Two birds with one stone, you know the saying.

"Bella, I cannot wait until tomorrow!" Ella smiled from the backseat. I nodded in her direction, excited for the holidays too.

"I know! Christmas is going to be so much fun. Are you all excited for Santa to visit?" I asked them, knowing that even if Alice were awake that she wouldn't really know what was going on anyway.

"Yes! He's getting me a new firetruck set for sure!" Emmett boasted and Edward shot him a look.

"Em, don't get greedy. You don't know what Santa's bringing. He could be bringing you a lump of coal for all you know."

"Bella, do you think that I'm getting a lump of coal for Christmas? I did my best to be good all year. I promise." Ella's brown eyes grew wide and I felt my own get big as I turned to look at her better.

"You're too good of a kid. You're definitely getting a present," I promised her knowing that the last thing that she'd need is the fear of not getting any presents on her mind. She's too good to even be teased by things like that.

We pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme's house soon enough and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the home. It was covered in Christmas lights, snow, and just looked so cozy. I couldn't wait to sleep here tonight! I can't believe that Christmas is already here and that the season is already over.

I'm not sure whether to look at that as a good or a bad thing. I mean, I love the snow, and the lights, and the music but I also love the official day. Oh well, it'll only be another year until we start this all over again. I smiled at this, thinking about how great another year with the Cullen's would really be.

"You still here, B?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, just distracted by your Mother's gorgeous house." I told him and he laughed, nodding his head.

"Amazing, right?" He asked as he walked around to pull the girls from the car. I grabbed the food we'd made and opened Emmett's door for him.

We all stomped through the snow and up the steps where Esme had just pulled the door open. She was already dressed up, like the kids, and pulled us all in excitedly. Edward and I were still dressed in uniform but we'd left some dinner clothing here ahead of time last night – when we left the kids.

The smell of a late lunch assaulted my nose and I smiled at Esme, asking if she needed help cooking. She promised me that everything was just about done other than what I brought and what Carmen brought. We still had to re-heat our food. But a casserole won't take too long in the oven.

Edward took my coat off of my shoulders and kissed my temple after helping the kids. We swiped any excess snow from our bodies as we walked into the family-area. We were the last ones to arrive due to work and the kids but we didn't really mind much. I like my mornings as a family.

Carmen and Eleazar were seated on the couch, Carlisle beside Eleazar, and they were all watching the game. Carmen was rubbing her prominent, yet smaller than mine, baby-bump. (Which is odd because I'm a month behind her.) And then Irina and Garrett were happily seated over on the love-seat. Rosalie and Jasper were spread out on the floor, playing with Nutcracker men.

"Ella!" Rose squealed, and everyone's eyes shot away from the flat-screen and to me. I smiled sheepishly at them and Ed wrapped his arm around me. He could tell when I got nervous, especially when we were in groups.

"Hi Rosie..." Ella smiled impishly as she walked in to sit with her best friend. She didn't have friends really because of homeschooling, and so Rose and the kids were the world to her. I'm so happy that she has them.

"Anabella, come give me a hug!" Esme teased, walking in and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sorry, Esme." Ella gave her a meek smile and wrapped her arms around Esme, who kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, don't apologize, silly-girl. I'm just teasing you. You know that I love you." She winked at Ella and, of course, Ella blushed.

"Esme, do you need any help in the kitchen?" I asked her and she smiled, shrugging at me.

"You can join me if you'd like. The company would be nice." She told me and I nodded, going to pick Alice up. Carlisle merely shook his head at me.

"I'll watch the goober, you go have some time with Esme and Edward." He brushed me off as he lifted the baby from where she'd crawled over on the floor.

"Oh! Alright." I shrugged and followed Esme and Edward into the kitchen.

"You don't want to watch the game, Ed?" I asked him as he sat down at Esme's island.

"I'd much rather be with you." He smiled and pulled me to him so that he could hug on me some more. I loved it when he got lovey-dovey like this. Some might find it too sweet, and say that it's too much PDA but I've never had anybody to be affectionate with. The only person I've ever hugged before Edward was Ella. My sister.

"If that's what you really want." I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips lightly.

"So, you two, how was work?"

"Pretty boring, actually," Edward responded. "Didn't get much but people slipping on the ice or Christmas-tree-fires. Nothing too exciting, actually."

"It was fine, Esme, thanks." I rolled my eyes at Edward again. I'm sure his Mom appreciates hearing that Edward likes it when Forks is in danger. He's way too fond of his job when it's wild.

"Are you tired?" She asked and I shrugged.

"A little, nothing too bad. I'm to hyped up for Christmas."

"Ah, well, I figured you might be since you're still in your uniforms." She chuckled and I blushed.

"Sorry about that; we were pretty rushed after breakfast this morning. I assumed it'd be okay that we change here . . . it is right?" I looked to her and she nodded quickly.

"Oh! Absolutely!" She smiled at me and finished putting the food in the oven.

I watched as she took her apron off and walked over to sit down next to us. Edward turned the stool so that we were facing her, with me now in his lap. He's made such a big deal about me being on my feet ever since we found out that I was pregnant; also since I was shot.

Esme's smile grew wider as Edward began to rub my baby-bump. I leaned into his warm body and smiled to myself. I was only two months and already huge. I looked like I could be going on twenty weeks already. Esme even teased that there was more than one baby in there.

Not something that I could handle even thinking about, though.

Gosh, we really need to go to that first sonogram! I don't even know if I'm actually only two weeks along. I mean, I don't know, maybe it took a while or something weird like that. I mentally decided to just wait until I'm three months along like most people. After that they have to keep a close eye on it because of the shooting though.

"You two remind me so much of Carlisle and I..." Esme whispered. "Of course, I was never pregnant when I was around him but he was such a good Daddy too, and an amazing husband."

"Only difference is that I'm not married to Edward," I whispered, wishing that the statement were untrue.

_Whoa, when did I get so serious about this relationship_?

"Yet," Edward continued and I felt my heart begin to race.

"Edward," I began.

"No, really. I love you, Bella. So much. There's no maybe. You're it for me." He sighed and I felt my eyes tear up.

"Oh, Edward. You're too perfect for words!" I began to cry softly, knowing that part of the emotion was just being pregnant. The other was me being wound up for the holidays.

"Nah, I just treat you the way that you deserve to be treated." Edward breathed and I hugged him tighter, resting my head on his shoulder. He has no idea how perfect he actually is.

"It seriously amazes me how sweet you two are together. You guys are beyond perfect for each other." Esme whispered and patted my cheek before turning to remove the food from the oven. "Okay, so, I think we should start rounding up the table to eat. What do you all think?"

EsmePOV

Christmas eve was the night that I knew Edward and Bella were meant for each other. I mean, I'd always had a sense before, but now I'm absolutely sure. They are perfect for each other – there is no way around that.

I smiled as Bella helped me set the table. The girl is so polite that it almost drives me crazy. Both her and her sister are always helpful, thankful, and nice to everybody in their path. She makes it a point to thank me for everything that we do, even if it's not something that I've done.

That only makes me feel even worse about the entire situation. Edward wouldn't tell me much, because it's Bella's story, but he mentioned her not being raised well at all and having to raise Ella practically on her own. My heart broke for the pair. Two of the nicest people in Forks get treated awfully at home.

But the way that Bella looks at my Edward makes up for it all the way. It proves that even through her horrid childhood she's managed to know how to really love somebody. Whether that be Ella, the other kids, Edward, his kids, or any of us. She knows how to show love and how to tell people.

Not to mention that Edward looks back at her the same way.

All that the kids talk about, all that Edward talks about, all that Ella talks about is Bella and I couldn't be happier to have her in our lives. Alice, her only word right now is Bella. That is how you know that even the baby adores her. I mean, she loves her Father too, but Bella and her already have a Mother/Daughter bond.

Once again, I'm beyond happy for where my family is right now. Edward's finally found his true-love for him and his kids, Bella and Ella are happy with Ed, Carlisle and I are still happily in love, Carmen's still in love and pregnant as Bella, and even the Hales are doing great. This will be a wonderful Christmas.

"Esme, can I go get Bella's present from us?" Rosalie asked and I nodded, knowing that they'd all be at Irina's parents' house tomorrow.

"Go ahead." I nodded as Rose and Jasper ran from the room.

"Present for me?" Bella's brow furrowed and Edward smiled at her, taking her hand into his.

"Yes, for you. The twins are ecstatic about it. They picked it out, I guess. They want to be here when you open it."

"I couldn't even get Irina and Aro something though..." Bella frowned. I shook my head at her. She'd barely been able to pay for all of the kids and Edward to get presents. I can't believe she's actually fretting over this. _Such a selfless girl!_

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart. Edward didn't buy for more than the kids and myself until he was twenty-five. Even then we don't expect anything of you." I explained and she shook her head at me.

"That doesn't mean that I feel okay with it..." She whispered just as the kids came back in with her present.

"Oh, hush, honey." I smiled at her as they handed the box to her.

I watched quietly as Bella peeled the paper away from the cardboard box. Her eyes went wide as she peered over the present that the Hale's had bought her. When her eyes began to water Rosalie freaked out.

"No! She doesn't like it, Mom! Oh no!" She cried out and Bella's face shot to hers, and then she shook her head.

"No, baby, it's not that...I'm just so touched. I can't believe you guys got me a phone! I told you that I didn't need one." She cried and I chuckled, remembering how emotional I was before I had little Edward. That was a long time ago, too.

"Oh...so you like it?" Rose asked her and she nodded, holding her arms out for both of the kids to join her in a group hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much! I love both of you with all of my heart,"

"We love you too! That's why we got you the phone – so that you can call us. And we can call you. Whenever we're bored." Rose told her and Jazz nodded his little head. Bella laughed softly.

"Well, thank you." Bella sighed and the kids offered her some more hugs before it was time for them to leave.

After the Hales all left we went into the family room to just spend some time together. We were all dressed in our Christmas pajamas and ready to sleep until tomorrow. This is a tradition that we've always done and I'm more than happy to include Bella and Ella in it now.

I followed them all in and sat down on the loveseat beside Carlisle. Carmen and Eleazar occupied the couch while Ed and Bella were on the floor playing with the kids. I felt a smile take over my face as I watched Bella play with the babies. She loves them and is so good with them.

Edward too. He smiled widely as Alice crawled back and forth between him and her. Emmett and Ella sat and guessed what they each got for Christmas from each other. They were already a perfect little family.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed and Bella giggled, kissing the little-one's head. She pulled the girl to her chest and held her close.

"Isn't it so sweet?" Edward sighed to me, as he was seated at my feet, as he watched her interact with the baby.

"Indubitably." I winked.

"Alice, baby, come to Daddy." Edward turned back to them as Alice set out crawling again. I giggled as Alice rushed, stumbling a few times, all the way back to her Father. He waited eagerly with open arms.

"Dada!" She squealed when she finally fell into his lap. Both Bella and him gasped with excitement at this and Bella crawled over to him. He hugged on and praised Alice and then kissed Bella's cheek.

"Oh! Good job, Baby! Can you say it again?" Edward turned her so that she was looking at him. Her eyes shot straight to Bella and she grinned evilly.

"Momma'!"

"M-Momma?" Bella whispered and Ed's grin only grew.

"Good job baby-girl!" Edward glanced almost nervously at Bella as her face turned purple. I pursed my lips, ready to jump in and help. Whatever was about to happen would be interesting.

"Mom, how about you take the baby?" Edward asked as Bella's eyes kept growing wider. I quickly dove in and took the baby from him.

He quickly stood up and helped get Bella up. I noticed that Ella was watching worriedly as he led her from the room. I slowly looked away from the pair and looked towards the kids, distracting them slowly. Ella didn't really take the bate but Emmett was all over it when I asked what they thought they were getting tomorrow.

I listened a bit to Edward and Bella's conversation in the kitchen. I knew that they were discussing whether or not Bella should be Alice's 'Mommy'. I was silently praying that they both agreed that she should be. Because if I had a vote I would go straight for that one.

God knows if someone is supposed to be a part of this family it's Bella Swan. She's just fit in from the very start and I'll be damned if she's not around for the rest of our lives. She's just to perfect to not be here with us. I know Edward's in there convincing her – I just know it.

"Momma'!" Alice squealed, her eyes shooting around behind us. It seemed like she was looking for someone. Her Momma' – Bella. I smiled softly at her, running my fingers through her dark curls. "Momma'! Momma'! Dadda'!" She yelled.

"Calm down baby, Momma' and Daddy will be back soon." I promised and she practically glowered at me. I've yet to meet a child of her age that's capable of making that face!

"Momma'!" She began to scream and Bella came running in, her own face tear-stricken, Edward a few steps behind.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bella ran right to her, pulling the small child into her arms and kissing on her. "What's the matter, baby-girl?"

"Momma'," Alice breathed as Bella let her rest against her chest. She was suddenly so content – and by she, I mean both of them. Bella rocked her a bit before turning to me with questioning eyes.

She had to be this girls Mother. She was already going off of a Mom's instinct and loved Alice like one of her own. Bella ended up just sitting back down on the floor, Edward next to her, with his arm around her as they both played with the baby.

That's when I noticed Ella. She was seated on the other side of the couch, and watching them quietly. Her eyes were full of some raw emotion that left me unsure, and worried. I looked up, directly above her head, and to Carmen. She was watching the girl equally as intently.

When Carmen looked up, she caught my eyes. I nodded once at her, and she shrugged, as if to say she wasn't sure what Ella was thinking about just then. Emmett was still playing, overlooking the scene, through his young boyish, innocence. He wasn't quite at the level to understand what had just happened.

That night I walked up the stairs with Carlisle. The kids had all gone to bed but Ella. She wanted to stay up and ask questions about everything. I could tell that even though she was a crazy-smart girl, that there was just a lot she didn't know about this world. About the way things work outside of her life. This worried me too.

"Carlisle, why'd you become a doctor?" She asked him as her sleepiness began to overcome her stature.

"Well, I just like to help people. I love it, actually." He told her softly and she smiled at him.

"I wanna' be a doctor too, then. Just like you, Carlisle."

"You're a very bright girl – I know you could do it." He assured her and her brown eyes grew wide with excitement.

"You really think so?" She asked him again, making sure that he'd meant what he told her.

"Of course. Look at the way you help everybody. You help Esme during the day, like with little Alice. You work hard at everything – especially schoolwork and things like that. You're already so compassionate for a child. That's all it takes to be a doctor. That and ten years of school after you graduate. It wont seem like much once you get there though – I promise you." He told her and she yawned again, this time it was much stronger.

"You ready for bed, little-girl?" I asked her and she nodded, smiling at me.

"I love sleeping over here, Esme." She whispered as I went to help her up. Carlisle picked her up and carried her so that she was resting against his chest.

"We love having you over," I brushed some hair from her face and collected her sweater as we made our way up the staircase and to her room – the one she normally shares with Rosalie.

"No, really, Esme. I love it as much as I love staying at Bella's house. I wish I could just live her – always." Her words sounded deeper than she made them sound to the ear. "Even on regular days. Not just holidays and stuff."

"Oh, we would love to have you." I sighed and glanced at Carlisle as I laid her down on the bed. "Just remember, if you ever need somewhere to go – for whatever reason – and Bella is working...you always have one of us to go to. Even Carmen and Eleazar. Or Edward, if he's not working with Bella for whatever reason."

"Okay..." She whispered, looking down at her hands as Carlisle tucked her in. Why was she suddenly embarrassed? "Thank you guys..."

"You're always welcome, sweetheart." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ella." Carlisle kissed her forehead too before we both walked away. "Just think, in the morning, Santa will have come and you'll have presents to open."

"Santa isn't real, Carlisle." She sighed and he paled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Everybody knows it. I don't really talk about it with the other kids. But if he were real – then I'd probably have gotten more in the past. I'm just as good as other kids and they always get more. I know Bella tries her best – but really. I know the truth." Her breathing got heavier and I knew we didn't have long before she fell asleep.

"Oh...well...we got you stuff. Lots of things because we love you." He told her and she shrugged.

"Just because you give somebody things doesn't mean that you love them. My Dad paid for e-...I just...Bella can't afford a lot but I know that she loves me. Don't worry about me. I won't even tell the other kids, I haven't even told Bella. Please don't tell her."

"Oh...okay." I nodded.

"I love you guys." She yawned, rolling over in her bed.

"We love you too dear," I chose then to just leave the room.

BPOV

I woke up with a stretch and was shocked to find Ella and Alice in between Edward and I. Slowly, as I looked at her, I remembered last night and how she came in claiming to have had a nightmare. Alice woke up not much later and they both ended up in here. Emmett sleeps like a rock though.

I slowly rolled out of the bed and slipped a robe on before pulling my hair into a messy bun. I quickly tied in my blue ribbon with a yawn. When I turned back around I made sure that the little group was all covered up by their blankets before I left the room. I knew I should probably have gotten dressed, but I was too excited for Christmas with the Cullens to care.

When I walked into the warm kitchen the first thing I noticed was that the ground outside was covered in fresh snow. It looked gorgeous and I had to take a second to stop and stare at it. After my little haze I looked down and towards the island where Carmen and Esme sat together.

"Hey guys," I yawned softly as I walked a little closer. "Is there room for one more?"

"Absolutely, you don't even have to ask." Carmen jumped right in, patting the seat beside her, as Esme was across from her.

"Coffee?" Esme asked as she slid out of her seat and I shook my head. "It's really no trouble, Bella."

"No, I'm not drinking coffee now. Not with the baby and all." I shrugged as I sat down at the island.

"Oh? Okay. That's sweet of you, dear."

"It's the least I can do for the kid." I sighed, rubbing my barely-there belly. It was there but not super prominent. You can't see it under this robe, with it off though...

"Anyway, Merry Christmas!" Carmen spoke suddenly and I giggled at her cheerfulness.

"You too! Both of you." I told them.

"Okay, so, anyway – as I was saying – I think that maybe we should do more with all of the kids. I almost feel like they are growing up too fast because we aren't putting too much into the childhood part of their childhood." Esme spoke and I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she was going on about.

"Esme noticed how Emmett and Ella felt about Christmas last night." Carmen shook her head. "Bella...Ella said that she knows Santa isn't real."o

"What? She's always so excited though!" I exclaimed with a shoulder shrug.

"Bella, she told me last night that she knows that if Santa were real that every kid would get an even amount of presents. Her words were that she knows that she's good, she knows that she follows the rules, and she knows that you try your best; but she also knows that if Santa were real, that she'd get just as much as Emmett does."

"Oh, God..." My heart broke for my little sister. How come she hadn't told me that she didn't believe in him anymore? I really do try my best but sometimes that's not enough, I guess.

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey. I never believed in the fat-guy either!" Carmen whispered and I merely shook my head at her.

"But you still had things! I'm not enough!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Esme cut in, wrapping an arm around my waist from where she'd came around.

"No, I'm not. And I won't be enough for Emmett. Or Alice. Or the baby." I cried and Esme sighed softly, hugging me closer.

"Bella, shh, I promise that you're more than enough. Those children – they all adore you! They don't need Santa Clause, or presents, or any of that. They just want a Mommy and you're the closest to that that they'll probably ever have. You're lucky and they're lucky. Don't ever doubt that." Esme reassured me and I sighed.

"That's what Edward said last night," I sniffled. "I just...I don't know. It scares me, Esme. Carmen. It terrifies me so much."

"I know that you're afraid but any parent, of all kinds, is always afraid. It's just something that you have to learn to live over. You know what I mean?" Esme asked me softly. "I still worry constantly about Edward and Carmen. You just have to work on not letting it take over your life."

"You mean it?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I do think that you should talk to Ella though," Esme told me and I shrugged. "She trusts you the most, you know?"

"Okay. Yeah. I definitely will, but probably not today. She's had enough seriousness for one holiday." I sighed as the sound of two kids running down the stairs came.

"Hey! Wait up, monkeys! Ali and I are way too slow for you guys." Edward laughed as the kids came down ahead of him.

"Hey girlie," I smiled, hugging Ella tightly.

"Wait! Me too!" Emmett smiled and hugged me too. I smiled wider as I kissed them on their heads before getting hugged by Edward.

"Momma'! Momma'!" Alice squealed and I pulled her into my arms, rocking her small form a bit.

"Hey baby-girl, Merry Christmas!"

The rest of the day went beautifully! I still love Christmas – I don't care who I'm celebrating it with. I mean, of course I love it more with the Cullen's, but I'd love it anyway. I always have.

I got Ella some new books, Alice some baby-clothing and a toy, Emmett got some new baseball equipment; Edward got a new watch, Esme got a necklace, and I got Carlisle a Stethoscope. I was so happy to get to give to so many people.

Santa got the kids everything that they'd wanted. Especially Ella, who's been into drawing a lot lately. She got some really nice drawing items like markers, crayons, and paints.

I even got presents. This is the first Christmas where I've gotten a present since Mom dropped me off in Forks. And I got a lot! Esme got me some baked-goods, a phone cover, while Carlisle got me a case to hook it to my uniform. The kids all made cards for all of the adults. And Edward got me a beautiful necklace and ring.

At first I'd said not but he insisted, and so, I decided to just be thankful.

And I was thankful. So thankful for my entire weekend. The holidays were perfect this year and so I savored it. I know the rules – be thankful before you lose everything. Because you will lose everything.

I love them so much.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! What did you think? Would you please, please review? If you really wanted another chapter, sooner, then you'd review a lot more! One-per-chapter is all it takes!**

**Oh, and just as a heads-up, I didn't have the patience to re-read this one tonight. But hey, be thankful that I posted. Because this doesn't have much of a 'grammar-check'. I know, I know, get a beta. I don't know if I have the patience for that either.**

**Whatever, I'm rambling, I did enough of that today.**

**Love you all! REVIEW!**

**- Em**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

"Oh, my gosh." I let out another yawn as I buckled my seat belt underneath me. We always do that so that if we get a call we can just jump out of the bus. Not the safest way to go, but damn, if Edward were to crash this thing...

"If you are so tired then just rest your eyes, Bella! I really don't mind at all," Edward rolled his eyes as he backed out of our spot in front of the coffee shop.

It's been an extremely slow morning so we stopped here at the diner to get some coffee and breakfast. Edward was just as awake without it but we both knew that I needed it. I'm so tired that I'm sure I'd just fall asleep in the middle of saving somebody if we were to get a call. Edward realized this quickly into our shift and decided that it'd be best to just go eat.

I agree with him.

Anyway, so, here we are getting back to work. So far it hasn't been much work and for some reason I don't see it being work for the rest of the day. We surely won't have any work in the afternoon because we'll be off early. I don't know why, exactly, but I'm assuming it's just because that's already a ten-hour shift for us. I'm tired enough as it is!

That's when the radio crackled and we could hear the sergeants voice over it. I was upset by this because that meant that we have a call – and I don't want a call. A call means getting off of my butt and saving lives. Not that I have anything against helping people, most of the time, I'm just tired to the point that work is out of the question today.

"A fire? Honestly?" Edward practically whined as he responded, saying that we'd be there within' a few minutes.

"Ugh." I groaned with him, knowing that the rest of the day will be exhausting.

When we arrived at the site of the fire Edward cut the engine and hopped out quickly. Obviously I'm too slow today to have caught on just yet but it didn't take long for me to get back into emergency mode. And when I did I ran around to help him and then followed him towards the building and the other firemen.

They explained how the fire had started and how the people were pretty much all trapped on the top floor. I didn't spend too much time thinking about the lack of common sense and fire-escapes around here. Instead I focused on coming up with ways to get them out and alive with the crew.

The rest of the fight with the fire seemed to take forever. The fire had grown, swallowing the building whole over our time there and our plans just weren't working. They even resorted to sending men up and yet that did nothing. They got caved in on once, getting out an hour later, and now they're just hoping that something works for the better and spraying water on it.

It was around three-o-clock in the afternoon when the fire was finally out. We'd been on this shift for a long time and I sighed heavily as I plopped down on the sidewalk outside of the building. They announced that there weren't any survivors and that the entire thing started when an old woman forgot to shut off her oven.

I shook my head as I thought of all of the people inside of there. It wasn't the biggest building in the world but I'd consider a single-person home a lot of people in these situations. Edward shook his head, sitting down beside me, and wrapping his free arm around my shoulders. He was just as bummed about the situation as I was and looked equally as tired by now.

"I can't believe this...all those people." I sighed into his shoulder.

"It's horrible, but don't stress about it." Edward breathed back to me and I nodded, knowing that he only meant the best.

"I'll try."

"Need something else to think about?" He asked me and I nodded. "Tell me about your Mom."

"And you don't want me to stress, again?" I asked him kiddingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Talk about some happy times. You don't talk about her much. I'm curious. Well, that is, if you don't mind." He quickly threw in and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay...well...my Mom was very creative. She loved doing new projects – all the time! I usually wasn't into them like she was but...you know. Um, she was an awful cook but loved to do it. I made it a point to play along most of the time." I told him with a shrug, not really able to remember a whole lot about her Mother. She sighed at this. "I truly do wish that I could remember more. She may have fucked up by leaving me, but she really was a great parent."

"Maybe, even though she didn't know it, she left you for a reason, Bella." Edward whispered and Bella looked at him questioningly.

"I don't understand."

"Without you, where would Ella be right now? She wouldn't not be nearly as great of a person as she is right now without your influence. You're a great person in her life." He ran his fingers through my hair and I nodded, smiling a bit at the thought of my baby sister.

"Well...I guess you're right. She really is important to me."

"Bella, there's something that I never told you." Edward turned his head to look at me and I backed up a bit, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

"What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not. It's just...I had Eleazar do some research for me, you know? Since he's a detective, I figured he'd be the best way to go." He told me and I cocked my head to the side, instantly curious.

"I don't understand..."

"It's about your Mom. I had him and a P.I. track her down. I know where your Mom is, Bella." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I couldn't get a phone number or anything, but I definitely got an address. We can plan a trip to go visit her, even! You, me, and the kids. Or, if you don't want them to have to come we can leave them with Esme for a few days. Either way, I'm fine with it."

"Oh gosh...I don't know Edward..." I slowly leaned in toward him and closed my eyes for a second.

"You don't have to decide just now. I just wanted to tell you soon. I found out last night." He told me and I smiled softly at his honesty. I can't believe that he found my Mom for me!

"Well, thank you..." I murmured and sighed. "I really do want to see her."

"Well, let's get home and get planning. I can even buy the plane tickets today. Do you want the kids there?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I'm not leaving Ella here. None of them." I told him and he nodded sternly, agreeing with me.

When we got back to Edward's house, after I picked up the kids from Esme's, we all sat in the living room while Edward did his work on the laptop. I rocked Alice in the recliner while Ella snuggled into Edward's side. Emmett was at my feet and playing with his _Hotwheels_ on my legs. It was a nice family moment for us actually.

I kissed Alice's head and thought about my afternoon. I'd long forgotten about the tragic fire and it's horrific outcome. I was way to caught up in Edward's new story. I couldn't even get myself to feel bad about the way that worked turned out – things happen for a reason anyway, right?

Alice gurgled and looked up at me, her green eyes shining. I couldn't help but giggle and give her butterfly kisses. I really do love having a baby around. I love Alice just as I had Ella. All three of the children mean the world to me, even if they don't understand it. They always have and they always will and nothing can ever change that for me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Ella asked him softly and he sighed, looking over at me.

"Ella, baby, why don't you come over here for a second? I'll explain it to you," I told her and she nodded, rolling off of the couch. She made her way over to me and sat down carefully on the arm of the chair as not to jostle Alice. I rolled my eyes and yanked her into my side, letting her curl up in my lap too.

"Is something going on?"

"You remember all of the stories about my Mom?" I inquired and she nodded, smiling at the thought. "Well, Edward found out where she lives. We might even go visit her. I haven't quite decided when though."

"Really? You and Edward get to see your Mom?" She asked me and I laughed.

"You too, silly! We're bringing all of you kids. We'd never leave you behind." I whispered to her and she grinned a little bit bigger.

"I can't wait then!"

I laughed and kissed her cheek. She was so excited to go visit somebody who she hasn't even met yet. It's so innocent but so perfect too. I'm happy that she wants to meet my Mom. I'm not sure what my Mom'll think, but I know she can't think too bad of Ella. I mean, she loved kids when she had me around.

I sighed, thinking back to one of my times with my Mom.

FLASHBACK.

"_Momma'! Momma'!" A small Bella came running in to find her Mother sitting at the table._

"_Hey Angel-cakes, what are you up to?" She asked Bella, actually curious about her daughter's adventures for the day. _

"_I was playing baby-dolls. But then my baby had an accident. It's okay though because I called a paramedic – like you. And it just happened that I was the one who got to help her. And now she's okay." Bella explained proudly and Renee grinned widely._

"_That's great, babe!"_

"_Yep. I'm gonna' be just like you when I grow up," Bella spoke clearly and Renee giggled with her._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup-yup. I'm gonna' be a great Mommy to all the babies out there. I'll also save people everyday – just like you. I'm gonna' be the world just like you are now. I promise you." Bella held up her index finger as she declared this. Renee hugged her tightly._

"_And I know you'll do just that kid," She rocked her five-year-old wonder back and forth for a moment trying to figure out how she'd gotten lucky enough to have her._

"_It's 'cause I got your blood in my veins, you know." Bella spoke matter-of-factly. "I mean, half you. Other would be Daddy's...Momma'? Can I ask you somethin'?"_

"_Um. Absolutely."_

"_What's Daddy like? Does he miss me? I miss him! I want to meet him someday. It would be really fun. We could be a family..." Bella began, her wild imagination going overboard with each word. Renee choked up a bit at her daughter's innocence towards her non-existent father. He didn't want to have any part of the girl._

"_Bella...honey...your Daddy is different." Renee sighed heavily as she tried to think of the right words. "He's never really been good with kids. That's why you're with me. I'm sure if he got to know you that he'd love you to pieces – I am just not sure if he'd be any willing to be that close to you." _

"_Oh...why doesn't he like me?"_

"_As I said – he doesn't know you well. He just doesn't understand how amazing that you, and any other child really is. I don't know if he'll ever just understand, Isabella." She whispered and Bella's mind went everywhere. She couldn't quite comprehend her father's thoughts towards her just yet. She was still too young._

"_Okay, Momma'. But I have you, right?"_

"_Always and forever, Princess Belle!"_

"_Good. Because you'll always have me. I'd go anywhere to find you." She hugged her Mom before hopping down to the tile-floor. "Mom, I need to go find my Baby. She should probably know where her Daddy is. Even if she doesn't understand yet..."_

_Renee's head fell into her hands as she thought about her overly-observant child. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next few years without a father-figure, but she knew that she'd have to figure it out. She knew that eventually Bella would get it and that eventually Bella would be heartbroken._

_If only she'd known how soon that would be for Bella._

"Bella, the plane is booked for a month from now," Edward pulled me from my daze and I looked at him, my teary-eyes blurring up my vision. "B, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Bella?" Emmett jumped up and ran to Bella's rescue.

"Sorry guys. It's nothing. I just got to thinking about my Mom, is all. Don't worry about it." She gave them all an impish smile before kissing Em's cheek. "Thanks for making sure I was alright. It means a lot."

"Well, I love you so I don't see why I wouldn't." He shrugged and she sighed, a smile gracing her face.

"And that's exactly why I love you, Emmett Cullen."

**A/N: This is realy just a filler. I'm hoping to post the next when I post this one. Not sure about that though. I'm just starting on the next one though, so no worries there. **

**Review guys! It truly means everything to me when you do! It's really encouraging & I love hearing your opinions.**

**- Em**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.

"Bella, I have to go to the bathroom!" Ella's voice wailed and I looked down at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Child, this is your third trip since we left the house. That was only an hour ago. Are you feeling okay?" I asked her as I carried Alice, while holding Ella's hand, and led Ella to the women's room.

Edward stayed behind with Emmett and his Mom. His Dad walked with us to 'escort' me. I guess a woman, and two young girls, walking alone through an airport just isn't safe these days. I actually don't mind – I love it when they look after me. It's all so new to me that I don't care if it's Carlisle, Edward, or even Emmett who's checking on me all the time.

"Are you excited to see your Mother, Bella?" Carlisle asked me softly as we were about halfway there. He'd eventually just picked Ella up because she'd been potty-dancing her way to it.

"I am but I'm really nervous too." I told him and he shrugged telling me that it's understandable. "I mean, really nervous. What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? What if she doesn't want to have the kids around? What if she hates me for being pregnant right now? I don't know what I'd do if she didn't accept me."

"Bella..." He sighed as we finally approached it. "I can't even guess about what your Mom will say when she sees you. I can tell you that no matter what she says, or does, that you'll always have all of us. We're always here for you. We all love you unconditionally. Especially Ed and the kids. Never forget that you aren't alone with all of this."

"Carlisle...I know...thank you so much. I know that things may be different for all of you, but I like to think of you guys as my surrogate family. You're my first family after Renee. You are important to me and I love all of you so much."

"We think of you the same, Bell. Now, take this little monster to the bathroom and I'll watch Alice. I'll be right here by the wall when you get out." He kissed my cheek and traded kids with me.

Ella did her business quickly and I made sure that she washed her hands. These bathrooms were awfully germy and the child did not need to get sick on a trip like this. I wouldn't want her sick anyway. So, I paid extra caution to the hand-sanitizer in my purse. What a lifesaver, right?

She followed me back out with Carlisle, where we traded kids again. We all talked about what a plane-ride is like as we walked through the crowd this time. I could tell that Ella was nervous, hell – I was too, but I knew that she'd be fine. This was both of our first time and she's always been better with things like this.

"Hey beautiful," Edward kissed my cheek as we got back to our group.

Carlisle and Esme ended up buying tickets to come with us. They said that even though they hadn't been planning it that they'd need a vacation soon anyway. And this way, if we need alone time with my Mom, they could watch the kids. I was fine with it if they were because I knew that Esme was incredibly comforting for Ella. They had an amazing bond.

Edward was thrilled to finally have me meet with my Mom again. He went on and on about how proud he was of me and how proud she'd be. I wasn't sure if I could agree with him but I knew that he only meant the best.

They announced that it was time for us to board our plane. Edward and Carlisle grabbed their luggage, I grabbed the two older kid's hands, and Esme grabbed Alice. We boarded together and we were all excited to find that our seats were by each other.

I was seated in the aisle seat with Ella beside me, and Edward on the other side of her by the window. Across the aisle was Carlisle, beside the window, Esme, and then Emmett. Alice was still too small for her own seat so I kept her in my lap. She was pretty content sleeping on me – which is her new thing anyway. I was pretty comforted by it too.

"Ready for takeoff?" I asked Emmett and he laughed, playing with his toy rocket. He loved that thing ever since we announced this trip. He doesn't seem to understand that they're a bit different, but whatever. It's cute.

"Bella, I don't know about this anymore." Ella closed her eyes and I frowned.

"It's okay, lady-bug. I promise it's safe. I wouldn't ever take you somewhere that I thought wasn't safe, you know."

"It's still scary!"

"Ella, I'm always here to protect you," Edward wrapped his arms around her. We had to keep our seat belts on for lift-off, but I knew she'd be fine after that. "Don't worry about it. Just close your eyes and think about something that makes you happy."

"Are you sure?" She squeezed them tight.

"Yes. That's what Esme always had me do when I was younger, you know."

The plane-ride seemed to last forever from that point. The kids did alright but they got tired after a while. I mean, we were going from Forks to Jacksonville – that's a long five-hour flight. It took a long time to get them down for naps. And then when they woke up it took a while to calm them down enough to remember where they were at.

I sighed with relief when we got to our landing point. Edward buckled the two kids in and I stuck Alice in my seat-belt. When everyone was buckled in we landed calmly. I was surprised a little that Ella didn't freak out with how jerky the ride was. I guess she'd gotten over her issues with the plane over the ride.

After landing we all checked in at a hotel. Carlisle and Esme got the room next to us. We got a one-room hotel-room because the kids didn't want to sleep in their own beds. I was fine with it, I loved the kids too much to force them to sleep in some foreign room.

I remember my first night at Charlie's – I was horrified. I didn't even have a bed. I had to sneak a pillow and throw upstairs. He wouldn't acknowledge me for weeks before he finally began to give me money. I had a really hard time putting that bed together when I was eight, you know.

I shook the thought as I unpacked.

"How about we go out to a breakfast/lunch, Bella?" Edward asked as it was only ten in the morning now. We'd left at four this morning for this trip. That was another factor into it's horrendous length – us having to get up early and go.

"We can go on the strip! Let's do it!" I smiled as I packed up the kids a 'diaper-bag' as we spoke.

"Bella, it's so warm here." Ella scrunched up her nose as I applied sunblock to it. I was happy that we'd thought to pack a lot of 'summer' clothing and items. It was so sunny here, even in January!

"I know, girlie. It's so different than Forks, huh?" I winked at her and she laughed softly.

"I can't believe how much more to the world there is. I had no idea." She shook her head as she looked at the boardwalk.

"I love you, Ella." I sighed and hugged her tightly. Edward was dressing the other two. It was always nice to have a small moment with my sister.

"I love you too?" She squeaked.

"No, I really love you, girlie." I hugged her tightly and rocked back and forth a bit.

"I love you too, Bella." She sighed and I kissed her temple as I stood up. She looked up at me. "Now! Let's go eat a Florida breakfast!"

We got out of the car and made our way down the strip to find a place to eat. The kids just talked, and talked the entire time. They were so excited for all of this. Carlisle and Esme stayed behind because they wanted to do a little sight-seeing. I was generally okay with this because it gave us a little family time here on our trip before all the big stuff.

I sat down at a table and got out Alice's food. Edward and I agreed that we'd just get the platter and we'd all share. Alice still had to eat certain things though and I made sure that she got what she needed in her system, even on vacation.

I looked up and past Edward's shoulder only to find myself incredibly shocked.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he caught my stare. "What's wrong?"

"Edward...it's Alec. Little Alec!" I giggled as I stood a bit to see Alec with a younger blonde.

"Oh! Look at that, it is Alec!"

"Alec? Alec!" Ella squealed with Emmett and Alec looked at them before running full sprint towards us.

"Bella! Guys!" He cheered as I climbed out of the booth. I pulled the small child into my arms and hugged him, laughing.

"Hey buddy! How are you? How's your home?" I asked him and wondered if the blonde was his new Mom.

"It's great, Bella! I even gotta' sister! Gabriella! This is Bella!" He called and the blonde girl slowly made her way to us.

"Hi...um...I'm Ellie." She shook my hand and I looked her over. She couldn't be over the age of sixteen. She had long blonde hair, the same length of mine, and...wait a minute.

My brown eyes.

She looked exactly like me.

Like my Mother!

"Alec..." I looked at him quickly, not wanting to stare at the girl. "What's your Mommy's name?"

"Renee Dwyer." He shrugged.

"Oh God...Edward!" I looked at him. "These are my siblings, aren't they?"

"Yeah." He pressed his face into his hands as Ellie slowly pulled Alec back. She looked suddenly unsure of us.

"Gabriella?" I asked her and she nodded and shrugged. "Where's your Mom? I mean...can I go see her?"

"She's out in the-..."

"Ellie! What are you doing? Is it that hard to come in and get three doughnuts?" A woman came in in a rush and heads turned. I didn't even have to look at her to know who she was. All it took was her entering the room and I knew that my Mom was here.

"Bella, I'm tired!" Ella whined from where she was standing by Alec. Renee's head shot to her where she froze.

"B-Bella?" She asked Ella and Ella shook her head no.

"Ella. I'm Ella...Ella Swan." She told her and held out her hand. Renee's eyes widened and she looked at Ellie, and Ellie merely shrugged at her. She walked over and knelt down in front of my sister. I kept my mouth shut, curious about what she was going to do.

"Ella...Um. Could you tell me where your Mommy is?" She asked her and Ellie threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I don't know where she is." Ella whispered back, looking Renee right in the eyes.

"Is she here? In Florida?"

"I never met my Mommy."

"And your Daddy?"

"He's in Forks today." Ella told her nonchalantly. I pursed my lips as Renee's brow furrowed. She looked at Ellie, and Ellie shrugged, again. I wanted to roll my eyes at her dramatic teenage antics. She was already acting like such a girl. "My Daddy lives in Forks. My Mommy isn't in the picture."

"Well..." Renee looked around the room, missing us as we were behind her. "If you're here and your parents are there...could you tell me how you got here? Is it someone you know? Did a stranger get you here? Are you safe? Blink twice if you-..."

"Of course I'm safe! I have Carlisle, and Esme, and Emmett, and Alice, and Edward...and Bella." She cheered with a smile and Renee's mouth dropped.

"Who...who is Bella, honey?"

"My sister! She's over there!" Ella pointed to me. Renee paused noticeably before she finally turned to face me. I bit my bottom lip as she looked at me.

"Isabella..."

"What?" I asked her. "What do you have to say?"

"Can we just go talk somewhere?" She asked me and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"You knew...you knew how horrible he was!"

"He couldn't have been that bad, Isabella!" She exclaimed and my jaw dropped.

"Edward...take the kids..." I breathed in deeply. "I'm going to go with Renee. You take all of them – Ellie and Alec too."

"Okay..." Edward kissed my cheek and hugged me softly. "You sure you want to do this alone though? I can stay behind."

"I'm fine. Thanks, honey." I hugged him quickly. I then turned to the kids. "Be good for Daddy, okay? Goes for you too, lady-bug. You all know the rules."

"Kay, Bella." Emmett smiled.

"Momma'!" Alice screamed and I turned to where she was placed in Edwards arms.

"What is it, baby?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her dark curls.

"Momma'! Momma'!"

"Oh, okay baby." I sighed as I pulled her into my own arms. Edward sighed and shook his head as I shifted her to my waist.

"No, Bella. You don't need to be holding her. Not when you're twelve weeks along like this." Edward reached for her and I shook my head.

"Please. She calms me."

"Just let me carry her wherever you guys are going. You can sit with her in your lap when you get there. Please Belle. Just think of the baby." He whispered and I rolled my eyes at how desperate he looked.

"Only because you look like you're about to breakdown." I smiled cheekily as I passed Alice back to him. She whined and squirmed but I stayed close so that she'd know where I was and that I wasn't leaving her. I'd never leave my daughter.

That's when I remembered the conversation that Edward and I had on Christmas Eve. It was when I had my little panic attack after Alice called me 'Momma' for the first time.

"_Edward, what if I'm not a good enough Mom? What if you don't want me around forever? I could never let that little girl call me her Mom and then not be there for her. I can't make the mistakes that my own mother made. Please." I sobbed and he wrapped his arms tightly around me._

"_Bella, I think there's something I should tell you." He breathed into my ears and I began to cry harder. _

"_I knew it wouldn't be long. I knew you'd get sick of me." I cried, the sobs practically tearing my chest apart._

"_No, no, no, beautiful...that is not what I mean. Bella...you are it for me. I love you so much. I'm never going to want anybody else. You, Ella, you guys are my world. Don't ever let yourself think otherwise. The only reason that you wouldn't be with us in the future would be because you'd get tired of all of our crap. Not the other way around." _

"_I'd never, ever get tired of you all. I love you too much." I cried and he sighed._

"_See. And secondly, you are Alice's Mom. You're the only Mom she has ever really had and will ever really have. She's definitely going to need both of us. I'm definitely going to need both of you. The fact that you have such a strong relationship only makes the situation way better." He promised me and I swiped at my eyes._

"_You really mean that, Edward?"_

"_With all my heart, Isabella."_

"_Momma'!" I heard Alice's wails and I couldn't fight the urge to go check on her._

We ended up going to my Mom's house after getting doughnuts for the kids. Edward was going to play outside with Ellie and the babies while my Mom, and I, would be talking inside. I guess she'd bought lots of play things for Alec and Ellie over the years. It was like a stinkin' park back there. I was fine with whatever, as long as we got to talk and the kids were comfortable.

"So, is she yours?" She asked me as I sat down in a recliner with Alice. I kicked my sandals off, opened the recliner, and laid Alice on the footrest so that I could play with her a bit.

"Well, I am her Mom, if that's what you mean. I consider her mine. Though, she's not mine biologically." I whispered and Alice giggled because I was tickling her.

"But she is Edward's?" She asked me.

"No Renee, we like to kidnap little girls who look like us and pretend they're ours." I spat sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean..." She sighed as she sat down on the loveseat diagnal to me. "Bella...tell me your story. I'll explain everything when you're done. I just want to know everything that happened."

"Do you really want to know, though? I mean, once I tell you, then you know. That's it with that." I told her and she nodded quickly.

"Please baby,"

"Fine. All I remember from that night was you telling me goodnight. You were crying and I wanted to ask why, but for some reason I decided not to. I wish I'd asked though. Maybe that'd of changed things..." I rambled and she shook her head.

"Nothing really could have changed what happened, Belle." She sighed and that's when I noticed all of the packed boxes.

"Where were you going, Renee?" Her face got hard as I called her by her first name again but she let out a breath and answered anyway.

"Forks. I was going to move there. I had hoped that you'd gone to college, but at the same time, I hoped that you were still there." She scratched her head as she looked over all of the cardboard boxes in her little house. She then looked at me. "Continue your story, please."

"Well, I woke up in his house. The problem was that I had no idea where I even was. I didn't know Charlie, or Forks, or his house. He certainly didn't plan or want me there. Anyway, I woke up in his living-room floor. It was a mess. There was food scraps and trash everywhere! The smell of beer was so horrible...I threw up twice. He wasn't home – he'd gone to work really early that morning. He didn't even acknowledge me!

"Renee, I was so scared. I cried for weeks on end. I just didn't know what to do. He wouldn't even look at me! I had to enroll myself in school, I bought my own food, cooked it on my own. If I wanted to do something then I had to do it _on my own_."

"I'm so sorry, baby-girl." She was full-on crying now. I wanted to hug her, to tell her that I forgive her, but I held back. I held back for all of the days and nights that I cried myself through. All the nights that I still cry through.

"Yeah, well, that was elementary school. I was lucky to be smart book-wise. Without it, I probably wouldn't have ever graduated. Middle school was just hell. Being a thirteen-year-old girl and living on your own is near-impossible, Renee. I got really bad. By that point I was so depressed...I was just in a bad time.

"High school was almost worse. I became suicidal. I was fifteen when I tried to just take every prescription drug in the house. We had a lot due to your job as a paramedic, Renee. I bet you never pictured the things you left behind being what killed your daughter. Because my second attempt, after I threw up the pills, was to slit my own throat. I was going to do it with your scalpel. I did my wrists and my ankles before Charlie got home. I dropped the idea with him in the house.

"My final attempt was the day before Ella was brought home. I tried to use his handgun from work. If that gun had happened to have been loaded that night...I'd be dead. I'd be long gone. Because I pulled that trigger that night, Mom...I pulled it twice and it didn't work! I just couldn't get away and even a damn gun wouldn't work!" I was beyond sobbing now. It was all her fault!

"Come here baby," Renee reached over the arms of the furniture to wrap her arms tightly around me. Alice was sound asleep in between my legs, so I just leaned into my Mom and cried. I missed her hug – I don't care how much trouble it's caused my life. "I'm so sorry angel. I love you so much. I never, ever would have left you with him if I'd have known. I had no idea that he was just that awful."

"He brought Ella home the next night," I cried into her chest. "I don't know who her Mother is, he never told me," I sobbed for Ella now. The poor baby that never had any real parents. Just a screwed up sister and a fucked up father. "I raised her. At fifteen I began working as an intern at the firehouse. I just hoped, I hoped that you'd be in Forks sometime. That you'd show up and save me. I wanted you to just save us the way that you saved strangers everyday.

"Charlie was finally acknowledging me. He was never nice though. He called me names. He told me how worthless Ella and I were. I'd woken up so many times to him in my room screaming at her. She was a baby and she'd woken up hungry in the middle of the night. And he was drunk and threatening to kill her, Renee! His own baby! My little Ella, she's still so precious...

"I always did my best for her. I moved out when I was eighteen, I'd already began training and went strait to being a paramedic. I didn't make much, but I was just praying...hoping that I'd run into you. I told Ella stories about you all the time. She'd ask about our Mommy, and for a long time, I just didn't have it in me to tell her that I didn't know her Mommy. That wasn't fair to her. Anyway, I bought an apartment. I kept Ella there every weekend. I visited her everyday, at her house, where she was home-schooled.

"By this point I was strong enough to tell Charlie what he was doing wrong. He never listened to me, and Ella fought me on it, but I yelled at him so many times. And then, hardly four months ago, I was assigned as Edward's rookie. He'd been working there for a long time, I'm shocked it took us so long to meet.

"Edward was a good partner. But one day he wasn't at work. That was the day that I was assigned to James, the psycho. This day wasn't all bad though – James may have been a creep, but that was the day that I met little Alec. He had lost his entire family to a fire. I just wished that I was rich that day. I wished that I could just adopt him then and there, take him in, and take care of him. But I could barely take care of myself, and Ella, so I knew better.

"James took me on a date the next day. Edward saved me, actually. James tried to kidnap me – that was after he raped me. That's actually why I'm pregnant now...thirteen weeks along." I told her as I pressed my hand to my definitely-there baby-bump.

"Are you keeping the baby?" She asked me and I just kept on crying.

"I don't know! I just don't know..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." She sighed softly.

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you want me? I love you so much, you were my favorite person, and then you just left me. You left me there, all alone. I loved you! I love you so much..." I cried harder with every breath and she just shook her head, kissing my hair and cheek.

"Baby-girl, I love you so much. There wasn't a second that I spent not worrying about you. All I wanted was to keep yo with me, in my arms, and safe. I just couldn't honey..." She was sobbing to now.

"But why?"

"At work...there was a gang-shootout. I was on call and they were after me because I witnessed it. I got put in the witness protection program, Bella. They said that you needed to be taken away from me...they said you could go with distant family, or a stranger. I had to chose Charlie. He was my only chance of ever seeing you again. I was too selfish to put you into foster-care." She was wailing now. "And I'd take it back any day, Bella. I'd have just sent you to someone else if I knew Charlie's doings."

"Who's that Ellie girl?" I asked her then.

"That's your sister," She sniffled. "I got pregnant with her just after I left you with Charlie. I had to start over, and that included changing my name to Dwyer and posing a marriage with Phil. I guess we ended up falling in love and starting a family together anyway. Oh, honey, I'm so, so sorry."

"So, you really had no choice but to leave me, no matter what?" I asked her and she nodded. "Then I have to forgive you, Momma'. Without you leaving me I'd have never met Edward, I'd never have been there for Ella, I wouldn't be here with Alice or Emmett. Alec may not be with you. Mom, you leaving me in Forks was a good thing, I guess, in the long run."

"Well, you're just quite the little hero, aren't you?" She winked and I rolled my eyes.

"All I ever wanted to do was be like you."

"Momma'!" I looked down, having not noticed that Alice was awake now.

"Hey baby, how was your nap?" I asked as I pulled her up and into my arms.

"Can I hold her? Just this once?" Mom asked and her eyes looked hopeful. I smiled, rolling my own eyes.

"Of course you can, she's your granddaughter, you know." I passed Alice to Renee. Renee giggled and cooed with Alice. Ali already loved her from what I could see. "Alice, baby, this is your grandma Renee."

"Ma...Ma!" She laughed, not sure how to say anything other than 'Ma' and 'Da'.

"Tonight, we're going to have a dinner as a family, okay?" Renee asked on our last night in Jacksonville. She'd be moving to Forks a week after we get home. So, I wasn't so heartbroken about going home yet.

"Okay, and you're okay with Edward's parent's coming?" I asked her. She'd yet to meet Carlisle or Esme on this trip. They kept to themselves most of the time. They kept the kids one day, but that was so Edward and I could have a day with Ellie and Renee.

The day passed quickly and Esme and Carlisle showed up just in time to help with dinner.

"Esme!" I smiled, pulling her into a deep hug as she entered my Mom's house.

"Bella, honey, how have you been? Are you enjoying your time with your Mom? Did you girls work things out?" She inquired as I led her through and to the kitchen where my Mom was.

"Of course! It turns out she was in the WPP. She was forced to leave me with Charlie..." I sighed. "Thank you Esme."

"For what, dear?"

"For being there for me. We didn't know each other long, but I'm hoping we'll always be family. I look at you as a Mom just as I do the woman in there. You really helped me through a lot, you know." I explained myself and she laughed, hugging me tightly again.

"You're always welcome, Bella. I'm always here for you."

"And I appreciate that to a point that you'd never understand."

"Bella! Look what your Mom got me!" Ella came running in, dressed in a new blue t-shirt. In her hair was a ribbon, it was identical to the one my Mom always wore. The one that I wear now.

"You look gorgeous, Elle." I pulled her into my arms and spun her around. "Is that the ribbon like mine?"

"Yep! She gave it to me. She told me that I was just like you, and that she loved me just like she did you. And then she gave me it and the t-shirt!" She squealed and I laughed, kissing her cheek. We were both just in a good mood this week. It amazed me.

"Well, be sure to thank her," I told her as I walked with her to the kitchen where Esme, Ellie, and Renee were all cooking.

"Hey Bella!" Ellie smiled.

I'd gotten to know Ellie a lot better than I thought I would. I wasn't sure about her at first but she quickly opened to be a fun, and totally sweet, person. I loved hanging out with her. It was nice to have a girl a bit closer to my age as we were only about five years apart in age. I could tell her a lot more than I could explain to Ella right now.

I still love Ella with all my heart, she's just little right now.

Dinner went great that night. We just got off the plane and we were now on our way to Ed's house. We figured we'd just sleep there that night. The kids were happy to be home and were completely jet-lagged as we laid them down in his bed. They loved it when we sleep in the bed together – we don't do it much, only when we're all too tired for our regular routine.

After we were all tucked in Ella began to cry. I guess she thought I was asleep because she'd waited a while. I frowned and moved to where I could roll her over. When I did, and she was facing me, she merely scooted closer and ducked into my chest. She was curled up in a ball and crying so hard that it was shaking me too.

"Ella Marie, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Bella...do you love me?" She cried and I gasped.

"Of course I do! You're one of my favorite people on the planet!" I exclaimed softly to keep the others from waking up.

"Do you love Ellie more than me? Your other sister...Ellie..." She was sobbing again and I gasped, shaking my head no.

"Absolutely not, honey. I know I shouldn't pick favorites but right now I definitely love you more. I love you so much that it's crazy. You're always number one with me, Ella. No matter what we do, where we go, and who we meet. You're my number one baby-girl! No matter how old we get. Got that, Ella?"

"A-are you sure?" She sobbed and I nodded.

"Completely." I pressed my lips to her forehead. "don't ever question that. And, please baby, if somebody is ever bothering you...or something...you can always tell me. I'm always here for you. You just have to remember that I'm not a mind-reader and sometimes I just wont see things. You have to speak up sooner, baby-girl."

"I promise, Bella." She wrapped her arms around me and I watched as she quickly fell asleep there.

"No, I promise you, Ella." I sighed and let myself succumb to a deep sleep that was long since needed.

**A/N: Here ya' go! What do you guys think? I better get some nice reviews for this one because I'm staying up late to start the next chapter of BTTS too! This weekend you may get three chapters from me on two stories. That's a lot of time in front of a computer for me. Bah. **

**Review! **

**- Em**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, Ella," I turned to her and Emmett, kneeling down to their short height. I made sure to make eye-contact. "You and Emmett, if either of you need me, or Ed, then call _my_ cell. Okay? His is broken because he dropped it at work yesterday, but you can still call me on mine. Did you get that too, Esme?"

"Bella, calm down. Everything will go fine. You and Edward need to go and get this appointment over with. And then you can go out and have a day to yourselves." Esme was practically shooing us out the door by this point. Apparently, he and I don't get enough alone time. I can't say that I don't agree with her – it's just hard for me to leave the kids behind.

"I know, I just worry about the little ones." I spoke my thoughts, and she patted my back.

"Well, don't. You know that I'm here and that I'll keep a good eye on them. Just go and enjoy your time with Edward. You two really need it."

"Thanks you guys," I smiled at his parents as I followed him out and to the car.

When we got inside the car Edward smiled at me. He wouldn't look away as his hands moved to start the car. I couldn't get over the great mood that he was in today. He was just so ecstatic to go get the ultrasound done. Well, both that and the date that we were going on. I was also smiling because of my romantic boyfriend – _how lucky am I?_

"Bella you're going to make such a good Mommy," Edward breathed as we drove to the doctors. I could tell how much he meant it by the look in his eyes. I could always know what he was thinking by his.

"What if I don't, Edward?" I asked him, pleadingly.

"You will."

"I want to keep it, Edward. I've spent to long just picturing the baby. I'm in love with it." I rubbed my suddenly prominent belly.

"You know, you could have an open adoption. Then you could see it whenever you want," He offered and I merely shrugged.

"But what if that's not what the baby needs? What if he, or she, is special needs? They would need extra care, and a stable life. The last thing that they would need is some in-and-out parent in their life." I argued, not really liking the idea of being away from my baby. It's been a part of me for an entire four months.

"I can see why you'd want to be there full time," Edward told me and I shrugged, again. "Bella...you shouldn't worry about it. If you want this baby then we'll work it out. I could take a full shift easily and you could stay at home. You could even go to Esme's and work with her all day. You two could do your little daycare together. She doesn't need her paycheck at all."

"'I couldn't take Esme's money..." I murmured as I thought about how nice it'd actually be to work with her. I only took this job in hopes to find my Mom. Now that I've found her, I don't really have any reason to go to work every day.

Other than money.

"It wouldn't be Esme's if you guys worked together. Besides, she'd just turn around and spend it on the baby anyway. She loves babies." He snickered and I shrugged. I knew he was right. Esme's been begging me to let her put a nursery at her house. She'd love to be the baby's nana and she wants to have a place for the baby to stay over. I wouldn't mind if I weren't putting her out, or using her money for it.

"I don't know. It would take a lot of thought." I pointed out softly.

"That's alright. You have five months," He winked and I smiled at him. He was right. I needed to cut it out with all of the worrying. The baby won't take stress well anyway. I need to be responsible and just relax.

"Okay. You're right. Thanks, Ed." I smiled even wider as we pulled into the parking-lot.

"Ready to get a look at your beautiful baby?"

"More than." I smiled, nodding. He quickly got out and made his way around the car. I thanked him as he lifted me from the car. We were extra careful with all of the snow and ice on the ground. God knows it'll last until March. It's only just the beginning of February now.

I walked in with him. He had his arm securely wrapped around my waistline. I had my own arm around his, and I leaned onto him. I know, I'm heavy right now, and I shouldn't...but I can't hold back when it comes to my Edward. I feel like I could do almost anything and not get in trouble for it when it comes to the man right here.

When we got in, Edward had me sit down. I watched silently as he walked over to the desk to get our paperwork. I don't understand what part of him feels obligated to do such little things for me, but I love it. I didn't know that any guys actually did chivalrous things for women anymore. Maybe they don't...maybe I'm just that lucky. I smiled as he returned with the sheets and a clipboard.

"Here you go, beautiful," He sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled as I completed the papers.

"Thank you, Edward." I moved to stand, to turn it in, but he stopped me and did it for me.

"No, it's not a problem, gorgeous."

I was happy when our names were called by the secretary. I didn't mind just sitting in the quiet with Edward, I was just getting anxious. This is my first real appointment, outside of the shooting. It's actually pretty exciting. Edward and my first steps as parents together. I mean, as close as we're going to get with the baby not being his.

I shook my head.

"Hi, I'm doctor Volturi. Jane Volturi. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" She looked at us and I glowered at Edward. He'd filled out the part of the sheets that he knew the answers too. Of course he thought it'd be cute to put his last name instead of mine. And acting as furthermore proof, he's laughing right now.

"Sorry, my name is actually Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen just thought he was being funny." I smiled playfully at him.

"It was just so tempting." He winked and walked in ahead of me. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

"You think you're so great," I laughed and sat down on the table with the stirrups. I wasn't so excited for that bit of the exam.

"Okay, you two." She smiled and sat down. "So, are you the father, at least?"

"No...I mean...he'll be their dad, but I was...erm...raped..." I murmured and her eyes widened just a bit, and then she was back to normal.

"Oh!" She nodded, pulling out a file folder and flipping through it. "Wow...okay...you've had quite the pregnancy so far, huh? A shooting? Have you noticed any strange pains? Aches?"

"No. Everything seems normal." I shrugged. "I'm just a little bigger than I planned on being."

"That's usually what happens with the smaller girls." She shrugged, glancing up and down my body.

I sat through as she asked me questions. Dumb ones mostly. About my health, habits, home and things like that. Edward made jokes, to keep my spirits up, every five minutes. I mean, I'd do this all-day-every-day for the baby, but it's tiring. I guess that Edward could tell because he kept bringing up how we were about to see our baby, after this.

I was relieved when we got on with the appointment. She apologized, knowing that they could get boring at times. Not like she could control it though... So, then she had me change into a gown and get up and onto the table again. Great, here comes the fun part.

"Here, I'll go sit out, if you'd like..." Edward went to kiss my temple but I stopped him.

"Stay. You don't have to be _down there_, but I mean...could you sit up here? And hold my hand?" I whispered, my nerves getting the better of me. I've never done this before. At least not consciously. "I don't like doctor's appointments..."

"Of course I will. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He shrugged again, sitting down next to me and taking my hand.

"No...I love having you here."

"Okay then," He smiled and kissed my cheek.

And then it began. I talked to Edward, trying to keep my mind off of how the doctor was checking _everything_. When I didn't focus on it, it wasn't as bad. It wasn't comfortable – just not as bad.

When she was done, I got to change back into my clothing. She said that they won't do that again unless any problems arise. I was thankful of this, sending out a prayer, again, for a safer pregnancy. Not that I wouldn't want one anyway.

"Okay, ready for the best part?" She asked and pulled the ultrasound machine out. I nodded quickly, rolling up my shirt. She had Edward apply the gel-stuff onto my stomach. I winced at the cool feel, but was fine with it, overall. She then proceeded to turn it on and use her wand to search around in there. It didn't take long for the woman to find what she was searching for.

"Ah-ha!" She grinned. I could clearly see two alien-shaped-things floating on the screen. Wait...two? I may not be an expert, but I know that when there's one...there's one. And when there's two, there's two. She grinned even wider, looking at our shocked faces. We all knew what it meant, but she was the only one who could say it officially. "It looks like you two are going to have two babies in a few months!"

"Two babies?" My jaw dropped and Edward chuckled.

"Yes. Want to hear their heart-beats?"

"Yes!" I giggled and she pressed a button. Suddenly, there was a loud swooshing sound echoing through the air. My eyes began to water – they were fast, they were loud, and they were beautiful. I have two beautiful babies on the way!

"Twins, wow..."

"I know!" I giggled. "Can we have a bunch of those copies? We have a lot of family." I told her and she nodded, going to do that. I wiped off my belly and sat up. Edward helped me down, talking only of the two lives inside me. We're both, clearly, ecstatic.

"So, um, Bella...I was thinking..."

"About?"

"About the babies. I think that you should move in with me. That way, there's space for them. And it'll be warmer and safer. You and I both know it's true. I'd love to live with you guys. Alice and Emmett would be very excited..." He scratched his head, pursing his lips as he waited for me to continue.

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked him, and he smiled.

"If you want to. I mean, I think that the kids would all agree. Mom and dad think it's a good idea...I...I would love to have you there. It's not like we don't spend all of our time together anyway. But, it's still completely up to you." Edward took my hands into his and I smiled at him.

"I don't know, Ed." I sighed, thinking over it.

It really would be great, living with Edward. It would be a lot warmer and safer. We wouldn't have to have our annoying sleepovers anymore. I think it'd actually be a good idea. For some reason, I just feel like I'm not ready for that yet. It's like I just want things to stay where they are. Everyone is happy, comfortable – it'd be ridiculous to change things.

But, I am about to have a baby. _Two_ babies. Changes is beyond inevitable at this point. Things are changing by the second. So...in conclusion of this small, inner dialogue, I do need to make some changes. The first of many being that I need to move in with Edward. I can't live this life without him, and he's not stupid enough to hurt me right now.

After all – we're in love.

I still love saying that. It's not something that I'm used to, outside of my sisterly relationship with Ella.

"You're right..." I whispered and he grinned.

"I am?"

"Yes. I need to move in with you. Do you think we could make the arrangements later, though? I'd much rather spend now with you." I smiled sheepishly and he nodded, all but hopping over the console to hug me. "Okay...so, lunch?"

"Definitely. If I'm starving, then you surely must be! You're feeding for three!" He winked and I blushed. Two babies. I can't believe that I got pregnant with twins!

I couldn't stop smiling all the way to the restaurant. Edward and I went to a diner to eat together. We could have gone fancier, but we didn't need to. We just wanted to spend some alone-time together before work tonight. And that's another reason for me to smile non-stop.

We got in and went to sit down in a booth. Edward sat next to me, his arm wrapped comfortably around me. I leaned into his side as I looked over the menu. I had to pick something healthy to eat. I need to start watching everything I do. Just like with Ella, only, with Ella she was already born and it was too late to fix any food habits.

I shook my head, sighing.

"I can't believe I'm going to have another baby in my life, let alone two." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah. It's cool that they'll be close in age with Alice."

"I mean, sure, I have Alice in my life, but I don't really take care of her. She's your kid, you live with her, so it's not the same thing. But, now, and with these babies...it'll be like with Ella all over again. Only now I'll have a better idea as to what I'm doing."

"No kidding?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"I remember when my dad brought her home," I sighed and shook my head at the memory. "He was drunk, and I had no idea what to do with her! She was a week old baby, and I was sixteen. You should have seen me..."

"Tell me about it." Edward whispered and I nodded.

_I heard the door slam downstairs before I heard the sound of the screeching infant. A baby? I rolled out of my bed, running down the stairs to see what was going on. Why the hell would my dad bring a baby home?_

_I walked in to find my dad in the kitchen. The baby was laying on the couch, crying and squirming like crazy. I ran over to it immediately, knowing that I needed to do something. Now, what to do, I had no idea. But I knew that I couldn't just leave something that tiny laying there for him to hurt it. So, I carefully lifted it up and into my arms. It almost immediately calmed a bit._

"_There's no way..." I muttered, carrying it over to the kitchen doorway. "Dad? What's this? What are you doing? Whose baby is this?"_

"_Stop bombarding me with your nagging!" He screamed. "And for God's sake, shut it up!"_

"_Not before you tell me who it belongs to!"_

"_You, now! So, shut your stupid mouth before I beat the shit out of both of you!" He yelled at me, walking into the living room with his other beer. I looked down at the baby, knowing that it'd be better off up in my room._

_And so, I turned and walked up the stairs with it._

_When I got to my room, I locked the door and sat down on the bed with the baby. I laid her in my lap so that I could see what it looked like. _

_She did look like me. Like the pictures that I used to see around my mom's house when I was little. It's definitely a girl. She's identical to the baby in the pictures of my mom and dad when I was first born. There's no way that she's not related to me. Shit, did Charlie get someone pregnant and then take the baby? What kind of fucking idiot would let him around their kid?_

_I rubbed her small tummy with my hand, hoping that it would give her some form of comfort. She seemed a little dirty – her clothes worn and her skin musky. _

"_Hi baby, I'm Bella. I'm your sister." I whispered softly. "Don't worry. We'll get this figured out, somehow."_

_The baby just looked at me, her already-brown eyes wide. Her cheeks were getting pinker and I knew that I needed to clean her up. She probably wasn't feeling so hot right now – poor little thing!_

"_Here we go," I sucked in a breath, walking over to my closet._

_I was never more thankful for the way that my mom upped-and-left when I was an infant than I was now. She left everything that I had as a baby in here. I even have a crib. There are old diapers, bottles, and anything I'd need. Now, I don't think I'll be able to feed her the cans of formula, but we have some milk. _

_And I'm doing my best here._

"_Here you go," I whispered as I took her onsie off and replaced her diaper. I smiled as I wrapped her in a fresh blanket and blue outfit. I'd quickly learned that she was a she, too. _

"_It's okay, baby," I whispered as I rocked her a bit. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep with ease. _

_What a good baby. _

_I pressed my lips to her forehead, whispering random nothings to her as I lay down. I needed to get some sleep before my day tomorrow. It's going to be quite a day at that...first, I'm going to make sure that she's mine, and not a kidnapped kid. And then, if she's mine, I'm going to figure out how we're going to do this._

_I thought about her and what I should call her. Does she even have a name? If she doesn't, then I'll call her Anabella. I've always adored that name, but I've never been able to use it. It's perfect for her – she looks like an Ella._

_Ella Swan, my baby sister. I grinned at the thought._

_Because there's no way I'm allowing her to grow up the way that I did. I'm going to protect her from anything that I can. Everything._

_I was laid down on my back, and she slept quietly on my chest. She was warm and led me to sleep quickly. _

"I guess I handled things better than I could have." I smiled at him and he nodded, grinning.

"You did a great job with her. She's perfect, just like you." He told me and I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness.

"I don't know. I always feel like I'm messing up. Things are just beginning to look up though. You...you, Esme, Carlisle, the other kids...you guys make things so much better. You've made both of our lives easier in ways that you wouldn't understand."

"You've made mine easier." He kissed my cheek, whispering the words against my skin. "You gave my children a wonderful, beautiful, amazing mother."

"You really think so?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes. And you brought me two new babies, a new...whatever we decide Ella is, and also you brought me the best girlfriend – for the lack of a more mature term – ever. You're my life Bella. I'm so happy to have you."

"You're such a sweetheart." I breathed, turning my face to kiss him on the lips.

"Thank you, beautiful." He murmured into my lips and I parted them, letting the kiss grow deeper.

Edward's hand slid up my back and undid my pony-tail, allowing him to run his fingers through my hair. He's always so fascinated with my hair. I love it. So, in response, I reached up and pulled him closer by the face. He moaned, and I knew that we needed to cool it down. Especially since we're out and in a public setting. Make-out sessions are frowned upon outside of the bedroom in Forks.

I slowly began to pull away, adding a peck every couple seconds. "Edward, not here. Not now."

"I know." He breathed and then pulled away a bit.

"Um...we should eat." I giggled at the plates of food that had been sat in front of us during our little episode.

"Absolutely," He leaned back and began picking at his plate. I smiled, taking a bite of my food.

Things really were straightening up for the better.

I have a _family_.

**A/N: Very short, but to the point. I really just felt like putting some fluff in there. I promise to work on the next chapter ASAP. Love you readers, so review! It's the least I can ask. That's what keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to do this the pro way, so all recognizable characters/labels belong to their rightful owners. Copyright/infringement is in no way intended. I would never take someone elses work and get credit for it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DONT OWN**

"Is that the last of the boxes?" I asked as we finished unpacking my things.

"Yeah, I counted." Ella giggled, looking around the room.

"Good. This means that we can begin preparing for the nursery," I pointed out, looking around the living room. Edward's house actually looked a little bit more home-y with my things in it. I love living here already.

"I can't wait. Do you want to do neutral," I asked him thinking about the color options. He nodded. I grinned, trying to sum up a list of items in my head. We've even been discussing themes for it. "Good...because I love the color green."

"Edward's eyes are green," Ella commented and I chuckled, knowing that she'd pretty much caught onto the idea.

"How about I make dinner before we have to get to work?" I asked and they all nodded, agreeing immediately. My cooking is pretty famous around here. They all seem to love it as if they've never eaten a real home-cooked meal.

I guess, living with Edward, they probably haven't had many of those. I know Esme makes their lunches, and breakfast, but they probably eat out for dinner most of the time. No wonder they're so crazy for my food! I smiled at the thought, liking the fact that I was needed. It's not something that I'm totally used to.

I went in and quickly put together some ravioli. That's always been one of Ella's favorite, and I've yet to make it for us all as a family. I hope the others like it too, because I tend to cook it all the time. Well, once every other week is all the time for me. I don't cook a lot with work, but when I do, I try to make things that my sister likes.

"Can I help mix it, Bella?" Emmett asked as I made my homemade sauce. Edward was in the living room with the girls right now.

"Absolutely, hop up here." I patted the counter beside me, and he climbed up swiftly. After making sure that he was settled, I handed him the bowl and the mixing spoon. "Okay, so, if you mix this way..." I showed him the technique, and he caught on quickly. "There, you got it."

"So...Alice calls you momma'?" He asked and I nearly froze.

"Um, yeah."

"Is...would it be a bad thing if I wanted to call you mom too?" He asked, speaking softer. I turned to look at him. His green eyes were wide and hopeful. I pursed my lips, feeling a smile take over my face.

"Is that what you want?"

"Well...yeah...you act like a mom to me. Alice wants to be your daughter. I want to be your son." He pointed out as if it were obvious. I felt my smile grow.

I walked over to him, and took the bowl. Carefully, I moved it and sat it across the counter from us. After it was out of the way, I wrapped my arms around the boy. He sat still for a second, but quickly returned the hug. I couldn't stop – I was just overly filled with joy that Emmett was accepting me into his family so quickly. I sighed, pulling away a bit so that I could look him in the eyes.

"I'd be more than happy to call you my son, Em." I breathed and his face lit up.

"Thank you, Be-...mommy!"

"Oh, you're always welcome." I chuckled, hugging him again. "Thank you."

"You too," I laughed.

After dinner, we had to part with the kids. I ended up dropping Ella off at her house – since dad's off tomorrow. Edward and I dropped Alice and Emmett off at Esme's afterward. I actually felt bad for having to leave Ella with Charlie, while the others got to go to Esme's. It's almost like she's getting rooked in this situation.

Edward and I went to the station and quickly changed out. I wasn't really in the mood to work – I wanted to be with the family. Edward insisted that I go today, because I'd already turned in my two-weeks resignation. In two weeks I'll be switching over to work with Esme, with the children. I was excited about that too – so it didn't make me feel any better about having to work as a paramedic.

We were out on the road when it began to snow harder. I hated being in the bus when it snowed, because of how dangerous it was. I could tell that Edward felt the same way because he was tensed into his seat. His knuckled had turned white with how hard he was gripping the wheel. I took my free hand and rubbed his shoulder, hoping to make him more at ease. My other hand rested comfortably on my belly.

"It's okay, Edward." I giggled. "You're driving like a slug as it is."

"I don't trust these streets, Bella." Edward mumbled and I rolled my eyes. We were going insanely slow. Slower than I've ever seen anyone like Edward drive.

"We're fine."

"Until we get a call and we have to drive faster." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him. That's Edward – king of the overprotective. "You know...I may be called over protective...but Bella, think of all of the times that my over protectiveness has saved your life...or anything close."

"You're lucky I love you." I sighed, taking one of his hands. He smiled impishly before looking back at the snowy, dark roads.

Things went similar to that for a while. Us going at the pace of a slug, and the snow building up. That's why when a Porshe came speeding by, cutting us off, Edward flipped his lid. He cursed a bit, and hit the wheel, but calmed down for a while. The car stayed in front of us though, and it didn't turn. That's when another car, a vanquish, came speeding up and cut the car in front of us off. It hit them though, barely chipping the front of them.

"Aw, shit!" I yelled as Edward attempted to stop the bus. It didn't work though, and we slid over the ice and right into the two cars. There was an SUV behind us that knocked right into the back of us, shoving us right off of the road all together.

And then everything went black.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice. He was screaming. That's when I felt the pounding on my chest. Why was he hitting me? I groaned, and sputtered out a few coughs. Edward sighed, yelling my name again. "Bella, love, look at me. Open your eyes!"

"It's cold, Edward..." I huffed as I came to terms with the fact that I'd been laying in the snow. Snow? Edward must have been doing CPR on me. I coughed again, proving my thoughts further. Edward sighed again, and kissed my cheek.

"But you're okay, Bella."

"I thi-...mother fucker!" I cried out as I felt a cramp in my abdomen.

"Bella? What hurts?" He pleaded and I felt another one.

"The babies...oh, Jesus. The babies, Edward!"

"Where do you hurt?" He asked, feeling around my abdomen. I just cried out again.

That's when I heard the other ambulances and cars coming.

"Edward..." I moaned, going light-headed again.

"Bella, so help me...just wait. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay, Bella. I promise you." Edward called over the noise.

When I opened my eyes, it felt as if I'd just blinked. But I hadn't – instead I'd passed out...I guess. I looked around, recognizing that I was in the hospital. I looked around, trying to keep things straight. That's when I realized that someone was crying to my right. I was surprised when I turned to see Edward sitting there. He had his face in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking with each cry.

"Edward..." I whispered and he looked up.

"Oh, Bella, love. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" He asked me, taking my hands into his. I frowned at him.

That's when I remembered the car accident. I thought about the pile-up, and all of the people. I thought about waking up in the snow, with blood everywhere. It hadn't processed at the time, but now that I could see the gauze wrapped around Edward's head, I knew that he'd been injured. I then remembered the pains that I had during the accident...the babies. I felt my eyes tear up again.

"We lost them?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"No! No...just...one."

"Oh God..." I began to cry with him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried too.

"Bella..." He sobbed and kissed my temple. "There were three. There were th-three babies. You lost one, but the other two are one-hundred-percent okay. Okay, honey? It'll be okay. We'll be okay." He sobbed harder and I just cried with him. It wasn't okay – losing my baby would never be okay. "I love you so much, honey. I tried...there wasn't anything I could do."

"No...you did g-good." I sniffled and kissed his cheek. "I just...my baby."

"I know, I know." He sighed and held me close.

We spent the day together, just crying. I knew that we should have called the family, and told them that I was awake – I just couldn't bring myself to do so. All I wanted was to have my baby back – I never even got to meet it. I loved it so much, for being so small. I cried harder as my mind drifted back to my baby.

"How do you feel?" Carmen and Esme came in together. Carmen was in uniform, and Esme had a basket of goods with her.

"B-better...in some ways. Worse in others." I sniffled and she walked over with her arms out. She wrapped them around me, apologizing for everything. "It's certainly not your fault, Es."

"I know. I still feel awful for you two. I've suffered many miscarriages, so...I know how you feel." She told me softly and I shrugged.

"I never even got to meet it..."

"It was a little girl," Edward sniffled and I shook my head. "Bella...they all were."

"Baby girls? I'm having girls?" I began to cry again. This time, I was partially smiling. I was thinking about my _daughters_.

"Oh, honey." Esme sighed.

The next couple days went worse than that. The more I thought about my lost baby, the more I hated myself. I was so angry because I didn't take care of it right. It hurt my body just thinking about my lost little girl. I was always afraid that I was going to do something wrong – that I would lost my other girls.

Needless to say, I'd turned into quite the numb-butt.

Edward took care of the kids, and Esme helped him. I got a lot of calls from my mother, and her kids. I just wasn't in the mood for it though. I knew that I was neglecting them – the family that I did have. I just didn't know how to turn things around. I just didn't know what to do with myself...I felt so wrong being alive when my baby wasn't.

I was sitting for my sixth day straight when I heard the door slam in the kitchen. I didn't even flinch. That's when the door opened and Edward walked in. He was still in uniform, he had what looked like more than a five-o-clock shadow, his hair was a mess, and he looked exhausted. I pursed my lips, and looked down at my fingers. I didn't know what to say to him. He just walked over and sat down next to me. I watched him as he placed his hands on my thighs and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella." He said my name and I nodded once. "You need to get out of bed."

I shrugged.

"I'm serious...get out of bed."

"N-no. I can't." I mumbled and he shook his head.

"Bella, do you see yourself? You're a wreck. You need to get back into your life. You cannot spend the rest of this pregnancy in bed. I love you, and the kids love you. They're all terrified – Ella thinks that you're sick and lying to her. Alice's ticks are back. Bella, you need to get out of bed. Esme and I can't do this alone. I know you're these babies' mom...but you're the others' mother too." He explained and I felt my lip quiver.

"I can't, Edward. What if I lose them..."

"You won't. What happened was a freak accident. That baby must not have been ready – what if it was going to be born too small? Put you into labor too early? What if you lost all of them, because the other wasn't ready yet? Bella, what happens...it happens. I love you, and I refuse to let you sit in here like a homebody. I refuse to let you put up your damn walls again. I. Love. You."

"I love you too...I just...I don't know...Edward..." I cried suddenly, surprising myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

"I just...I get so scared."

"I know you do, but honey, I'm here. I love you. And I promise to help you with the others. For all we know, that baby could have been lost long before the accident. I loved it too, Bella. But you honest-to-God need to get a move on."

"I'm s-sorry! I'm a horrible mom!"

"No, you aren't." He whispered.

"But I am...I can't even take care of the kids that I have."

"Bella...you and I are a team here. You have got to get over this. I love you, you're a perfect mother when you get out of bed in the morning. I know you're mourning...but we just can't do this anymore. Please."

"You sure? You don't hate me?"

"Why the hell would I hate you? Bella, if anything...I love you more! You've proven to me how strong...and beautiful...and amazing you are." He sighed and kissed my cheek and then my lips. "You're the most important thing in the world to me. Our relationship, and our children. Don't ever doubt that."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Belle. I really do."

"Edward...I want to marry you."

"Okay...we will get married someday. That went unspoken." He chuckled and I shook my head.

"I want to marry you...soon." I told him seriously. "I want...I want to elope. I don't want to wait, Edward."

"Are you serious?" He asked and I nodded. A slow grin spread over his face. "I would love to marry you, Isabella Swan."

"When? When do you want to...I mean." I mumbled and he chuckled at my nervousness.

"Bella, we can go...we can go tomorrow morning. What do you say we go see the kids at mom's first. We should tell them what we're doing – I don't want them to feel excluded...you know?" He asked and I nodded.

"I would love that," I sighed.

"Good. Can I get half an hour in the shower first? I'm sure I smell like fish." He murmured and I smiled at him.

"Sure...can I...join you?"

"Do you wan-..."

"I'm not ready to do anything yet...but...I need a shower to." I smiled sheepishly at him and he grinned back, and kissed me smack on the lips.

"Anything for you, my lady." He whispered before helping me out of the bed.

When we finally got to Esme's, we went on up to the kid's room. Alice was asleep, but the other two were up and talking. I stopped with Edward, outside the door, and we listened in on them for a moment. Edward gave me a questioning look, but I just pressed my forefinger to his lips, telling him to wait silently.

"I wish I had a mommy like you." Ella whispered.

"I have Bella. But I don't have one...at least, you and I both have just Bella."

"But Bella's my sister. I want a mommy. Someone to make me cookies at Christmas, to teach me things, and to be...my mommy. Bella just isn't that." Ella sighed and Edward's brow furrowed. "I love Bella, I love her the most. Always. But she's not my mom."

"I understand. It's like that with Nana Esme and I." Emmett pointed out.

"I wish Nana Esme was my mom..." Ella mumbled.

"She's great." Emmett agreed.

We waited a couple seconds before knocking and coming in. I went in and sat down on Ella's bed. I wrapped my arm around her while Edward pulled Emmett into his lap. They looked at us expectantly, knowing that we were keeping something from them. Edward was the one who began talking, telling them that we loved them very much.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Ella asked.

"Edward and I...we decided that we're going out of town for a week, tops. We decided to get married while we're there. We want to make this small – not a big ceremony. You understand?" I asked her and she nodded, her face frowning.

"Okay. So...when you come back...you'll be a Cullen?"

"Absolutely." I nodded and she grinned widely.

"I can't wait _for_ you!" She hugged me and I smiled at her.

"I'm happy you understand..." I sighed and kissed her cheek. "When we get back, we're taking you guys wherever you want for a day. The zoo, park, wherever."

"You mean it?" Emmett's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas again.

"Absolutely." I promised and they giggled, immediately talking to each other about what we could do that day.

"Okay, we're going to hit the road. Call us when you need us." I whispered and hugged both of the kids goodbye.

"Bye twinnies!" Ella kissed my belly and I smiled softly, my heart aching a bit. She had no idea about the loss of the third baby – she never even knew of the third baby to begin with.

"Yeah! Bye!" Emmett giggled, kissing my tummy. I kissed them both one last time before following Edward to Alice's room.

We walked in to see her awake in her bed. She was looking around as if she'd just woke up, and she kept scrunching up her nose. I sighed, knowing that she always did that when she was scared of something. Edward carefully lifted her from the crib and her eyes brightened with happiness. I smiled at her, kissing her little cheek as we sat down on the love-seat that Esme had put in for us. She held out her arms to me and I sighed.

"Momma can't hold you, remember?" I sighed, brushing my fingers through her hair. "I love you, baby-girl."

"Momma!" She smiled at me, her two new teeth showing. "Momma!"

"Alice! Alice, Alice!" I mocked her playfully and she giggled happily.

"What about daddy, little girl?" Edward asked her and she just kept looking at me. He gasped playfully, setting her so that she was facing him. "I know you've grown into quite the momma's girl, but I love you too!"

"Daddy...da-da." She smiled at him and he blew a raspberry on her little cheek. "No! No!"

"Yes!" He chuckled and hugged her to his chest. She drooled on his shoulder and patted his back. I smiled and rubbed her back smoothly. She was truly such a sweetheart. I smiled and leaned into his side. He sat her down so that she could sit and fiddle around in his lap. "Alice, baby, daddy and momma are going away for a couple days. Okay, baby?"

"We love you very much, sweetie."

"Love! Love!" She clapped and I smiled.

"Yes, baby. We love you." I laughed at her antics.

"Maybe you should rock her to sleep..." He murmured and led me over to the rocking chair. We never knew why, but Edward could never rock her to sleep. I always had to do that part, if we were around. I sat down and Edward sat her in my lap. I wasn't lifting her in the process, but rather just holding her close.

Edward smiled as I rocked her for a while. We whispered random things to her, and even sang at one point. It didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep. Edward smiled and lifted her from my lap after I kissed her cheek. He placed her in her bed, tucked her in, and gave her her favorite stuffed animal. I ran my hand through her curls one last time before following Edward downstairs.

We walked in to find Esme and Carlisle in front of the computer.

"Hello you two," Carlisle smiled. He was still dressed in his uniform. "are you headed somewhere?"

"Actually...we just talked to the kids..." Edward scratched his head. Esme had been here when we came in, and we told her, but Carlisle had just now arrived.

"They're eloping, Carlisle," Esme whispered, giving him a pointed look. His eyes widened as he turned to look at us.

"Eloping? Like, Vegas?"

"Exactly...Esme agreed to watch the kids for the next few days. You don't mind, do you?" I asked and he shook his head, smiling.

"No. If this is what you two want...then go. Enjoy your time."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled, froze for a second, but eventually maneuvered around so that he was hugging me back. "It means more than the world to me...you guys' support."

"You know that we always have your backs," Carlisle chuckled and rocked me for a moment. It reminded me of when my mom would hug me, when I was young. It was comforting. "you two go, have a good time, and just spend some time together."

"Thank you." I sighed, and pulled away. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I hope you know that we're going to expect pictures," Esme smiled softly. "If I don't get to see my boy get married, I want the closest thing to it."

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't think about it. I just think that this is the best thing for us. I don't think, with the babies and all, that we'll have much time to plan a wedding." He explained and she nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry about me. You know that I love you guys no matter what. Besides, I still have many other grandchildren to expect a wedding from." She winked and we nodded, grinning widely at the thought.

She did.

We got into the Volvo and drove off quickly. I got giddier as time passed. Just the idea of going on this trip had me going crazy. I just wanted to be married to Edward. I just wanted to be his, and his completely. That's exactly what we're taking this fifteen-hour drive for. It was hard for me finally go to sleep when Edward told me to.

We got to a hotel about half way and took a break, so that Edward could get sleep. The only thing that got me to sleep there, was the idea that tomorrow we would be getting married. I quickly fell asleep in his arms that night. And when we woke up, we all but sprinted to the car, ready to get our show on the road. Edward sang the entire way to Vegas – songs like, Marry You by Bruno Mars, and Marry Me by Train. I couldn't help but laugh, as he was such a hopeless romantic; he was just as ecstatic as I was.

When we got there, we decided to go buy our clothing. He went to a tux store, while I went to one of those shops for quick dresses. I found a pretty white one. It fell just above my knees, and had a pink bow on the front. It made my bump look beautiful, but not so prominent that it's all people would look at. I then found a pink pair of flats and went out to find Edward. He smiled, walking across the street and wrapping his arms around me.

"My beautiful, beautiful bride." He murmured and pressed his lips to mine.

I guess you could say that I was the blushing bride.

We walked to the chapel and filled out all of the paperwork to be married. We even put in some extra money to have the church's photographer there. We quickly got our things together and found our way to the front.

Saying our vows didn't take too long. It felt faster because I looked right into his green eyes the entire time. He grinned, his eyes watery as if this were the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Just thinking about that made me cry with him. He chuckled, swiped away one of my tears, and then placed his hands dutifully on my hips.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen – Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawful wedded wife?" The preacher asked and Edward grinned.

"I do." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen – Cullen to be your lawful, wedded husband?" He asked me and I nodded frantically.

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" He smiled at us and Edward leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

I leaned into him as he placed his hands on my belly. I put my hands on his chest to prevent myself from losing my balance. He chuckled into my lips as the kiss deepened. I couldn't help but giggle with him. The preacher cleared his throat noisily, and pulled us both from our little world. We laughed in unison and pulled away.

Later, after we left, we decided to go eat out. We were still dressed up as we walked into a nice restaurant on the strip. Edward held me close as we made our way to the bar. Neither one of us had plans to drink. The bartender smiled widely when they saw us.

"Drinks on the house, for the newly weds," The woman winked and I blushed.

"You see, she's pregnant and I'm driving." Edward chuckled and the woman awed.

"Well, congratulations. How about some tea, or a soda, or something?" She offered and we thanked her, telling her that that would be lovely.

"An iced tea would be lovely," I thanked her.

"I'll take a coke." Edward smiled and she went back to get our beverages.

"Thank you Edward, for bringing me."

"Ah, but here's the best part. I decided that I wanted to do this now...instead of when we wed." He told me and I nodded, frowning.

I watched as he pulled out a satin box. He pushed it my way, and then pulled out his own band. I felt my eyes widen as he placed it on his left hand. A wedding _ring_. He chuckled and told me to open it, which I did, slowly. Inside of the small box, lay a ring. It had a silver band, and there was a single diamond in the middle. The diamond had a very colorful, pink tint to it. And it was the shape of a heart.

"Edward..." I breathed.

"I realize that we've gone out of traditional order here...but would you do the honor of wearing this ring...as my wife?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Yes! Absolutely, honey." I wrapped my arms around his neck for a moment, and kissed my way back into my seat. "Of course!"

"Good," He chuckled and took my left hand into his. I smiled and blushed as he placed the ring on my finger – a perfect fit – and then kissed my knuckles softly. He sighed as he pulled away, and kept my hand in his. "You really do make the perfect bride, my Bella."

"Just as you're the most amazing husband ever!" I shook my head as I looked at my ring finger.

"So, what would you like your first meal as Bella Marie Cullen to be?" He asked and I smiled widely.

"I would die for some eggs right now..." I muttered and he laughed, getting a kick out of my constant cravings.

"You want some eggs, honey?" The bartender from earlier, the one with the dark skin and eyes asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see them on the menu." I chuckled.

"Oh, the craving days." She shook her head and tutted. "I'll whip you up some. Scrambled, or fried?"

"Scrambled would be magnificent!" I thanked her again as she took Edward's order of steak and potatoes. _What a guy_.

That's when a woman sat down next to me. I couldn't help but stare as I looked over her business-like apparel. She had dark, long hair and dark eyes. Her skin had a slight olive-tone to it and she looked very professional in her pant-suit. I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips when she caught me staring at her.

There was something all too familiar about her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice a bit sharp.

"No...sorry...I zoned out for a bit there..." I lied as I went back to my husband. Edward chuckled at my awkwardness.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" She asked a couple moments later.

"No, but I'm getting eggs." I patted my belly awkwardly. "Cravings..."

"I've eaten here every-time I'm in town." She smiled coldly at me. "I meet my ex-husband, Charles here once a year. I'm not around much, but I like to know what my daughter's been doing. Her name's Raelin. Raelin Swan."

I froze in my place at the last part of what she'd said. Raelin _Swan_. Charles. It suddenly connected, why she looked familiar. I could see it in her nose, her jawline. I was looking at _Ella's_ mother. She was Sue Clearwater – I was once friends with her son, Jacob Black. I felt my mouth snap shut and Edward's eyes on me.

"Raelin...Swan...Charlie Swan?" I squeaked.

"Yes, yes."

"Aw shit..." I groaned.

"What did I do?" She looked at Edward and he sighed.

"Raelin doesn't go by Raelin – she goes by Ella. Because Bella over here didn't know even who she was when Charlie brought her home eight years ago." Edward told Sue, whose eyes bugged out of her head.

"You mean to tell me...that she's not 'Raelin'? He talks about her like she's his pride and joy when he's here. What do you mea-..." She gasped, not understanding.

"Pride and joy? Are you shitting me? He doesn't even talk to her! And when he does, he's always putting her down. You made the biggest mistake in the world, the day that you gave Charlie custody of that little girl!" I yelled at her and her face paled.

"I had no idea..."

"She doesn't even know her name. Raelin. Fuck! I named her Anabella Swan. Anabella Marie Swan." I told her and she pursed her lips tightly, and looked at the floor in front of her. "I can't believe you. I think you're a worse parent than Charlie himself, just for not being there for her. I can't believe you. Honest-to-God, I don't understand."

"Bella, you shouldn't stress." Edward sighed. That's when Charlie came in.

His eyes immediately locked on us. Rage burned in his face, and I was suddenly happy that Ella was at home with Esme and the others. That she was safe. Charlie charged out of there and away as fast as he could. I thanked the bartender, paying for the food that I'd never even gotten, before walking out with Edward.

We had to go change Ella's name. I refuse to call her Raelin. Who names their kid _Raelin_ anyway?

Edward and I spent the rest of the night in the hotel together. We did some things, and then we didn't do some things. I was in and out of a mood for a while, no thanks to Charlie and Sue ruining my trip. Charlie would always ruin things for me – but I wouldn't let him fuck this up. Especially not with it being so important to my baby sister.

When we got home, we didn't go straight to Esme's. Instead, we went back to Edward's house. He was about to call in, and find out how to get Ella's name changed, when his pager went off. I was already off the job, so, I knew that whatever they needed, must have been personal. At first, I thought ti was Edward's sister. That maybe she went into early labor. Edward looked at it, checking the address, and then at me.

"Bella...it's your father's house." He told me and I felt myself freeze in my spot.

"Edward..."

"No time to wait. Let's go." He grabbed me and rushed me out to the car. We sped straight to Charlie's. When we got there, I was thoroughly pissed to find them putting Charlie into a police-car.

"Ella!" I screamed, jumping out of the car and running up to where they were pulling a gurney out. It was Ben and Angela, two of our co-workers. "Ella!"

"Bella, don't scream," Angela sighed as I caught up to my sister. She was covered in blood and bruises, and barely conscious.

"Ella, oh, Ella baby...look at me. Look at Bella. I'm here. I'm here now. Oh, God..." I sobbed as I held her little hand in mine. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Bella...it hurts." She cried loudly as they lifted her into the ambulance. I attempted to climb in after them, but Edward caught up.

"Can we both ride along, Ben?"

"Yeah," He nodded grimly as Edward climbed in, and then lifted me in. I thanked him, before rushing over to sit with my baby sister.

"Hang in there, sweetheart. You're okay now. It's okay." I breathed as they put her under a sedative. "Who did this? Who did this to her?"

"It was her father, Belle." Edward sighed as he wiped her forehead off. With a rag, in attempt to make it easier for the police to give her stitches. I sniffled, leaning over and kissing her bruised cheek.

"It looks like whatever happened has been going on a while, Bella." Angela murmured as Ben gave Edward directions as to where he should check for bruises. He found many faded, and yellowing bruises on her stomach. Proof that this has been going on since before the last week. I choked on another sob as I gripped her tighter. "When she called...she was begging for you guys. I guess he came and got her from Esme's and then beat the crap out of her."

"Oh, oh God..." I sobbed harder.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Edward sighed and I shrugged, kissing my sister's cheek again. That's when my phone buzzed. It was Esme.

"Hello?" She asked when I answered.

"Esme..." I sobbed.

"You're back already?" She asked, her voice was calm. She had no idea about any of this.

"Oh, Esme..." I cried harder.

"What's going on? Is the babies okay? I just called to let you know that Charlie came and got Elle a while ago. I figured you'd want to know who was watching her, in case something happened." She spoke, her voice getting more worried as I hadn't stopped crying.

"Esme...you need to come to Forks General, and fast. It's Ella. Charlie hit her...bad. He beat her up, Esme. Please...just meet us there. We're in the ambulance." I cried and she gasped, promising immediately that she'd follow us.

When we got there, Carlisle was waiting at the door. His eyes held a lot of sadness underneath them as he took her. I cried, backing away from my sister. I was still in my dress from yesterday, as I hadn't even had time to change when I got home. There was now blood all over it. The thought only made me cry harder as Edward led me back over to the waiting area.

Esme came rushing in with the kids not too long later. She immediately pulled me into a hug, knowing that I needed the most comforting. Edward sat down to explain what was going on to Emmett. Alice merely sat and watched us, her hands flexing in and out with her nerves. I sighed as I pulled away from Esme. She hugged me and apologized again.

"I just...she never told me a thing. Why didn't she tell me? I wouldn't have ever left her alone! Not for a minute!" I cried as Edward came back over. This time, he had two kids on his hips.

"She was afraid honey...she was probably afraid of you getting hurt, you and the babies, if I know Ella." Esme pointed out and I shook my head.

"I just...I don't get it."

"She did ask me something while she was at my house," Esme pointed out and I frowned at her. "Since all of this has happened...I'm beginning to think that it may be a good idea..."

**AN: REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own as much as I owned when this started – nothing but the plotline and a couple made-up characters. Read the original Twilight books, by Stephenie Meyer, and you'll know what I don't own.**

"Hot damn, Bella, how much do we need?" I laughed as I sat down, placing Alice comfortably in my lap as I looked over everything we'd gotten at the baby-shower.

"I still don't think, with this and the nursery, that we have enough for twins." Bella muttered, adding another set of diapers to her growing collection.

"No kidding. I still remember all of the diapers that this little monster went through," I bounced Alice, and she laughed, while chewing on her fingers. "And she's still going through them."

"It's gonna' be a long year," Ellie, Bella's other sister who had flown in with Renee, smiled as she sat on the floor and played with Alice. She adored the little kids, just like Bella did. I was happy that we could count on her as a baby-sitter. Especially since her mom, Phil, Alec, and herself are all going to be moving into town this week. I smiled at her, and nodded, knowing that she was right about that.

"But a long one is a good one," I told her softly. "It already feels like Emmett and Alice are all grown up. I want these babies to take their time."

"I don't know that ours is willing to take the time," Eleazar sighed, coming in from where he was loading up his car with the things that Carmen had received. He'd just made the last trip, and then he made his way over to Carmen, who had been having a constant case of Braxton Hicks today.

"You got to thirty-nine weeks, Carmen. I consider that taking plenty of time." Bella rolled her eyes and I nodded with her.

"We're lucky that we've gotten this far, as well." I smiled, reaching over to rub Bella's belly. I knew that she was tired, and wanted to sleep, but that the kiddos were keeping her up with their little feet. I rubbed it softly, because lately that's been the only thing that gets them to calm down enough to get her asleep. She smiled at me, and leaned into my side.

"Carmen, are you sure that you don't want to run up to the hospital? We're better safe than sorry, remember?" Eleazar offered and she merely shook her head.

"I don't want to go all that way..." She muttered, her face looking seriously frustrated. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You're not looking so well..." Eleazar frowned, looking her over.

"Is that a fat comment?" She asked him, her voice sharp. I laughed, knowing that Eleazar walked right into that one.

Fat jokes. We've been walking on eggshells in order to avoid anything that could possible even, maybe lead to the thought of weight. Bella especially, has been completely consumed with her sized, and had been growing immensely during the last few weeks. I knew that she was completely self-conscious about it, but I still tried to remind her that she was carrying two children. It was a good thing to be big – it was beautiful.

But both she and Carmen found nothing merely cute about it. Neither of them wanted their belly's, having been used to their smaller sizes. I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was nothing wrong with them. Eleazar knew this all too well too.

"I think you should go, Carmen. You've never had them for this long, consecutively. I'll even go get your things." Esme offered, just walking in with Emmett, Ella, and Carlisle. They were walking Rosalie, Jasper, Irina, and her husband out to his car. I smiled at her, nodding, because I agreed.

"Fine..." Carmen cringed again and Esme took Ella and the others upstairs, to collect Carmen's things.

"It's not that bad Carmen. If things are really happening, then you could have a baby girl in your arms by tomorrow." Bella smiled at her. "I would give anything to just go into labor right now."

"You haven't felt a contraction yet, honey. You say that now...just wait."

"Bella gets to have a c-section," Ellie shrugged, pointing out that a natural birth just seemed like too much work for Bella. We all agreed that our safest option would be to get a cesarean done. I didn't care what we did, as long as Belle and the kids were safe and happy.

"Oh, that's right." Carmen huffed, and I could tell that she was really beginning to feel the contractions. She looked a lot worse than she did when she first started having these Braxton Hicks. She was definitely going into labor now. There was no way that she could go back from the look on her face. She cringed, leaning in a bit and scrunching up her face. I grimaced, and Eleazar stood. "Shit...Never-mind. I think we should go..._now_!"

"Mom!" I heard Ella from where she was standing in the doorway, staring at Carmen. "I think you're going to want to hurry!"

I smiled, and had Ella come sit with us for a while. I hadn't gotten to see her all day, as she'd spent most of it following her _mom_ around. The day of the incident, Esme came to us with the idea of her adopting Ella. Apparently, Ella had brought it up a couple times that weekend, but Esme thought nothing of it. When Esme found out what was going on, she didn't waste a second to go and sign all rights over to herself and Carlisle, and to change Ella's name to Anabella Marie Cullen. She was officially my little sister now.

I think mom was more excited about the thought of being a mom again than she put on. Ella was ecstatic though, and comfortably moved into her own room at Esme's. We made sure to keep a room at my house too, just in case she started missing Bella too much and wanted to stay a weekend with us. I held my extra arm open as Ella climbed into it and began touching Bella's tummy.

"How come Carmen's having her baby, when mommy's baby is bigger?" Emmett asked, walking over and feeling around her tummy also. I chuckled, and shook my head. Emmett took a while to understand the concept that she was pregnant, let alone with two.

"Because, mommy has two inside of her. Remember?" I asked and he ahed, still not really getting it. I chuckled, and kissed Ella's head.

"It's only a matter of time, and then there'll be babies all over the place."

"Yeah..." Bella opened her eyes and smiled stiffly at them. I frowned, wondering if she was just tired, or actually in pain.

"You okay, beautiful?" I asked her, running my fingers through her long hair.

"I just...the babies...they're being kind of rough." She frowned and sat up a little straighter. I frowned, helping Ella up, and handing Alice to Ellie. I sat down in front of Bella, and began to rub her belly in soothing circles.

"Do you need anything? Tylenol?" I offered and she shook her head.

"I just...dammit..." she groaned, leaning forward. I moved my hands to rest them on her thighs. I ran them up and down her upper legs, asking her to breathe and to look at me.

Carmen and Eleazar had already left with Carlisle.

"Bella, just look at me. Just focus on me, and it'll pass." I whispered softly and she tried to nod. That's when Ella climbed up and began rubbing her belly softly.

"Is she okay?" Ella's eyes were wide with worry. I nodded at her, telling her that Bella may be ready to have the babies. Her jaw dropped, and she grabbed one of Bella's hands. "Bella! You could have the babies soon! This is good!"

"Yeah, yeah it is." She smiled sheepishly at Ella. I could tell that she didn't want Elle to know just how much pain she was in.

That's when Bella groaned, and leaned over her stomach. I watched as a wetpatch seeped through her pants and onto the white couch. I frowned, and called Esme again, telling Ella to run and tell Esme to get Bella's things. Bella was breathing a lot heavier now and I knew that these kids weren't willing to wait for Bella to get up.

"Edward..." She cried and kept on contracting.

Esme came running in, Bella's duffel in hand. She came over and helped me get Bella off of the couch. We collected the children, and decided that it would be best for them to ride to the hospital with Renee and Ellie. All of the kids obliged without a word – all of them other than Alice, who began to wail.

"Ma-ma..." She cried loudly as Renee tried to pry her from my arms.

"Daddy and momma will be back soon, baby," I sighed, and kissed her little head. I knew that I needed to let her go, because the woman in labor was a little bit more important right now. Alice would get over me once her mind was preoccupied. Bella _needed_ to get to a hospital.

I helped her out to a car, sighing when she had to pause through another contraction. They were getting horrifically close together. It was scaring me a lot more than it should have. I ran around to the driver's side and waited for Esme to get in before speeding off and to the hospital. When we arrived, Carmen was just being taken off in a wheel-chair.

I had Esme go sign us in while I got Bella wheel-chair. I helped Bella into it and sighed with relief when her doctor arrived. He laughed, mentioning the irony of her and Carmen both coming in today before taking Bella with him. I followed suit, kissing my mom on the cheek first.

They got Bella into a birthing-suite and checked all of the important stuff. After deciding that she was far enough along, they found that the babies were okay, but far enough along for her to get the c-section done. Apparently, they didn't want to risk getting one stuck in the 'birthing-canal'. I held her hand until it was time to put her under. She didn't do well with blood, and had decided that it would be easier for everyone if she just went in passed out. Carlisle was going to follow with a camera, so, we weren't missing anything. They weren't going to let me in because of all of the difficulties that we've had so far.

"I love you, Bella," I sighed as they transferred her to the OR. "I love you so much. You're doing absolutely amazing, and when you wake up, you'll be a mommy."

"I love you Edward! Kiss the kids for me!" She cried and I leaned down to kiss her.

After she was gone, I felt my eyes begin to water. I walked slowly back to the waiting room, where the other's would be. I walked in to find Renee and Ellie alone with the kids. I asked her where my mom was, and she said that Carmen wanted her in there with her. I didn't blame her – I'd want my mom there if I were having a baby. I sat down and took Alice, who had began to cry at the sight of me again.

"It's crazy to think how big Alice already is," I kissed Alice's head and she grinned at me. "In a year she'll be two!"

"Yes, and in a year, you'll have two of these following her around." Renee pointed out and I nodded, hugging her.

"I'm so excited. You honestly have no idea how happy I am for Bella. I can't wait to meet the babies. They're gonna' be perfect."

"Like me, daddy?" Emmett asked, sticking his bottom lip out in a fake pout. I glowered at him and chuckled.

"Yes, just like you bud'."

"Mom says I'm perfect to." Ella grinned widely and I laughed.

"The truth is, nobody is perfect guys." I told them and they frowned. "But, if somebody is close to it, I'd say it's all of you kids."

"You're such a sweetie," Ella spoke in a cheesy voice.

I sat and talked to the group for about two hours. Somewhere during that time, Eleazar came out with his daughter, and we all fawned over it. I was so happy when I got to hold it. I was happy to be holding any baby at all by that point. I rocked the little thing back and forth, very slowly. She looked at me, her eyes blue, with a shade of green appearing behind them. I smiled down at her, cooing and laughing. She looked just like Carmen did.

"She's very beautiful, Eleazar." I breathed and Ella nodded.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Mom leaned over me, and took a picture of me with her. "You guys are perfect! I can't wait to get pictures of you with your girls, Edward!"

"When's Bella going to get out, you think?"

"Should be soon enough," Esme grinned at me and I sighed, nodding with her. I gave Eleazar his baby back, and he took her back to wherever he'd came from.

"Edward Cullen?" A voice called, and I looked up to see Bella's doctor, and my father. They both had that stony look on their face – the look that they get when they're about to give someone awful news. I stood, handed Alice to Renee, and all but ran over to them.

"Do you want the good news, or the bad news first?" He asked and I looked at my dad.

"Just tell me what I need to know."

"You guys never miscarried the third baby, Edward." Carlisle sighed, shrugging as if it were as simple as that. I felt my jaw drop as I looked between the two of them for proof that they were lying. "We delivered all three of them. The third, the one we thought was miscarried, is very premature. It took a while to get her stabilized...even now, it's very touch-and-go."

"And Bella?" 

"She's doing just fine. She's still under, but I'm sure she's going to wake up soon enough." He nodded sternly, and I sighed.

"I want to meet them. All of them." I whispered and Carlisle nodded, leading me down the hallway. Bella's doctor, Doctor Gerandy, went on to check on Bella again.

"Edward, it's going to be a lot of work for you guys...premies can be...well, rough. You were very premature when you were born. Both you and Carmen." Carlisle sighed, as we got to the pediatrics wing.

"But...what do you think, dad? What do you honestly think?"

"We have doctor Cope working with her. I honestly think that she'll be okay...Who knows though? She could be special-needs. There's not telling if everything will develop right. We're hoping that we can get her back up and going in the next week. By that point, if you're lucky, you may even be able to take her home." Carlisle explained and I palmed my face, thinking about it.

Carlisle patted my back as we got up to the window where you can see into the main nursery. He pointed to the second to front row, and two to the right. There, were two little babies. They both looked just like Bella. Their eyes were a little darker than Carmen's baby's had been, and they had pale skin to contrast with their mops of dark hair, that peaked out just under their little caps. I smiled, feeling my eyes tear up some more as I looked at them. They were beautiful.

"They're just like her, dad," I sniffed and he chuckled.

"Aren't they pretty?"

"Can I go in? Can I hold them?" I asked and he nodded, showing me where the disinfectants were. I quickly washed my hands up and then walked in with my dad. He had me sit in the rocking chair in the corner.

I smiled as he put each in one of my arms. I looked down at them as they looked up at me. I couldn't help but cry as I sat and whispered to them. I couldn't believe that Bella and I were parents. I couldn't believe that she and I had three little girls more than we did yesterday to look after. One of them gurgled, and I laughed, talking back at her.

"See, you've already got parenting down." My dad winked. "Though, I'm sorry to say...your hair probably wont stay the same color as your mother's for as long as hers did. Not with all of these little ones to keep an eye on. Little girls."

"No kidding," I laughed and he joined in.

After I sat with them for a while, a nurse came in and said it was time to finish all of their testing. With a kiss on each of their tiny heads, I followed my dad back to the ICU, where they were keeping baby number three. I smiled when he walked me up to one of the little plastic things with a tiny baby in it.

I shook my head as I thought about how much smaller she was than her sisters. I knew that she was going to need the most protection for a while. She couldn't have been much bigger than my two hands. I was allowed to stick my hand in. I got to rub her little belly, and hold her tiny hand for a while, as I talked to her. Carlisle told me all about her condition, and what they were doing to help her. I barely listened as I prayed for her to get out of all these tubes and machines soon. She was gorgeous.

"Ready to go talk to Bella?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, after snapping a couple pictures. "We can show her pictures of this one. She'll get to meet her sisters soon enough. Because of her incision, we can't wheel her down until late tomorrow."

"Can I visit her whenever I want?" I asked, pointing my head towards the baby.

"Absolutely. You'll probably have to sign in down here, at the desk, whenever I'm not here though. When you don't have a doctor." He explained and I nodded, agreeing with ease.

I nodded, and followed him to Bella's room in recovery. Bella's eyes were open, and she was looking around the room in a daze. I smiled at her as I sat down next to her. She smiled softly, her eyes a bit glassy due to the sedative. I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and then took her hands into mine. She raised her eyebrows, and I knew that was her way of asking me everything. About her, me, the girls, the others...and, just thinking about it, I began to laugh.

"Bella, love, you're now the biological mother of three, beautiful little girls." I breathed and she nodded, letting a sigh go. That was when her hand tightened around mine, and her face snapped around to look at me.

"Three?"

"You heard me correctly. As it turns out, you never miscarried baby-C."

"Oh my God..." She began to cry, a smile on her face. I leaned in to kiss her, breathing out how great it was.

"Now, baby C is very premature. They have her in the Intensive Care Unit, right now." I sighed and she nodded, her eyes soft. "But, Carlisle thinks that she should be fine if we can get her through the week. He said that you may not be able to meet her until late tomorrow. I got to see her though, and she's amazing. They all are. You get to meet the first two soon though."

"I want to," She laughed, her face completely glowing.

"Hello, new mom and dad," Two nurses came in, pushing the babies in their little cradles. I smiled widely, going over to pick up one of them. The nurse carried the other one over to Bella. We helped Bella get comfortable with one, and then I passed the other to her, so that she was holding both.

"They're so perfect! They look just like Ella did!" She cried as she kissed on them and examined her babies. The only evidence that they weren't completely Bella, was the fact that they had their father's nose. It didn't make enough of a difference though. They were almost ninety-nine percent Bella. And they were perfect.

"Oh, yes they are!" I laughed, kissing their little cheeks. "What should we call them?"

"I've always liked the name Madison. Like, Maddy." She smiled and I nodded, agreeing. "So, I was thinking Madison Anne. Anne is for Esme and your middle names. Anthony and Anne. Without you guys, I wouldn't have gotten through this pregnancy. I just wouldn't." She sighed, shaking her head. "I want to name the premie one Maddy."

"Okay," I laughed, leaning in to kiss her temple. "How about the name one Rose?"

"Okay," She nodded. "Rose what?"

"I don't know. Rose...Rose...Rose Alice Cullen. That way Alice is named after one of them..."

"Okay, then I want this one to be Grace. Grace Belle Cullen. Not Bella, like me, but Belle. For Ella."

"Okay." I grinned and kissed her cheek. "So, we have Gracie, Rosie, and Maddy."

"Yep." Bella nodded, a smile still on her face.

"Can I hold miss Rosie?" I asked, holding my arms out for the bigger of the two babies. Bella nodded, grinning as she let me lift her into my arms.

"Hi baby, it's daddy. You're finally here! I bet you like mommy, huh?"

Our family showed up not too long later. We spent the rest of the night visiting with family and friends. Our family spent the night going back and forth between us and Carmen. By the time that visiting hours were up, we were pooped. I put the girls to bed and gave Bella a kiss before going down to visit Maddy. I'd already been down here twice with family too. When I got down there, I smiled at her as she looked at me. She was looking a bit more of a healthy color this time. That was proof that she was growing more by the second.

After spending a while with her, she fell asleep, and I went back to her mom's room. We spent our first night in there and I could hardly sleep, I was still excited. Bella, on the other hand, slept through most of it. I didn't blame her though – surgery tends to wear a person out. I just went on happily, enjoying my time with my daughters.

The next few weeks went a lot like that, only we got to go home about five days after the girls were born. We didn't get to take Madison home for about two weeks, but when we did, she was healthy – and that's all that mattered.

"Are you excited for our first bedtime with the girls, without any help, or the other kids in the house?" I asked Bella as I walked in the door, after dropping Alice and Emmett off at Esme's. They wanted to sleep over with Ella, so, I let them.

"I'm excited," She smiled tiredly. I could tell that she was more excited for the next three hours of sleep, not the waking up part.

Just as predicted, the girls all woke up crying about three hours and five minutes after our heads hit the pillows. I got out of the bed quickly, leaving Bella to take her time as I ran downstairs to get the formula. We knew, with three, that bottle-feeding would be our best way to go. I ran the bottles up the stairs, to find Bella rocking Maddy and Rose. I kissed their heads, grabbed Gracie, and then followed them over to the loveseat-recliners that we had put in.

"Alright, let's do this." I chuckled, setting two boppies at my feat. I sat Gracie and Rose in one, each, and handed Bella Maddy's bottle. Bella rocked maddy, while I cooed at the other two. They just gurgled and kept eating. Maddy was still upset, and I smiled sheepishly at Bella, who just kept on talking to her.

"We have a family..." Bella breathed after a while, when the girls were just getting to sleep and finished.

"A beautiful, perfect family." I chuckled.

"You know, all my life...all I ever wanted was to have a family that loved me. People who wouldn't care about a thing I did and still love me. And now, I'm that. I'm that to several, beautiful little ones. Ella, Emmett, Alice, and the girls..."

"And me." I whispered and she chuckled.

"And you have me." She breathed.

Madison let out a loud gurgle and a burp just then. Bella laughed, picking her up to make sure that she was done burping.

"It looks like we really are a family, the girls are competing already."

"I love you Bella." I whispered again, and she smiled widely at me.

"I love you too, Edward. I really do."

**FIN**.

Actually...maybe not. I still have to do an epilogue, and outtakes. BUT. I don't know what to do for them. I promise I'll do them, but I need ideas.

**This isn't what I originally wrote, but being a computer...my computer decided not to save it any of the times that I clicked save while working on it. So, this is the best I could produce off of a bad mood, and a sixth try. **

So, if you want any more from this story, you're **required** to review, because I don't know what else to do with it :)

**REVIEW, MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
